Another Me
by Alex Grant
Summary: Uma coisa é descobrir que reencarnação existe, uma completamente é descobrir que o mundo que você mora era um dos seus livros favoritos. Não sei se eu agradeço ou amaldiçoou aquele que me mandou para esse mundo, pelo menos eu já sei como a história vai e que se danem as borboletas.
1. Prologo

Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada e não posto, por isso a minha escrita pode ter dado uma piorada, mas eu espero que vocês aproveitem essa história.

Harry Potter não me pertence e nem as outras coisas que eu menciono aqui.

Prologo.

Suspirei batendo palmas, eu realmente nunca gostei de canções de aniversário, além de elas não fazerem sentido nenhum para mim, a canção deixa o aniversariante sem nada o que fazer além de ficar parado recebendo a atenção de todos na sala.

O final da música veio e meus primos assopraram as velas que estavam em cima do bolo, outra tradição que eu não entendia, para que estragar o bolo com a saliva do aniversariante?

Suspirei de novo, geralmente eu não sou assim tão depressivo, mas as férias foram tão entediantes que o meu humor não poderia ficar mais baixo, primeiro foi o meu melhor amigo estar furioso comigo por sem querer apagar um jogo salvo dele, segundo foi que quase todos os meus amigos ou foram viajar ou estavam com namoradas.

Pelo menos eu tenho o delicioso brigadeiro de chocolate que só a minha vó sabe fazer, é um dos melhores que eu já comi, é a única coisa que me anima nessas festas, já que os adultos de um lado falam de coisas chatas e os meus primos e seus amigos do outro são pirralhos hiperativos que não sabem ficar quietos.

Eu realmente tenho que parar de suspirar e melhorar o meu humor.

O tempo foi passando em uma velocidade de lesma, sem nada para fazer, nada para ler, nada para passar o tempo e meu estomago estava começando a doer pela quantidade de chocolate que eu comi.

Fui para sala de estar onde a televisão estava ligada em uma partida de futebol, a partida era de dois times nacionais e teve alguns lances emocionantes, mas eu não consegui concentrar muito por minha dor de estomago aumentar.

Informei meus pais sobre a dor, minha tia que estava por perto deu um remédio para acidez, que eu tomei. Eu nunca fui alguém de tomar remédio para qualquer dor ou desconforto, mas dessa vez era demais.

Depois de tomar o remédio fui deitar em um quarto escuro para tentar acalmar o que estava acontecendo em meu corpo.

Mesmo com o remédio e a tentativa de descanso a minha dor não diminuiu, ao contrário ela aumentou.

Vendo como eu estava realmente mal, meu pais decidiram voltar para minha cidade natal e ver um médico.

Demorou uma hora de carro para voltar para casa por conta do transito e por ir devagar na estrada de barro para não piorar a minha condição.

Pegamos os meus documentos e fomos direto para o hospital da cidade onde uma médico (ginecologista) estava fazendo plantão, olhando para mim e ouvindo meus sintomas ele disse que era só uma virose enquanto minha mãe tentava convence-lo que era apendicite, fui colocado em uma maca para tomar soro na veia e mandado para casa.

Na mesma noite eu acordei tremendo, quente e com sede, na minha mente febril eu achei que se eu tomasse agua tudo o que eu estava sentindo iria passar, o único problema do meu plano é que eu não consegui abrir a porta que levava para cozinha por causa dos meus tremores.

Meus pais acordaram com o barulho que eu estava fazendo e me levaram para o hospital.

Vários exames foram feitos para descobrir que sim eu estava com apendicite e que era supurada (pense que o apêndice é um balão, enche-o até explodir, não preciso dizer com o que ele foi enchido né?).

Fui levado para a cirurgia, pedi para eles me apagarem pelo meu medo de sangue. Quando acordei eu já estava em um quarto e meu pai estava dormindo em uma cadeira por perto, fiquei contente pela cirurgia ter sido um sucesso e voltei a dormir.

Mais uma vez os dias foram passando lentamente, não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer no hospital, os parentes que visitavam só falavam com meus pais, meus amigos ainda estavam viajando, a única coisa que ajudava a passar o tempo era um mp3 que o meu melhor amigo me emprestou.

Minha condição foi piorando ao passar do tempo, minha imunidade ficou muito baixa, eu não conseguia comer nada sólido sem vomitar.

No sétimo dia depois da minha cirurgia eu refiz todos os exames.

No oitavo fui operado de novo.

No nono meu atestado de óbito foi escrito.


	2. Cap 01 Sério, é mesmo?

Notas do autor: Muito obrigado por ler essa minha história. Todos os direitos de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Eu nunca gostei de que a tradução de muggles é trouxa por isso eu vou usar o que 'Criaturas fantásticas e onde habitam' usou: no-maj.

Capitulo 1 – Sério? É mesmo?

\- Tenho mesmo que aprender isso? – perguntei gemendo.

\- Sim, oclumencia é uma arte muito útil, além de proteger a mente ela melhora a memóri primeiro passo no caminho das magias mentais. – Malcon respondeu. – Vai para cama garoto e lembre-se de meditar antes de dormir.

Sai da sala de estudo e fui tomar banho, banhos quentes sempre ajudam depois de uma sessão de treinamento.

Embaixo do chuveiro massageei meu corpo, o treinamento de hoje foi duro, não tão duro quanto Malcon faz diariamente, mas duro para um garoto de 7 anos, ainda me arrependo do dia em que eu vi o treinamento dele e pedi para me tornar tão bom quanto ele. Por eu ser estranhamente mais maduro do que todas as outras crianças da minha idade eu fui completando rapidamente o treinamento físico e mental, tanto que eu aprendi a ler e escrever aos 4 anos, mesmo que minha letra era mais garrancho do que qualquer outra coisa.

Malcon Grant, meu pai adotivo e investigador particular para os no-maj, me treinava em tai chi chuan e yoga para eu aprender a realmente utilizar o meu corpo, meditação para melhorar a mente junto com as ciências dos no-maj.

Ir para escola dos no-maj para mim sempre foi e sempre será uma perda de tempo, mas Malcon disse que eu tenho que socializar com garotos da minha idade, não que eu consiga me enturmar com aqueles pirralhos remelentos.

Terminando meu banho fui para meu quarto, sentei em minha cama na posição de lótus e comecei minha meditação.

Meditar é algo difícil, você tem que se concentrar em não se concentrar. Um dos pontos positivos de ser um bruxo é que para meditar você só precisa focar na magia dentro do seu corpo e seguir o fluxo contrário até chegar ao seu núcleo, entre o momento em que você começa e o que você encontra o núcleo você já deve estar meditando. O único problema é aprender a sentir a magia, para isso você tem que meditar, foi engraçado ver a cara do Malcon quando eu contei esse método que eu tinha inventado.

Ocumencia é a arte organizar e defender a mente, uma coisa importante dessa arte é que você não pode organizar a mente igual você organizaria uma biblioteca ou seu quarto, você tem que usar um jeito ao qual só você consegue descobrir o que está onde. O começo, onde eu estou agora, é complicado por você não ter nenhum real ponto de referência, a explicação do livro ajuda um pouco, mas essa é uma arte muito abstrata.

Revendo as suas próprias memorias e as classificando é algo que pode ser entre chato e traumatizante, dependendo da vida que você levou, eu por ser cuidado por Malcon desde que eu era bebe não tenho nada muito aterrorizante em minhas memorias, por isso que para mim é realmente chato, imagina passar 1 hora revendo você tomando banho, indo ao banheiro, comendo, estudando (pensando bem essa parte é muito boa, nunca mais vou precisar estudar nada só meditar um pouco e me lembro quase perfeitamente de todas as aulas que eu tive do assunto que cai na prova, não que as matérias ais quais eu estudo sejam difíceis, isso é algo que futuramente eu vou usar e abusar), caminhando, treinando,...

No meio da minha meditação/monologo interno eu percebi uma coisa estranha na minha mente algo como uma barreira, é difícil de explicar. O que você faz quando você encontra algo estranho onde não deveria existir? Você vai correndo contar para alguém responsável sobre isso? ... Claro que não, você cutuca isso com um graveto.

Como eu não tinha um graveto na minha mente eu fui com uma pequena sonda mental mesmo, não que eu tinha muito controle sobre magias mentais então a chamada 'pequena sonda mental' foi mais para um delicado pedido de entrada igual a aqueles que os policiais fazem nos filmes de ação. Uma rachadura apareceu na barreira junto com um barulho de rachar os tímpanos.

" _Eu acho que eu não deveria ter feito isso"_ pensei.

A rachadura foi se espalhando por toda a barreira, eu tentei de tudo para concertar ela, mas eu acabei quebrando mais ainda. Quando as rachaduras ocupavam toda a barreia o barulho parou.

" _Ou eu estou salvo ou me..."_

Como o barulho de vidro se quebrando a barreira se estilhaçou.

" _Isso foi realmente clichê"_

De trás da barreira veio uma onda de liquido prateado que inundou a minha mente e a escuridão tomou conta.

Acordei com dor de cabeça e não quis levantar da cama, pensar doía.

\- Alexander, acorda o café está quase pronto. – gritou Malcon da cozinha.

Gemi me levantando.

\- Já estou indo. – gritei.

Sai da cama e me espreguicei, olhei para o meu quarto sentido que havia algo estranho nele, mas eu não consegui descobrir o que era.

Ok, vamos ir por partes, minha cama está bagunçada por eu acabar de levantar, nada estranho nisso, minhas cortinas e janela estão fechadas por causa do inverno, minha escrivaninha está um pouco bagunçada pelas notas de runas antigas que eu estava fazendo, porta do banheiro está fechada, porta do quarto também, armário fechado, estante de livros arrumada com todos os livros de teoria magica e da coleção de livros do Harry Potter que tia Catharine me deu.

Dei mais uma olhada ao redor do meu quarto, mas nada saiu do lugar.

Olhando mais uma vez para a coleção de livros que além de não serem bem escritos não eram nada realísticos, como alguém da minha idade enfrenta seres mágicos XXXX e bruxos das trevas?

Fui em direção do banheiro tomar banho, mas parei quando reparei no que eu tinha pensado.

Os livros do Harry Potter começaram quando ele tinha 11 anos e ia começar Hogwarts e não aos 4 como esses, mas isso era impossível pois Harry Potter não tinha começado Hogwarts ainda, ele era 1 ano mais velho do que eu, mas isso era impossível pois Harry Potter não existia, ele era um personagem fictício, mas isso era impossível pois foi Harry Potter quem acabou com a guerra de sangue que Você-Sabe-Quem começou, mas Tom Riddle era também um personagem fictício, mas...

Meu cérebro superaqueceu e eu parei de pensar por alguns momentos, inspirei e expirei algumas vezes me acalmando e então a verdade atingiu meu cérebro:

\- Eu estou no mundo de Harry Potter.

Memorias que não eram minhas, mas eram, apareceram em minha mente, a vida de alguém passando rapidamente diante de meus olhos como um filme, de bebe a criança, de criança a adolescente, de adolescente a quase adulto e então a morte anticlimática.

Todas os amigos que ele teve, todos os livros que ele leu, todos os filmes que ele assistiu, todas as fanficts que ele leu. E nessa última parte eu me dei conta o que estava acontecendo: algo como uma self-insert fanfict.

Minha mente ficou em branco depois desse pensamento, quem pode me culpar por isso?

\- Vamos com calma, primeiro começamos do básico. Eu sou Alexander Grant e também sou Warick. Por algum motivo, um R.O.B. (Random Omnipotent Being) possivelmente Zelretch ou um acidente na hora da reencarnação me deixou com minhas memórias intactas. Mas por que isso aconteceu? Não acho que eu seja algo diferente de todos os outros fãs da série que leram algumas fanficts, claro eu tenho algumas teorias sobre como magia funciona e tals, mas isso todo mundo tem...

Suspirei, melhor pensar nisso depois de realmente acordar com um bom banho. No banheiro parei na frente do espelho para olhar para as diferenças entre o meu corpo de agora e meu antigo.

\- Mesmos olhos verdes, mesmo cabelo castanho, tomara que eu cresça mais dessa vez, que ser o terceiro mais baixo da turma é irritante, pelo menos dessa vez eu não tive que usar aparelho por vários anos. Melhor dar uma olhada no meu apêndice quando eu visitar um curandeiro, melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Falando de minha antiga vida me lembrei de minha família, que eu deixei para trás quando eu morri, minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão. Eu me sentia triste por saber que eles perderam um membro da família e nada além disso, então eu notei que as memórias de minha vida passada não vieram com os sentimentos que eu tinha, era como isso fosse nada mais do que um filme que eu assisti na minha cabeça.

" _Pelo menos assim eu não vou me transformar em um emo que não consegue fazer nada da vida"._

Como eu já tinha perdido muito tempo perdido no caminho da vida eu me apressei para tomar banho e ir comer.

" _Agora,"_ pensei embaixo da agua do chuveiro (melhor lugar para pensar) _"Qual caminho eu vou usar para que a história tenha um bom final? Que os livros deixam muito a desejar quanto o que aconteceu com os personagens secundários e terciários, pelo epilogo só consegui saber que Harry e Gina se casaram e não sabem nomear seus filhos, Hermione e Rony se casaram e ele aprendeu a dirigir, Malfoy se casou e tem um filho da idade da filha da Hermione."_

" _Tudo bem que tem aquela peça de teatro que fizeram que diz que Hermione virou Ministra, Harry chefe dos Aurores e Rony ajudou com a loja de brincadeira dos gêmeos, mas isso pode ser que não aconteceu... é possível também que eu esteja em uma dimensão de Harry Potter que não seja a dos livros que eu li e sim de uma fanfict, pelo menos é confirmado que o Potter daqui é um cara, não tem irmãos e ... possivelmente abusado por seus parentes."_

" _Okay, a vida não é fácil, mesmo tendo trapaceado com conhecimentos futuros... possíveis conhecimentos futuros, eu realmente não sei de nada no momento, mas o que eu vou fazer? Eu tenho que descobrir o mais rápido possível sobre em qual tipo de dimensão que eu estou, se é a original, alguma fanfict que eu já li ou se é algo totalmente diferente do que eu sei."_

" _E eu também tenho que descobrir se as minhas teorias em magica são verdadeiras e maneiras de ficar mais forte, porque saber que você tem um inimigo e que provavelmente vai vir te matar e você não fazer nada para ficar mais forte é só para pessoas totalmente sem noção e protagonistas. Vamos lá, as únicas vezes que nós vemos Harry Potter treinando é no torneio (quadri)tribruxo e treinando a Armada Dumbledore e esse segundo nem conta pois ele está treinando outros, se bem que ele treinou para fazer o patrono, mas isso só foi pelos efeitos que os dementadores tinham nele, e ainda não se sabe se ele treinou alguma coisa no acampamento que ele teve na caça as horcruxes, que foi uma tremenda perda de tempo que devem existir várias outras maneiras de procurar horcruxes sem precisar passar fome e se mudar de um lugar para o outro direto, um simples accio e você já consegue um peixe no rio e ir para um supermercado com a capa de invisibilidade deve ser fácil..."_

\- Então Alex, o que você está pensando tão determinadamente? – perguntou Malcon do outro lado da mesa de jantar.

Pisquei, olhei ao redor e vi que eu já estava na cozinha sentado na minha cadeira e não tinha pego nenhuma comida ainda, eu realmente tenho que parar de andar em piloto automático pela casa... Olhei para Malcon e vi que ele estava me olhando inquisitivamente com uma sobrancelha levantada, coisa que eu nunca consegui fazer em nenhuma de minhas vidas.

\- Ah... Me lembrei de minhas memorias de minha vida passada. – falei sem pensar.

Se isso fosse um anime eu teria facepalmado tão forte que eu sairia voando, ainda bem que é um livro que eu teria uma dor de cabeça depois de fazer isso.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Continuem lendo


	3. Cap 02 Explicações 1

Eu leio muita fanfict em inglês, eu posso ter sido influenciado pela maneira de como eles escrevem, por isso se vocês notarem algo estranho é só me falar.

Capitulo 2 – Explicações 1

Facepalm muito necessário, eu realmente tenho que ter mais cuidado.

Se bem que eu tenho 7 anos agora, eu sou uma criança, então eu tenho que ser desculpado por esse pequeno deslize. Ou não.

\- O que foi que você falou? – perguntou Malcom.

Nenhuma resposta apareceu na minha cabeça, suspirei.

Meu eu passado nunca foi alguém manipulador, nunca conseguiu fazer o irmão fazer o serviço de casa, nunca foi bom em política, sempre foi aquela pessoa que fica no seu canto e no seu mundo, alguém que você só presta atenção porque ele fica distante da multidão.

Conhecendo que o anterior eu e o atual eu provavelmente são parecidos eu pude concluir que é impossível de eu fazer qualquer tipo de manipulação das sombras como muitos dos personagens que eu já li e vi ("pelo menos eu não vou ter que me vestir de Zero de 'Code Geass'").

Malcom continuou me olhando esperando a resposta.

Abri a boca para falar, mas fechei logo depois.

"Ah droga... se eu tivesse respondido que era algo de um sonho ou algo que eu estava pensando eu poderia ter me safado dessa ..."

\- Hmm. – comecei. – ontem à noite depois de nosso treinamento eu fui meditar e aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha ...

Contei tudo para ele, desde o momento em que eu encontrei a barreira estranha, eu desmaiar, uma rápida explicação de minha vida anterior e o mais importante um resumo bem completo dos livros do Harry Potter que eu li em minha vida anterior.

Malcom ficou em silencio.

\- Eu nunca te contei como te encontrei. – comentou Malcom.

Fiquei confuso por essa mudança de assunto.

\- Como você já sabe depois de completar meus estudos em Hogwarts eu não estava satisfeito com o que eu aprendi lá, magia é muito mais do que simples mexer a varinha e dizer palavras, por isso logo que eu consegui dinheiro o suficiente eu sai do país para estudar as formas mais exóticas de magias, eu encontrei vários rituais, um dos quais me chamou muita atenção, ele não tem um real nome, possivelmente perdido muito tempo atrás, mas o chamamos de ritual de orientação.

'O ritual não é muito complexo, mas precisa de alguém bem treinado para realizá-lo e alguns materiais um pouco exóticos, depois de ter voltado para Inglaterra e visto a destruição causada pelo Darth Lord, eu fiz o ritual para ter uma orientação em como ajudar a reconstruir a minha terra natal. No momento que eu completei o ritual, para a minha surpresa eu não estava sozinho na clareira, um bebe de 2 anos de idade estava próximo a mim'.

Demorou um tempo para eu entender o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

\- Eu vim de um ritual magico?

Malcom gargalhou pela minha pergunta.

\- O melhor mesmo foi a tua cara de confusão.

\- Isso foi uma piada? Eu realmente vim de um ritual magico? – perguntei desconfiado.

\- Desculpe, não pude evitar. Sim você veio desse ritual que eu falei, nunca eu teria imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer. Depois da surpresa de um bebe aparecendo no ritual eu fiz todas as magias de detecção em você e mais uma vez para minha surpresa você não era nada mais do que um bebe magico normal, demorou uma semana para eu descobrir que você realmente não era normal, a tua taxa de aprendizado, o teu vocabulário, o teu foco eram de alguém muito mais velho.

Para mim isso fazia sentido, uma das minhas teorias de reencarnação era que o cérebro de uma criança ou de um bebe não é desenvolvido o suficiente para comportar totalmente mente de um adulto é como se você tentar jogar Witcher 3 no primeiro computador feito, é impossível. A memória da vida passada precisa ser diminuída de alguma forma podendo ser total ou parcialmente deletada ou bloqueada, é possível que quando a memória é bloqueada a maneira de pensar influencia no desenvolvimento do reencarnado aumentando a velocidade do amadurecimento e aprendizado de coisas que ele já sabia.

O que aconteceu comigo na noite passada foi que eu destruí o bloqueio que protegia o meu cérebro de ser sobrecarregado com memorias.

"Tomara que a destruição do bloqueio não tenha nenhum efeito colateral."

Eu pisquei e vi que o Malcon continuou a explicação.

\- Então você pediu para ser treinado, eu inicialmente eu achei que essa era uma péssima ideia, então me ocorreu que isso era o que o ritual queria que eu te ensinasse tudo que eu aprendi fora do país. No começo eu achei que você iria desistir de aprender...

\- Desistir? Eu podia desistir? Por que não me disse? – eu interrompi.

\- Mas eu podia ver que você tinha o fogo da juventude em seus olhos - - Nunca realmente reclamou do treinamento e se esforçava para completar tudo mais perfeitamente possível, até conseguisse achar o núcleo aos 7 anos após meditar por somente 1 ano.

\- Você disse que conseguiu em 8 meses.

\- Sim, mas quando eu fiz foi com monges me ensinando, eu tinha 25 anos e já estava acostumado com a minha magia, provavelmente você é um dos poucos na sua idade que já chegaram nesse estágio de treinamento.

\- Um dos poucos?

\- O mundo é um lugar grande garoto, se você reencarnou quem pode dizer que não existem outros por ai? Podem existir bruxos por ai que treinam as suas crianças de um jeito muito melhor do que eu treinei você, pode existir alguém mais novo que seja muito mais versado em magia do que você.

Eu não podia refutar esse comentário.

\- Nos livros o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo é Albus Dumbledore, aqui é quem?

\- Dumbledore provavelmente nem entra no top 100, se o que eu suponho seja correto. – Malcom falou distraidamente.

\- Por que isso?

\- Tirando que Dumbledore seja de idade avançada, tem 3 dos cargos mais importantes da Inglaterra e outras coisas que ocupam muito do tempo dele, ele parece não gostar de rituais.

\- Rituais? – perguntei surpreso.

\- Sim, rituais. Ao contrário do que parte da população bruxa Inglesa pensa rituais não são malignos, os mais famosos podem ser escuros, mas como toda a magia é a intenção do usuário que decide o que o ritual vai fazer, se, é claro, fizer o ritual corretamente.

\- Rituais fazem tanta diferença assim?

\- Depende do ritual, por uma ironia da magia os rituais que tem sacrifícios humanos são os mais ineficientes, enquanto os que não tem e os que tem sacrifícios próprios como o seu sangue ou sua magia são mais eficientes. Não que os com sacrifício humano não te dão um enorme aumento no poder, mas a quantidade de magia que os sacrifícios tem é muito maior do que a magia que o usuário ganha, dizem que o que é ganho é 2% ou 3% e toda o resto da magia é perdido.

'Com 10 pessoas fica praticamente 20% da magia que um buxo normal tem, que é um grande aumento para qualquer mago, mas não é o que realmente acontece, enquanto o núcleo magico cresce muito com isso a sua magia fica contaminada com a magia dos outros e seu núcleo fica deformado por seu crescimento abruto. Enquanto isso um ritual como o ritual de purificação que serve para tirar todas as impurezas da tua magia sejam elas resquícios de poções, maldiçoes, feitiços e magia ambiente do seu corpo, não aumenta nada o seu núcleo, mas ele tira tudo que atrapalha a sua magia de atuar o mais eficientemente possível, aumentando assim o seu crescimento magico, mental e corporal, não precisa muito de sacrifício além de algo que simboliza pureza e um pouco de magia que você vai recuperar depois de um pouco de sono e comida.

Eu pisquei, rituais de purificação era uma das minhas teorias mais queridas na minha vida passada, mas não tinha achado que seria algo importante nessa realidade.

\- Isso é realmente interessante. – falei – Mas não saímos muito do tópico?

Malcom ficou vermelho e rapidamente voltou a ter uma um ar sério.

\- Sim. Você sabe que eu me distraio muito quando tem esse tipo de assunto na conversa.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, me lembro uma aula de literatura que você acabou me ensinando o sobre o básico de alquimia. O que estávamos falando mesmo?

Mais uma vez o rosto de Malcom ficou vermelho.

\- Você falou do ritual que o bebê magico (eu) apareceu, o porquê de você me treinar e eu acho que foi aí que saímos do assunto.

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia do que eu ia falar.

\- Sério?

\- É.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

\- O que você acha que devemos fazer sobre essa coisa de saber sobre o futuro? – perguntei.

\- Precisamos verificar tudo que é importante que você sabe, que tal fazermos uma lista?

\- Ok.

Malcom se levantou e com um aceno da varinha, que estava no coldre no pulso direito dele, tirou a louça suja do café da manhã e a mandou para a pia para lavar e com outro aceno ele convocou um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

\- Pode começar.

\- Pelo que eu me lembro as coisas importantes do primeiro livro são: Tom Riddle, que é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort, tentando matar Harry e o feitiço foi refletido por algo que Lilian Potter fez, Harry Potter crescer em Private Drive 4 em Little Whinging, Harry Potter fala com cobras, Hagrid leva Harry para Beco diagonal depois de enviar milhares de letras, enquanto estão em gringotts Hagrid tira a Pedra Filosofal, Quirrel é possuído por Tom Riddle e tenta roubar a pedra, aparentemente Dumbledore manipula Harry Potter para encontrar todas as respostas do desafio no terceiro andar onde a pedra está e então Harry, por causa da proteção que a Sra Potter deu, desintegrou Quirrel com as mãos, Dumbledore dá dicas que existe algo por trás da tentativa de assassinato que Tom tentou fazer, mas não diz nada de concreto.

\- O garoto matou alguém aos 11 anos? – perguntou Malcom espantado.

\- Sim. – confirmei.

Malcom olhou para o nada pensando.

\- Você sabe se alguém falou com ele sobre isso? Algum psicólogo? Os bruxos Ingleses nunca foram bons com essas coisas, 'um Obliviate melhora tudo' é a política dos curadores do St. Mungus em casos desses.

\- Os livros não tem muita informação sobre isso.

Malcom massageou os templos.

\- Esconder a pedra filosofal em uma escola cheia de alunos? Ele é doido? Quais eram esses desafios que ele passou?

Expliquei os desafios para ele.

\- Nenhuma barreira mágica? Nenhuma ilusão? Nada? Os Tomb Raiders de Gringotts não precisariam de quinze minutos para pegar a pedra e a maior parte do tempo eles estariam rindo demais para qualquer outra coisa.

Fiquei observando enquanto Malcom murmurava palavrões em voz baixa para eu não ouvir.

\- Vamos para o próximo ano, melhor acabar com isso antes que eu...

Dei um olhar para ele como se eu tivesse pena do que iria acontecer quando ele escutasse o que eu iria dizer.

\- Segundo ano: Potter é preso pelos seus familiares em seu quarto só recebendo comida uma vez por dia e indo ao banheiro 1 vez também – Malcom fechou o punho em raiva. – Dobby, o elfo domestico do Malfoys, rouba todas as cartas para Harry Potter, Weasley não recebendo as cartas acha que algo aconteceu com Harry tenta resgata-lo com um carro voador feito por seu pai, bloqueados na estação de trem Potter e Weasley pegam o carro emprestado, invisibilidade falha no meio da viagem, chegam na escola batendo no salgueiro lutador, ...

'...professor de DCAT é impostor que obliviate várias pessoas de seus feitos heroicos e usou esses feitos para ganhar fama, várias pessoas são petrificadas misteriosamente durante o ano escolar, Granger é petrificada depois de descobrir que quem estava Petrificando as pessoas era nada mais do que um Basilisco de 1000 anos que vivia na tubulação da escola, Harry encontra a entrada que fica no banheiro feminino do segundo piso e entra junto o professor inútil e Weasley, professor inútil tenta obliviate os dois para sair com a fama de ter encontrado a Câmara de Sonserina, o feitiço não dá certo por varinha quebrada, desmorona parte da passagem, Harry encontra Tommy, versão adolescente de Tom, e descobre que a alma da mais nova Weasley está sendo devorada pelo diário de Tom para abastecer o renascimento, Fenix de Dumbledore chega carregando Chapeu Seletor e destrói os olhos do basilisco, Harry tira a Espada de Grifinória do chapéu e esfaqueia a parte de dentro da boca do basilisco direto para o cérebro, uma presa perfura o braço, Tommy se vangloria por matar Potter, fênix cura o ferimento com suas lagrimas, Harry apunhala o diário com a presa e Tommy some'

\- Vai ficar cada vez mais complicado?

\- Sim, para o público dos livros gostar tem que ter um perigo maior a cada ano.

Os templos do Malcom já estavam vermelhos de tanto massagear.

\- Quem são Weasley e Granger?

\- Ronald Weasley o filho mais novo dos Weasley, Hermione Granger primeira geração (muito melhor do que nascida trouxa) filha de dois dentistas.

\- Nome do professor.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart, acho que é assim, nomes Ingleses são estranhos.

\- Você é Inglês agora.

\- Touché.

\- Qual era o tamanho da cobra.

\- Pelo que eu me lembro de algumas fanficts dizia ser 60 metros, mais ou menos.

\- O garoto tem coragem, totalmente idiota por ir encontrar alguém que ele provavelmente sabia que não tinha habilidade de fazer nada na situação e não procurar nenhum outro adulto, mas ele tem coragem.

\- Provavelmente perdeu a confiança nos professores no ano anterior por não terem acreditado que a Pedra Filosofal iria ser roubada e naquele ano foi descoberto no meio de uma aula de duelo que ele falava com cobras e os professores não fizeram nada para desfazer o medo que toda a escola tinha dele por causa dessa habilidade.

\- Professores de Hogwarts nunca foram realmente responsáveis pelos alunos, eles ensinavam nas aulas e tiravam pontos dos alunos que faziam coisas erradas, qualquer coisa além disso eles deixavam nas mãos dos estudantes.

\- Terceiro ano? – Malcon assentiu. – Terceiro ano começa com Harry Potter mais uma vez sofrendo na casa de seus tios agora com a cunhada da tia do Harry, ela faz ele ficar nervoso e ele magicamente torna ela em um balão inflável, ele passa o resto das féria no caldeirão furado, Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban, dementadore postos em Hogwarts para defender contra Sirius Black...

\- O QUE? Colocaram aqueles monstros em um lugar cheio de crianças?

Meus ouvidos zuniram com o volume do grito.

\- Sim, depois de ler uma fict e pensar sobre o assunto eu assumi que os dementadores estavam quase se revoltando em Azkaban por falta de alimento daí o governo colocou eles onde poderiam se alimentar facilmente, a fuga de Black só foi uma desculpa.

\- Isso iria fazer os pais reclamarem... a não ser que os líderes das facções soubessem disso e colocarem uma magia para que nenhuma carta com qualquer informação... mas colocar os dementadores em Hogwarts precisaria de uma grande movimentação dos funcionários do ministério. – Malcon massageou os templos. – Não tenho a mínima ideia como algo como isso conseguiria passar no ministério e ninguém protestar contra isso.

\- No livro diz que os bruxos não tem senso comum, também que como um todo eles acreditam no que o jornal diz e que são preguiçosos, por isso eu acho que os que não tem parentes em Hogwarts não acharam que deveriam fazer nada, os pais dos bruxos de primeira geração não tem autoridade para que consigam mudar a decisão do governo enquanto aqueles que trabalham no governo e tinham parentes em Hogwarts conheciam o motivo ou estavam com medo de perder o emprego e ficaram quietos.

Malcon ficou quieto por um tempo.

\- E esse é o nosso lindo governo.

Eu escrevi os capítulos Explicaçõe na memória, por isso se Alex tiver errado algo contando como foi o original isso é intencional.


	4. Cap 03 Explicações 2

Capitulo 3 – Explicações 2

\- E esse é o nosso lindo governo.

\- E o Sirius Black é inocente de tudo e foi jogado na prisão sem nenhum julgamento.

\- Não foi ele que traiu os Potters?

\- Não foi Pedro Pedigrew.

\- Pettigrew. – corrigiu Malcon sem notar. – Então o que foi morto era o verdadeiro traidor?

\- Ele não foi morto, ele é um animago com a forma de um rato e vive na casa dos Weasley.

\- Mais alguma revelação esse ano?

\- O professor de DCAT era um lobisomem, Potter conseguiu fazer um patrono corporal, mais nada de importante pelo que eu me lembro. – parei para pensar. – Ah! Harry Potter ganhou um mapa magico de Hogwarts dos gêmeos Weasleys. Como eu me esqueci disso?

\- Mapa magico?

\- Um mapa que mostra a exata localização e o nome de todas as pessoa dentro de Hogwarts e mostra todas as passagens secretas e as senhas para entrar nelas, ele tinha uma senha para ativar e outra para desativar o mapa e se alguém tentasse descobrir os segredos do mapa algumas mensagens apareciam nas páginas para irritar a pessoa que tentou.

Malcon parou para pensar um pouco, provavelmente fantasiando o que ele iria ter feito com um mapa desses enquanto estudava em Hogwarts.

\- Um artefato dos fundadores? – perguntou curioso.

\- Não, ele foi criado por quatro estudantes: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

\- Quatro estudantes criaram um mapa desses?

\- Sim, pelo que eu li de algumas entrevistas com a autora o mapa foi criado a partir de um encanto Homunculos ou algo parecido.

\- Isso é impossível, o encanto Homunculos somente mapeia um lugar sem nenhuma proteção magica e só mostra onde as pessoas estão no momento que a magia foi lançada se o bruxo é experiente o suficiente com esse encanto.

\- Então como eles ...?

Mais uma vez um silencio caiu sobre a sala de jantar, eu me mexi um pouco pois minha bunda já estava doendo de ficar sentado em uma cadeira de madeira sem acolchoamento.

\- Mistérios da magia? – perguntei esperando que pularmos o assunto, essa era a resposta para todas as perguntas para magias que não conseguíamos entender.

\- Mistérios da magia. – acena com a cabeça e volta a colocar a caneta, a qual está sendo usanda para anotar todas as informações que eu dou, no bloco de papel.

\- Quarto ano: final do Mundial de Quadribol, comensais da morte atacam, varinha de Potter é roubada e usada para conjurar a marca negra, Torneio Tribruxo é realizado em Hogwarts, Potter tem sonhos sobre Tom, Potter é escolhido 4º campeão, 1ª tarefa é roubar ovo de ouro de um ninho de um dragão, 2ª é salvar um refém do fundo do lago negro e 3ª é encontrar uma taça no meio de um labirinto cheio de armadilhas, a taça é uma chave de portal que leva Potter e o campeão de Hogwarts para um cemitério onde o campeão é morto e o sangue de Potter é usado para fazer um corpo para Tom, Harry consegue escapar e descobre que o professor de DCAT é na verdade Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. disfarçado com polissuco.

\- Dragão?

\- Sim.

\- Varinha roubada?

\- Sim. – revirei os olhos, isso era algo que Malcon gostava de reclamar, se os bruxos são tão dependentes de focos, por que diabos eles colocariam o único objeto que os permitiam utilizar magia em um lugar fácil de roubar ou quebrar como um bolso? Por que não utilizar um coldre para varinha? – Alguma outra pergunta?

\- Como Potter entrou no torneio?

\- Alguém usou um confundus muito forte no cálice de fogo, o objeto que escolhe o melhor entre todos os candidatos inscritos, e ele pensou que tinha 4 escolas e Potter era o único que foi candidatado nessa quarta escola.

\- Preciso estudar melhor sobre esse cálice para realmente opinar, mas para mim isso é uma completa idiotice, qualquer objeto desse tipo é encantado para não poder ser confundido de forma nenhuma. Por que Potter realmente competiu?

\- Disseram que o cálice fazia contratos mágicos e que se alguém não competisse essa pessoa perderia a magia.

\- Outra idiotice, as únicas formas de alguém entrar em um contrato é se você assine ou o seu guardião magico assine, se você assinar em nome de outra pessoa quem assinou é aquele vinculado pelo contrato. É possível enganar a pessoa ou usar magia para confundir a pessoa para assinar um contrato ... e depois apagar a memória, isso pode ter ocorrido se não tiver uma clausula no contrato contra a pessoa não estar totalmente ao controle de si no momento em que ela assina.

\- É difícil de acreditar que moveram Potter da torre da Grifinória só para jogar o nome no cálice.

\- Sim, mas não é impossível. Melhor pesquisar antes de assumir qualquer coisa.

Malcon olhou para o bloco de notas que já estava cheio de escrita.

\- Como foi criado o novo corpo de Tom?

Pisquei surpreso que ele usou o nome verdadeiro.

\- Eu estive fora do pais enquanto ele estava no seu reinado de terror. – explicou Malcon vendo minha surpresa. – Por isso eu não temo o taboo que colocaram no nome como todo mundo.

Eu não tinha reparado que Malcon nunca tinha falado todos aqueles nomes com hifens que tem nos livros, mas ele também não chamava Tom pelo nome que ele criou, sempre foi Darth Lord.

\- E então? – perguntou Malcon.

Notei que eu tinha me distraído.

\- O corpo dele foi criado em algo como um ritual, primeiro de tudo Tom já tinha um corpo que era parecido com um homúnculo recém-nascido que deu errado, é dito que ele conseguia fazer magia mas nada muito grandioso.

Mais uma vez notei sinais de irritação vindo de Malcon, punhos fechados, olhos estreitos e uma aura de perigo.

\- Não era para eu me surpreender com um desgraçado desses, ele tentou matar Potter quando ele era um bebe. – falou Malcon mexendo as mãos como se tentando estrangular algo invisível.

Eu entendi a raiva, por ter lido os livros de Harry Potter muito jovem eu nunca pensei em como Tom conseguiu o corpo bebe que ele tinha, foi somente quando eu li uma fanfict, foi explicado que Peter Pettigrew sequestrou uma mulher gravida e com um ritual Tom possuiu o feto e com isso matando a mãe e o filho.

\- Quando Potter chega no cemitério ele é atingido com um estupefaça e quando ele acorda Pettigrew já está terminando de preparar a poção, os ingredientes finais são o bebemort, osso do pai dado sem saber, carne do servo dada de bom grado e sangue do inimigo tirado a força. Pelo menos isso foi o que Pettigrew falou no livro enquanto colocava tudo dentro do caldeirão como se fosse um ritual.

\- Nunca ouvi falar desse ritual. – Malcon disse depois de um tempo. – É realmente difícil descobrir todos os efeitos de um ritual assim com tão pouca informação, é possível que o Comensal disfarçado tenha preparado Potter para o ritual durante o ano sem ele saber, é possível que a participação de Potter no torneio seja parte do ritual e é possível que a ressureição de Tom não seja realmente um ritual e sim somente uma poção para modificar o corpo que ele estava possuindo para algo mais confortável para ele.

\- Mais coisas para pesquisar.

Eu não me importava fazer pesquisas desde que os livros fossem legíveis, o que a maioria dos livros antigos eram, os mais recentes tinham muito mais erros gramaticais, principalmente livros do 'herói' com o sorriso mais bonito.

\- Quinto ano. – pede Malcom

\- Ok. Começa com Potter sendo atacado por dois dementadores perto da casa dos parentes e ele se defende com o Patrono, chegando em casa ele recebe uma carta dizendo que por usar um feitiço perto de um no-maj ele vai ser expulso de Hogwarts e ter sua varinha partida, depois ele recebe uma carta dizendo que vai ter um julgamento para decidir o que vai acontecer, Potter é levado para a mansão Black que está sob um Fidelius onde encontra seus amigos onde descobre que durante toda as férias ele vem sendo desacreditado pelo Ministério por falar sobre o retorno de Tom para todo mundo no final do torneio Tribruxo, Potter é julgado em um tribunal completo e é absolvido de todas as acusações...

"...Potter tem sonhos estranhos que envolvem o departamento de ministérios, na volta a Hogwarts é descoberto que o novo professor de DCAT é Dolores Umbrigde, uma funcionária do Ministério, vendo como Umbridge não estava ensinando nada para os alunos com medo de que eles serem um exército leal a Dumbledore para se rebelar contra o governo Granger cria um grupo de estudos de DCAT com Potter como professor e com o nome de Armada de Dumbledore, Umbridge usa uma pena que escreve com sangue das pessoas como um meio para detenção e depois de um tempo descobre o grupo de estudo por um traidor no meio do grupo, Dumbledore sai de Hogwarts por causa disso..."

"... Uma visão do seu padrinho, Sirius Black, mostra que ele está sendo torturado no departamento de Ministérios, Potter mais 5 amigos invadem o departamento até encontrarem uma profecia com o nome de Potter e o falso nome de Tom nela e então Comensais da Morte aparecem pedindo a profecia, luta acontece, chega a Ordem da Fênix que é os aliados de Dumbledore, Sirius Black é morto, Potter corre atrás de Belatrix Lestrange até a entrada do Ministério onde Tom e Dumbledore lutam, Potter é possuído por Tom e é repelido pelo 'amor' que ele tem por Black, Ministro chega no meio da batalha e vê Tom, Potter é mandado para o escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts e o diretor conta a profecia que tinha quebrado no meio da batalha para ele..."

"...A profecia é mais ou menos assim: Aquele que vencerá o Lord das trevas nascerá no final do sétimo mês, nascido para aqueles que o enfrentaram três vezes e o Lord das trevas o marcará como igual, ele terá o poder que o Lord não sabe, um dos dois deverá morrer pela mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver."

\- Potter é um vidente...? Não, que o que ele viu não era verdade então ele não pode ser, de alguma forma Tom colocou essa visão na mente do Potter, mas como? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Isso é respondido mais para frente. – respondi com um sorriso. – próxima pergunta.

\- Foi essa tal de Dolores que mandou os dementadores?

Enquanto falávamos Malcon acenou com a varinha na direção do fogão, rapidamente uma chaleira saiu do armário, se encheu de agua da torneira e voou para o fogão, que se acendeu.

\- Sim, como você soube?

\- Todos os professores de DCAT colocaram Potter em perigo, a única diferença é que dessa vez ela fez antes das aulas começarem. Como eles entraram no Departamento de Mistérios?

\- Andando, você acha que algo tão importante como o Ministério vai ter proteções contra invasão ou que uma das partes mais importantes dele como o Departamento de Mistérios vai ter uma proteção maior ainda, mas não, eles entraram andando e a única coisa que barrou a passagem deles é uma sala de girava depois que eles fechavam uma porta que eles tinham aberto, nenhuma defesa, nenhum guarda, nada.

\- Provável que algum comensal ou simpatizante deixou tudo assim para eles entrarem.

\- Isso só faz com a situação do ministério fica mais feia, alguém com uma posição muito alta arranjou isso ou eles foram subornados, para deixar a defesa de algo tão importante mesmo em um tempo de paz... – suspirei.

Realmente é pedir muito que tenha algo feliz para falar nessa análise? Pelo menos vamos ter maiores chances de mudar o terrível futuro que nos aguarda.

\- Sexto ano? – perguntei, Malcon assentiu. – Potter mais uma vez na casa de seus parentes, Dumbledore chega na casa fala que ele herdou tudo de Black e então leva Harry para tentar contratar Horácio Slughorn para o cargo de poções, depois de conseguir Potter é levado para a casa dos Weasley, nas compras para Hogwarts Potter vê Malfoy Junior agindo estranho e o segue até Borgin e Burkes, onde Malfoy ameaça o dono para vender ou ensinar algo e para mostrar que a ameaça é séria ele mostra o antebraço esquerdo para o Borgin..."

"... por isso Potter acha que Malfoy virou um comensal pela falha do seu pai na obtenção da profecia e por ter sido preso, mas ninguém acredita nela, eles vão para Hogwarts onde descobrem que Snape é o novo professor de DCAT, Dumbledore tem aulas particulares com Harry, que não são nada mais do que ver memorias que o diretor coletou, o ano passa com uma garota da Grifinória tocando um colar amaldiçoado e uma garrafa de uísque envenenada que Weasley tomou por acidente, Potter ficou um pouco obcecado com Malfoy por ele desaparecer do Mapa,..."

"... Harry aprende que Tom sobreviveu a aquela noite por ter feito Horcruxes, um tipo de magia de alma que a pessoa quebra a sua própria alma e coloca os pedaços em objetos, enquanto esses objetos existirem a alma da pessoa não passa adiante, no final do ano Dumbledore acha a localização de uma das horcruxes e leva Potter junto, quando eles voltam uma marca negra está em cima de uma das torres de Hogwarts, quando eles voltam para Hogwarts eles encontram comensais da morte, Dumbledore paralisa Potter embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que ele está..."

"... Snape chega na torre onde eles estão e mata Dumbledore, depois de algum tempo Potter é liberado da paralisia ele corre para perseguir Snape e Malfoy, durante a perseguição no castelo Harry vê a Ordem da Fênix lutando com vários comensais da morte, no final Snape e Potter duelam com vitória esmagadora para Snape, a Horcrux que Dumbledore e Potter foram buscar era falsa, ela tinha sido trocada por alguém com o nome R.A.B., e o que Malfoy tinha trabalhado o ano inteiro era um par de armários que transportavam o que entrava de um armário para o outro, o Funeral de Dumbledore é feito em Hogwarts e ele é enterrado ali mesmo."

\- Horcruxes? – pergunta Malcom.

\- Você faz um ritual de preparação, mata um inocente e com isso a sua alma se divide, pegue uma parte de sua alma e coloca em um objeto e pronto! A sua alma não irá passar adiante até ter todos objetos que te ancoram nessa realidade destruídos. Os no-maj tem algo similar na ficção, é o chamado Phylactery ou jarro da alma. – falei como se eu estivesse ensinando uma receita. - As Horcruxes só podem ser destruídas pelo dono se esse realmente se arrepender por ter feito elas, por fogo maldito ou veneno de basilisco.

\- Eu já estou enojado com o que você falou antes, não precisa explicar mais. – resmungou. – E ele fez mais de um desses?

\- Sete. – respondi – O diário do segundo ano, anel dos Gaunt, medalhão de Sonserina, taça da Lufa-Lufa, diadema de Corvinal, uma cobra que é possível que seja familiar dele e finalmente Harry Potter.

Malcom piscou algumas vezes então olhou para o nada pensando, por um momento eu vi que ele voltou a ficar raivoso, mas rapidamente a sua expressão voltou a ficar neutra. Escutando o barulho da chaleira fervendo no fogão ele se levantou, foi até o armário, pegou uma xicara, a colocou na pia, foi até o armário de mantimentos pegou um saquinho de chá e voltou para a pia para fazer seu chá.

Eu observei o meu tio adotivo, ele nunca se chamou de meu pai, fazendo tudo o possível para não estourar de raiva por toda a informação que eu tinha dado para ele. Eu tinha notado que a cada ano que eu explicava ele ficava mais tenso, em algumas partes ele tinha quase quebrado a caneta que ele estava usando para anotar os pontos principais da história.

Demorou alguns minutos para o chá ficar pronto, tomando um gole de chá Malcom voltou para a mesa.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo.

Eu nunca gostei de chá nem café, eu tomava de vez em quando para não me sentir deixado de fora, todos os amigos de Malcon que visitavam a casa gostavam de um ou de outro, e eu era proibido de convidar qualquer um da minha classe por ter muitos objetos mágicos espalhados pela casa (não que eu tivesse muitos amigos por meu jeito de agir). Os amigos do meu Tio eram todos diferentes, a maioria era de outros países, outras culturas e todos eram interessantes, cada um tinha uma área de estudo diferente e eles contavam histórias sobre suas descobertas, foi com isso que eu me interessei por runas antigas.

-Sétimo ano? – pede Malcon.

\- Ok. Potter volta para os Dursley, por nada mais do que o último desejo de Dumbledore, ministério tem vários comensais e simpatizantes que declaram que qualquer viagem magica perto de onde Potter mora é proibida, um plano com 6 pessoas com poção polissuco fazendo duble de corpo de Potter, comensais estavam esperando por perto, cada um deles foi para um lado, quase chegando a casa segura Tom descobriu o verdadeiro, mas é detido pelas proteções do lugar, Potter vai para a casa dos Weasley para o casamento do filho mais velho, onde um patrono apareceu dizendo que o ministério foi tomado por Tom e logo após isso os comensais atacam a casa..."

"... Potter e amigos fogem para uma cidade e vão para um café discutir o que fazer, no meio da conversa duas pessoas entram no café, eles acabam sendo simpatizantes de Tom, que capturam qualquer pessoa que fala Voldemort, Tom colocou um Taboo nessa palavra, eles voltaram para o antigo quartel da Ordem da Fenix e lá descobriram que tinha uma horcrux lá, mas foi roubada, e que o ladrão tinha vendido para Umbridge, eles invadem o ministério causam um monte de confusão e conseguem fugir, mas o local do esconderijo é descoberto e eles começam a acampar em lugares aleatórios..."

"... Fazem a brilhante decisão de usar a horcrux como um colar e assim Weasley é influenciado pelo medalhão a sair do grupo, Potter faz a brilhante decisão de visitar o tumulo dos seus pais, que ele não teve vontade até o momento e é pego em uma armadilha feita com a cobra de Tom, a varinha de Potter é destruída na luta e eles conseguem fugir, Potter vê um patrono corça e decide segui-la até um lago congelado onde Potter vê a espada de Grifinória no fundo do lago, decidindo mergulhar ele é quase afogado pelo medalhão que ele tem no pescoço..."

"... Weasley aparece e salva Potter de sua morte idiota e juntos destroem a Horcrux com a espada que estava cheia de veneno, por ela ter sido usada para matar o basilisco no segundo ano, algum tempo depois Potter fala Tome e eles são capturados por simpatizantes, são presos na casa dos Malfoy e torturados para saber onde conseguiram a espada, eles descobrem que teve uma tentativa de roubar a espada de Hogwarts e ela foi movida para Gringotts..."

"... com isso eles descobrem que uma das Horcruxes está no cofre dos Lestrange de Gringotts, eles fogem dos Malfoy com Olivaras, um goblin e dois estudantes de Hogwarts e vão parar na casa do filho mais velho dos Weasley onde eles planejam uma invasão a Gringotts, eles invadem tem alguns problemas e conseguem fugir com a Horcrux, que erra a taça da Lufa-Lufa, e um dragão, mas a espada é roubada. Potter vê pela sua Horcrux que Tom vai conferir todas as Horcrux por ter sido informado que uma delas foi roubada e ele pensa em todos os locais onde elas estão, um desses locais é Hogwarts..."

"... chegando em Hogsmeade eles são encurralados por Dementadores e por Comensais e são salvos pelo irmão de Dumbledore, que os leva para uma sala secreta em Hogwarts onde todos os alunos, que se rebelaram contra os comensais que estavam dando aulas e torturando alunos, estavam se escondendo, os amigos de Potter descem para a câmara de Sonserina enquanto Potter tenta descobrir onde a Horcrux está, Tom aparece com seus minions e tenta tomar a escola de volta, Potter descobre que a Horcrux está na sala escondida..."

"... os amigos de Potter voltam já tendo destruído a taça Horcrux e vão procurar a Horcrux na sala, são atacados por 3 filhos de comensais, um deles lança fogo maldito, destruindo assim a Horcrux e matando dois deles, Potter salva Malfoy do fogo, a batalha é parada por Tom no meio e ele demanda a entrega de Potter, Potter vê pela sua Horcrux que Tom está na Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade, Potter e amigos vão por uma passagem secreta para a Casa dos Gritos e veem Snape sendo morto pela cobra de Tom..."

Parei a explicação, tinha me esquecido de explicar as Relíquias da Morte.

Malcom olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada, perguntando para mim o porquê de eu ter parado.

\- Me esqueci de explicar duas coisas, Potter descobre que a lenda das relíquias da Morte é verdadeira.

\- Não me lembro de ouvir falar disso.

\- Sabe a história dos três irmãos do "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo"? – ele acena com a cabeça. – Os itens são de verdade, a capa de invisibilidade é a capa que o Potter ganhou no primeiro ano, a pedra da ressurreição é uma pedra que tem no anel Gaunt, o anel era uma Horcrux, e por último a varinha da morte, a varinha que Dumbledore usava e que Voldemort roubou do tumulo do antigo diretor. A outra coisa que eu esqueci de explicar é que Dumbledore deixou herança para os três. Para Granger foi o livro original de Beedle, o Bardo, para Weasley é um objeto que ajuda a achar os aliados quando eles falam o seu nome e para Potter é o pomo de ouro que ele capturou na primeira partida de quadribol que ele jogou.

"... voltando para a explicação, Snape estava morrendo com o veneno da cobra e Tom saiu da casa dos gritos, Potter apareceu para o seu antigo professor e este lhe deu algumas memorias, conjurando um frasco ele guardou as memorias e voltou para Hogwarts no escritório do diretor onde tinha uma penseira, as memorias lhe mostraram que Snape era amigo de Lilian Potter quando eles eram crianças e que Potter tinha uma Horcrux na sua cicatriz..."

"... Potter sai do escritório do diretor e caminha pela a escola que agora está um pouco destruída e com vários corpos dos alunos e professores que participaram da batalha, Potter fala com Longbotton sobre matar a cobra de Tom e que isso é importante, Potter então vai para a Floresta Proibida se entregar para Tom, pois sem a morte de Harry Potter Tom vai continua imortal, Tom mata Potter com uma Avada Kedrava, Potter se vê em um lugar branco, algo como um lugar entre a vida e a morte, e fala com Dumbledore, sobre que ele realmente não está morto que a Horcrux, um ser deformado que estava esparramado no chão perto deles, recebeu a Avada Kedrava no lugar de Potter e que agora ele pode escolher entre passar adiante e voltar para o mundo dos vivos..."

"... Voltando para o mundo dos vivos Potter se finge de morto até que Tom convoca o Chapeu seletor e coloca ele na cabeça de Longbotton e o Darth Lord incendeia o chapéu, Longbotton consegue tirar o chapéu e pega a espada de Grifinória de dentro dele e mata a cobra de Tom, Potter se levanta e ajuda na batalha até que a batalha final entre Potter e Tom se inicia, com Potter na vantagem pois a varinha da Morte que Tom está usando é leal a Potter e assim o Herói mata o Vilão com um simples Expelliarmus, acertando e refletindo a maldição da morte que Tom tinha usado. Tem um epílogo e uma peça de teatro para a continuação da história..."

"... O epílogo conta uma pequena história conto onde Potter manda seu filho mais novo para Hogwarts, não explicando muita coisa. A peça de teatro conta a história dos filhos de Potter onde eles roubam um vira tempo para tentar salvar o campeão do torneio Tribruxo de Hogwarts e acabam falhando miseravelmente e alterando várias linhas do tempo, no final a filha de Tom Riddle foi que manipulou eles para fazer isso e ela era a vilã dessa história."

\- Alguma ideia de como impedir de tudo isso acontecer? – pergunta Malcom.

\- Varias. – respondi confiante. – Mas temos que confirmar que essa é uma das linhas do tempo que eu conheço.


	5. Cap 04 Planos e treinamento

Capitulo 4 – Planos e treinamento.

\- Quais seriam os seus planos? – perguntou Malcom.

\- Eu tenho planos para acabar com as Horcruxes, eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como acabar com os Comensais e os simpatizantes. – parei para pensar. – Na verdade os planos que eu tenho são para achar as Horcruxes.

\- Só para achar elas?

\- Sim, você usaria Fogo Maldito? – ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação. – E não temos nenhum basilisco por perto, o que é um problema também.

Conseguir as Horcruxes é fácil quando você sabe mais ou menos onde elas estão e mais ou menos as proteções que elas tem.

\- Se começássemos hoje as horcruxes mais difíceis de conseguir seriam o diário, que está com Malfoy, o medalhão que está na casa dos Black e a taça que está no cofre de Gringotts. Para conseguir o anel nós só precisaríamos de alguns Tomb Raiders na antiga casa dos Gaunt que provavelmente eles conseguiriam depois de algum tempo, não acho que ninguém presta atenção naquela casa mesmo, para conseguir o diadema é só ir a Hogwarts com alguma boa desculpa ou se esgueirar por alguma passagem secreta.

\- Eu acho que não conseguiríamos facilmente nos esgueirar pelas proteções de Hogwarts. As proteções do castelo são uma das mais fortes do pais. – explicou Malcon.

\- Você já analisou elas?

\- Não.

\- Então como você sabe disso? Provavelmente mais uma daquelas coisas que de tanto repetir a maioria das pessoas acham que é verdade, como que Hogwarts é a melhor escola de magia do mundo.

Malcon abriu a boca para falar algo mas logo fechou.

\- Como eles sabem que Hogwarts é a melhor? Com que tipo de dados eles constataram isso? Compararam as notas de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s dos alunos?

\- Não tenho ideia, mas voltando ao assunto, mesmo assim eu não acho que essa tua ideia de entrar em Hogwarts pelas passagens secretas seja viável.

\- Ok, então vamos com criar uma desculpa para entrar em Hogwarts. O problema é que se fizermos isso vai chamar muita atenção para nós e provavelmente não vamos conseguir as outras Horcruxes. – nisso Malcon assentiu. – O anel já foi decidido e o diadema é complicado de pegar agora, o medalhão seria difícil também pois teríamos que passar por todas as proteções que os membros da família Black colocaram na casa e conhecendo eles devem ser proteções bem perigosas.

\- Onde fica a mansão Black?

\- Em uma rua dos no-maj, Grimuald Place, ou algo parecido, número 12. Isso dificultaria também a entrada na casa, pois teríamos que não chamar a atenção dos no-maj que moram nos prédios do lado.

Malcon piscou surpreso sobre o endereço.

\- A casa ancestral dos Black fica em um prédio no-maj?

\- Eu li em algumas histórias que a mãe de Sirius Black foi expulsa da real casa ancestral e foi morar com o marido nessa casa, não tem como uma casa que é tão fervorosamente a favor de supremacia puro sangue ter a sua casa ancestral em um bairro trouxa, a não ser que a antiga casa ancestral fosse destruída.

\- Melhor voltarmos ao assunto.

\- Onde paramos mesmo? – perguntei.

\- Já foi o anel, diadema e medalhão.

\- A cobra possivelmente não foi criada ainda, o diário e a taça são impossíveis agora.

\- Até agora os planos que você falou são idiotas. – comentou Malcon seriamente.

\- Isso é porque eles são os planos de nós nos mexermos agora, o diário seria facilmente roubado se nós estivermos no dia em que ele foi plantado nos pertences de Gina Weasley, o medalhão facilmente destruído se conseguirmos liberar Sirius Black de Azkaban, o diadema pode ser facilmente obtido quando eu ir para Hogwarts como um estudante, a taça pode ser obtida se conseguirmos convencer Black de anular o casamento de Belatriz Lestrange e depois expulsar ela da família. Mas tudo tem que ser feito depois de conseguirmos o diário, pois se liberarmos Black antes do Malfoy plantar o diário nos pertences da Weasley as coisas poderão mudar o suficiente para que ele escolha outra pessoa.

\- Esse plano parece ser mais razoável.

\- Sim, mas ele envolve deixar Potter sofrer até os 12 anos com a idiotice dos tios dele, passar pelos desafios do primeiro ano e Sirius Black ficar na cadeia por mais 5 anos. – suspirei. – É realmente estranho estar manipulando os acontecimentos para o melhor resultado.

Não seria tão fácil como eu inicialmente pensei, cada Horcrux tinha sua própria proteção, nada impossível de se passar, mas tudo difícil o suficiente para que nós não conseguirmos achar todas elas antes de eu ir para Hogwarts.

Eu realmente deveria estar feliz por ir parar em um mundo que eu conhecia um pouco da história e o que iria acontecer de importante, um mundo com magica e, principalmente, um mundo o qual eu era realmente fã, mas as coisas complicam quando você tem que manipular a história para as chances de você sobreviver aumentarem.

Pelo lado bom: eu tenho Magia!

Pelo lado ruim: meus inimigos também tem.

Além de terem magia eles também tinham o conhecimento da biblioteca das famílias deles, o conhecimento que os antepassados deles acumularam.

As únicas vantagens que eu realmente tenho, além de saber o possível futuro, é que eu vou estar realmente treinando para batalhas e eles estão curtindo a vida de puro-sangue, mexendo com políticas e cuidando os filhos.

A vida não é justa, mas pelo menos eu não sou Harry Potter, não tenho a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo bruxo em meus ombros desde que eu tinha 15 meses.

Pensando bem eu não existia quando o meu corpo era para estar nessa idade, realmente estranho. Vamos ignorar isso pelo momento.

Uma mão apareceu na frente de meu rosto.

\- Ótimo, você está prestando atenção agora. – falou Malcon. – É impossível agora fazer qualquer coisa agora, vamos deixar a informação assentar e somente após isso decidimos o que vamos fazer.

Eu concordei com ele.

\- Agora que tudo foi discutido, que tal voltarmos para o treinamento. – falou Malcon com um grande sorriso.

Eu gelei, esse sorriso era algo que eu temia, o treinamento seria realmente pesado.

Malcon acenou com a varinha sobre a pilha de papel que acumulou enquanto eu estava explicando a história, o papel se arrumou em uma pilha e voou para o segundo andar, provavelmente para o escritório dele. Se levantado com um ar de felicidade ele acenou com a mão para eu me apressar para ir para o dojô.

A casa onde nós morávamos tinha duas construções, a residência com 4 andares, o subsolo com o aquecedor, todas as ferramentas de conserto e um pequeno laboratório de poções, o térreo com a sala de entrada, sala de tv, cozinha/sala de jantar e área de serviço, o primeiro andar com os 4 quartos (meu, Malcon e dois de visitas), escritório de Malcon e uma pequena biblioteca, o sótão era um deposito de vários objetos mágicos ou não que um dia 'poderiam' ser necessários, ou como eu pensava colecionador de tralhas.

A segunda construção era o dojo (onde nós praticávamos artes marciais), e um quarto realmente fortalecido e protegido magicamente para o treinamento de magia e para experimentações.

Nós morávamos um pouco distante da cidade, o terreno era grande, a casa foi construída pelos Avós maternos de Malcon que eram no-maj e foi herdada por ele quando eles morreram.

O dojô tinha o chão almofadado, as paredes tinham uma pintura que as faziam aparecer de madeira e tinha vários bonecos de treinamento, eles não tinham uma coordenação boa se não tivesse ninguém controlando eles.

\- Você concorda que precisamos aumentar o seu treinamento certo? – perguntou Malcom.

\- Sim.

\- Além de você ter uma mente mais madura que as outras crianças de sua idade, em alguns anos você vai encontrar os perigos que tem em Hogwarts e por causa da meu sangue não ser "puro" você provavelmente vai ser perseguido pelos Comensais se algum dia Tom voltar ao poder.

\- Sim concordo, com esse seu discurso você provavelmente é um dos adultos mais sábios da série. A maioria deles queria que as crianças ficassem de lado e no escuro de tudo que acontecia na guerra. Isso é impossível, é melhor dar informações e explicar o porquê de eles não poderem participar e ensinar a eles a se defender e que se eles não conseguem ganhar no treinamento contra bruxos que não estão lutando a sério eles só iriam atrapalhar contra bruxos que não se importam de matar.

\- Adolescentes não são tão fáceis assim de se convencer, eles ainda iriam tentar fazer mais do que suas capacidades. Pessoas nessa idade não sabem o limite de suas habilidades, sempre superestimando ou subestimando tudo ao seu redor, não que os adultos não façam o mesmo é só que os adolescentes fazem erros mais graves.

\- É verdade, mas mesmo assim deixando eles no escuro só piora a situação.

\- Sim. Continuando o treinamento, você já aprendeu a achar seu núcleo magico certo? – eu assenti – O próximo passo é fazer a magia fluir pelo seu corpo.

\- Mas ela já faz isso.

\- O que você sentiu é o excesso de magia que o seu corpo produz por você não a utilizar de nenhuma forma, ela geralmente se acumula no corpo da criança por algum tempo até que algum tipo de emoção forte aconteça liberando essa magia e assim liberando parte ou totalmente a magia que está acumulada e possivelmente usando a magia que está no núcleo magico, isso é perigoso pois se a criança usa magia de um núcleo que ainda não está estável isso pode deformar o núcleo. O núcleo magico se estabiliza o suficiente pela idade de 6 ou 7 anos.

\- Então você só começou a me ensinar quando o meu se estabilizou?

\- Sim, foi uns 3 meses antes de você fazer 6 anos, eu esperei até o seu aniversário para confirmar.

\- Mas se o núcleo se estabiliza a essa idade por que não vamos para Hogwarts aos 7?

\- Tem a parte política, que antigamente tinham variam mortes pelas brigas entre nobres, tem que os nobres gostavam de ensinar magias para seus filhos antes de eles irem para a escola, mostrando que eles eram melhores que os outros e tem finalmente que o núcleo até aos 11 anos é facilmente afetado pela magia ambiente.

\- Como assim?

\- Se os pais da criança usam muito transfiguração perto dela o núcleo da criança vai se modificar para ser mais compatível com esse ramo da magia, tem muita magia de um tipo de elemento nesse local, a criança que mora ali vai ter melhor compatibilidade com esse elemento. É claro que isso demora um bom tempo e cada núcleo se modificam em tempos e maneiras diferentes, mas essa é a teoria.

\- E qual seria a melhor configuração para criar uma criança? – perguntei curioso.

\- É diferente de criança para criança e do que os pais querem moldar a criança, isso geralmente não dá certo fazendo os pais e as crianças infelizes, por isso esse estudo foi deixado de lado como algo inútil. O que eu fiz desde que você veio nessa casa foi deixar a magia ambiente daqui o mais neutra possível.

\- Por que?

\- Você veio a mim como uma mensagem divina, eu não queria mudar nada que fez você ser tão especial para ser mandado para aqui.

\- Obrigado, eu acho.

Malcon simplesmente sorriu para mim.

\- Agora voltando mais uma vez, hoje você vai aprender a fazer a magia fluir pelo seu corpo, com a magia fluindo pelo seu corpo ele vai se fortalecer muito mais rapidamente, se você continuar fluindo a magia pelo seu corpo 24 horas por dia eu acho que quando tiver 15 anos você vai ter uma fisionomia de um atleta Olímpico.

\- Sério? É por isso que você sempre ganha quando nós treinamos?

Malcon fica vermelho e dá uma falsa tosse.

\- Essa técnica aumenta a rapidez que o seu corpo se fortalece por isso não importa o que eu faça não tem como cancelar isso sem me tornar um sedentário por vários meses.

\- Então eu venho perdendo esse tempo todo para alguém com um corpo super-humano?

\- Sim. Essa é a terceira coisa que eu aprendi com os monges a primeira e a segunda foram meditação e encontrar o meu núcleo magico, a quarta foi a parte avançada dessa técnica que é o reforço ativo, você coloca magia em seus músculos e ossos para garantir um grande impulso na sua força e velocidade e também protege o seu corpo da maior parte do dano que iria acontecer se você usasse esse tanto de força normalmente, claro que cada vez mais controle você tem menor é quantidade de magia consumida e menos serão os danos.

\- Eu vi isso em alguns animes, disseram que isso era algo difícil de se fazer e que se você errasse você destruía os músculos.

\- Nunca ouvi isso acontecer, se você colocar magia demais ela simplesmente sai do corpo, você tem certeza que era algo parecido?

\- Mais ou menos, pelo que eu sei eles falaram sobre descobrir exatamente como o objeto que você quer usar e preencher todos os defeitos que ele tem, se você põem magia de menos não funciona tão bem e se puser magia de mais ele quebra.

\- É uma boa teoria, mas precisa saber exatamente como o objeto é no momento em que o reforço é usado e eu não conheço nenhum feitiço que consiga fazer isso de uma maneira tão exata e que dê informação de um jeito no qual você facilmente processa-la para usar em batalhas. Vamos começar agora, sente-se na posição lótus e concentre-se no caminho que a você sentiu a magia percorrer e use a magia de seu núcleo para fazer esse caminho.

Eu me concentrei em achar o meu núcleo, você pensaria que depois de tantas vezes fazendo isso seria fácil, mas continua sendo difícil e complicado, parece que toda vez que eu paro de prestar atenção ele some.

Finalmente achando o núcleo eu tento puxar uma parte dele para seguir o caminho, ele vai até um pedaço até que escapou de meu aperto e como um elástico o núcleo voltou para sua forma normal, não foi algo confortável de se sentir.

\- Alguma dica? – perguntei depois de me recuperar da sensação estranha.

\- A magia de cada um se comporta de uma maneira diferente, é como a personalidade das pessoas, algumas magias são imóveis que nem uma pedra, outras são indomáveis como os animais selvagens outras são como as nuvens que dançam entre os seus dedos quando você tenta alcança-las.

\- Esse é um dos momentos 'eu não tenho nenhuma ideia da resposta então eu digo algo enigmático para eu me senti como um daqueles antigos mestres de artes marciais'?

Ele simplesmente me ignorou.

Voltei a meditar, e de novo tive que encontrar meu núcleo, mais tempo da minha vida perdido.

Tentei de várias formas convencer, obrigar implorar para a minha magia fazer o que eu queria mas nada aconteceu por um bom tempo.

\- O almoço já está pronto. – falou Malcon me sacudindo.

Me levantei e cai de novo, as minhas pernas estavam dormentes depois de ficar tanto tempo sentado.

\- Hoje fiz um de seus pratos preferidos.

Era macarronada. Uma coisa que não mudou na minha reencarnação era o gosto por esse prato.

Dias se passaram e nada de eu conseguir fazer a maldita magia se mexer, o pior é que eu estava perdendo tempo indo para a escola sendo que eu já sabia tudo até o ensino médio.

Malcon continuou dizendo que era para mim fazer amigos da minha idade, eu preferia esperar até que eu entrasse em Hogwarts para fazer amigos da minha idade, lá pelo menos eu teria assuntos mais interessantes para conversar.

Eu sempre chegava em casa da escola mais cansado do que quando eu terminava o treinamento nos finais de semana.

\- Então como vai meu pequeno Alex? – perguntou uma voz com sotaque francês logo após eu sair da escola.

\- Tia Catherine. – falei alegremente, parei percebendo o que ela falou. – Eu não sou pequeno.

\- Você fica tão bonitinho bravo. – falou apertando a minha bochecha.

Catherine Baron era alguém que sempre visitava a nossa casa quando podia, eu gostava dela, era uma das poucas pessoas que me tratava como um igual, além de ela ser uma linda mulher francesa de longos cabelos morenos e olhos azuis.

\- Onde está Malcon?

\- Ele teve que ir receber um livro que ele encomendou e pediu para te buscar da escola.

\- Eu consigo ir sozinho para casa. – falei cruzando os braços.

Ela simplesmente riu, eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era infantil, mas era calmante voltar ao normal depois que eu me lembrei da minha vida passada.

No caminho para casa continuamos conversando sobre assuntos banais e como a pesquisa para o livro que ela estava escrevendo ia indo.

\- É realmente uma pena que tenha tão poucos registros escritos e locais históricos, os romanos que vieram destruíram quase tudo dos povos nativos, nós não conhecemos nem 10% da cultura dos bruxos nativos.

\- Mas não tem várias pessoas que continuam a realizar as coisas que eles faziam?

\- Sim e não, a maior parte da cultura que eles tinham foi corrompida pelo tempo, esquecida, deixada de lado ou foi obrigada a desaparecer pelos conquistadores romanos, o que temos hoje é uma versão completamente diferente do que os nativos e do que os romanos faziam."

"Por exemplo, um ritual da maturidade utilizado em certas aldeias, eles colocavam a criança no meio de um círculo completo na parte mais oeste do círculo abria um caminho para uma espiral que ia para onde a criança ficava com uma grande bacia, o círculo tinha 10 centímetros de profundidade e 15 de largura, enquanto a espiral começava com o mesmo tamanho ela ia diminuindo conforme se aproximava do centro. Para alguém passar nesse ritual ele deveria manipular a agua que os anciões enchiam o círculo, sem parar de mover a agua e sem passar da altura do caminho tinha que encher a bacia"

\- Devia ser difícil.

\- Sim, a maior parte dos bruxos de hoje em dia não conseguiria fazer isso.

Era estranho ouvir que os bruxos de antigamente eram mais poderosos, tinham magias mais complicadas e conseguiram feitos que nunca iremos conseguir, eu achava isso porque depois de tantos anos estudando a magia e agora com a informação sendo tão facilmente alcançada por todos, não deveríamos ter muito maior conhecimento que os antigos?

Melhor não pensar nessas coisas filosóficas.

Um pensamento me veio à cabeça e eu sorri.

\- Então, quando é que você vai se casar com Malcon? Eu queria que você fosse minha tia de verdade. – falei no meu tom mais inocente.

Ela tropeçou, ficou vermelha, gaguejou algo e andou mais rápido.


	6. Cap 05 ritual de purificação

Capitulo 5 – Ritual de purificação.

Finalmente depois de sete meses eu entendi a técnica de fortalecimento, perdi dois meses tentando mexer o núcleo de lugar, coisa que Malcon explicou que isso não era prejudicial mas também não era o que eu queria fazer, nos meses seguinte eu fui tentar manipular a magia que tem dentro do núcleo.

Mesmo eu reclamando várias vezes sobre meditar e estudar para o Malcon eu estava feliz com a minha vida, na minha vida anterior eu imaginava várias vezes como seria ter magia, como eu iria usa-la e como seriam as aventuras que eu ira ter.

Tia Catherine passava de vez em quando em casa para tirar uma folga da pesquisa que ela estava fazendo, duas coisas que eu nunca entendia dela era onde ela tirava o dinheiro para viver pesquisando e por que diabos ela não se declarou para Malcon, ele não era alguém que iria fazer algo sem pensar 10 000 vezes antes de fazer, na minha mente ele tinha a personalidade daquele professor legal do colégio, aquele professor que na juventude se aventurou um pouco, mas se assossegou e começou a ensinar enquanto ela era aquele tipo de mulher de origem nobre que gosta de sair e meter a mão na massa.

Mas como eu nunca tive nenhum relacionamento romântico muito duradouro eu não iria opinar mesmo.

E finalmente nesses meses que se passaram desde que eu recebi minhas memorias nós começamos a fazer um real plano, não era muito diferente do que eu já tinha planejado, mas pelo menos coletamos bastante informações.

Harry Potter vivia mesmo com os Dursley e não parece ser maltratado, ele não tinha a atenção necessária que uma criança precisa, mas nada como abuso, Little Hangleton tem uma casa velha protegida com várias magias negras, Sirius Black não teve julgamento e Peter Pettigrew realmente vive na casa dos Weasley.

Essas duas últimas partes eram algo que eu não gostei de deixar como está, por um lado é alguém inocente que está na prisão e no outro lado é um assassino que está vivendo em uma casa cheia de crianças. Será que o que nós estamos fazendo é algo certo?

Suspirei mais uma vez e coloquei meu livro de runas na mesa, eu não gostava de ser o manipulador, eu deveria parar de forcar no que iria acontecer por causa de minha inação e pensar mais no que não iria acontecer por causa de minhas ações.

Cansado dessas questões filosóficas decidi meditar.

Sentei na posição de lótus no chão de meu quarto, em menos de 2 minutos consegui encontrar meu núcleo e me mergulhei nele, a sensação de estar único com a sua própria magia era incrível, você se sentia todo poderoso e também totalmente calmo, era algo difícil de se explicar em palavras, enquanto eu estivesse assim nenhum problema iria me incomodar, é uma pena que eu ainda não consigo chegar nesse estado sem estar parado.

Eu apelidei esse estado de modo sábio... por motivos.

Um som retumbou no meu quarto, abri meus olhos e me levantei, depois de muitas vezes que Malcon teve que subir para me chamar ele decidiu criar um alarme para fazer isso, e só para exagerar ele fez um som para cada coisa, um para treino, um para café da manhã, um para almoço, um para jantar, um para colocar o lixo para fora, um para quando eu estou atrasado para a escola, um para quando eu tenho que limpar algo, ...

Era tantos alarmes que eu nem me dei o trabalho de decorar nenhum deles, simplesmente eu vou para onde ele está e encaro ele da maneira mais irritante possível.

\- Temos treinamento agora. – falou Malcom 5 minutos depois de eu ter achado ele na cozinha.

\- Realmente precisamos do alarme?

\- Sim. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Mas se te incomoda tanto, eu te deixo desligar ele.

\- Sério? – perguntei alegremente. – Como eu desligo ele?

Ele sorriu para mim.

\- Boa sorte descobrindo.

Eu devia ter percebido que isso iria acontecer.

\- Então. – falou Malcon quando chegamos no dojo – Hoje vou te ensinar o básico de controle elemental, existem os 5 elementos básicos: Água, Fogo, Ar, Terra e Energia e também existem as milhares de combinações entre eles. Cada combinação é diferente entre si como a terra é diferente da rocha e da lama, cada um deles tem uma peculiaridade para ser manipulado. Agora para o início o que você precisa saber é que cada pessoa tem um elemento que é mais fácil de manipular, por exemplo, o meu é terra, e tem elementos que é muito difícil de controlar. Eu não conheço nenhum outro método para descobrir a tua afinidade sem ser por tentativas.

\- Qual elemento é difícil de controlar para você?

\- Nenhum dos 5 é difícil para mim, eu tenho problema com as combinações que não envolvem terra.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para manipular eles? – perguntei.

Malcom caminhou até um armário que tinha no dojo e pegou 4 objetos, quando ele voltou eu vi que eram: um tipo de rocha que tinha várias cores, um jarro ornamentado com água dentro, uma vela pintada de um jeito que ela parecia estar em chamas e um isqueiro.

\- Um isqueiro, sério?

\- Como você quer que eu acenda a vela?

\- Magia?

\- Controlar algo conjurado por outra pessoa é algo difícil de se fazer. Quer começar por qual?

\- Água, sempre quis conseguir controlar água.

\- Por que isso? – perguntou curioso.

\- Água é o elemento mais útil que existe, você consegue fazer toda a limpeza da casa facilmente se você conseguir controlar a água.

Ele revirou os olhos.

Com um movimento de pulso a varinha apareceu na mão dele e ele conjurou uma bacia de madeira, Malcon pegou o jarro e despejou um pouco de água dele na bacia.

\- Não tinha dito que controlar algo conjurado é difícil...?

\- Você vai estar tentando manipular a água não a tigela.

Abri a boca para falar algo, mas logo fechei.

\- Essa água é muito especial por isso não desperdice, eu peguei de um lago onde uma poderosa ninfa da água vivia, eu escapei por pouco de ser afogado por ela e eu não quero passar por isso de novo.

\- Por que ser água de ninfa tem tanta importância?

Malcon engasgou com minha pergunta e corou um pouco.

\- Ninfas da água são seres de magia, elas irradiam magia de água onde elas passam e no lugar onde elas habitam a concentração de magia de água é realmente grande, essa água que eu peguei tinha uma concentração grande de magia da ninfa, mas depois de tantos anos e algumas vezes que eu usei, a magia foi se esvaindo deixando somente resíduos..."

"...um dia por sorte eu estava indo jogar essa água fora por achar que a utilidade dela tinha acabado eu tropecei e por reflexo eu levitei magicamente o que eu estava segurando, quando eu me recuperei da quase queda eu vi que o jarro estava se mexendo de forma estranha, eu investiguei o que estava acontecendo com o para isso acontecer e vi que era possível manipular a água com muito menos magia do que era o normal."

\- Interessante. – eu estava espantando, a quantidade de coisas que Malcon descobria por esse tipo de acidente estava ficando realmente grande. – Mas como eu faço isso?

\- Você tem que mandar um pouco de magia para a água e tenta harmonizar com o elemento.

\- Mandar magia para a água? – perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Como eu faço isso?

\- Fazer o que? – perguntou confuso.

\- Mandar magia para a água.

\- Ainda não te ensinei a fazer isso?

\- Não.

\- Não tentasse sozinho?

\- Não, depois daquele papo de núcleo magico que poderia ser ferido por uso excessivo de magia eu achei melhor que eu esperasse você dizer que estava seguro antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

\- É bom ser precavido. – concordou Malcon. – Isso é algo fácil de se fazer, só é preciso concentrar um pouco de magia na palma de sua mão ou nos seus dedos e dar um pequeno 'empurrão' na magia, o problema no começo é acertar o que você quer.

Eu concentrei no meu núcleo magico, demorou um pouco para encontrar, e como tinha sido explicado eu concentrei um pouco da minha magia na palma da minha mão e dei um 'empurrão'.

Boa notícia: eu consegui empurrar a magia para fora de meu corpo.

Má noticia: a magia saiu pelas costas de minha mão, consegui tirar o meu rosto do caminho da bola de magia, que se chocou na parede e sumiu com um pequeno estalo.

Péssima notícia: Malcon viu isso e estava gargalhando.

\- Uma ótima tentativa, só tenta da próxima vez lançar na direção certa. – ele comentou sorrindo.

Suspirei, essa tarde seria deprimente.

Depois de muito treinamento eu descobri que eu não tenho nenhuma afinidade para os 4 elementos e que Ar é o meu pior, possivelmente por não termos algo que ajude na manipulação como a vela com sangue de dragão ou a pedra tirada de um encontro de 5 linhas Ley, e não testamos a minha afinidade para energia pois é teorizado que quem criou essa ideia dos 5 elementos contou magia em sua forma bruta como energia, e Malcon não tinha nenhuma ideia do que fazer.

A partir desse dia eu virei piromaníaco.

É sério.

Eu sempre quis estalar os dedos e uma chama aparecer acima da minha mão.

Ainda bem que eu tenho total controle do fogo, que senão eu teria queimado algo.

Minhas roupas.

Meu cabelo.

A casa.

Várias e várias vezes.

Malcon até proibiu de brincar com fogo dentro de casa, principalmente na biblioteca.

Mas é tãaaao legal.

Um mês depois perdeu um pouco da graça, principalmente por ter que ficar parado para achar meu núcleo antes de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Tens que decorar isso para semana que vem. – falou Malcon depositando uma folha na minha frente.

A folha tinha duas linhas, uma que era em uma língua que eu não entendia e a outra era como recitar o que estava escrito na primeira linha.

\- Para o que vai ser isso? – perguntei.

\- Para o seu primeiro ritual.

\- Sério? – perguntei incrédulo. – Qual ritual vai ser? Invocar um familiar? Ritual para aumentar minha força? Aumentar minha magia?

\- Um ritual de purificação.

Por um momento fiquei desanimado, mas depois eu me lembrei do que ele falou sobre rituais de purificação e do que eu achava deles na minha outra vida.

\- E isso é o que eu vou ter que recitar? – perguntei olhando para o monte de palavras estranhas.

\- Sim, não se preocupe temos uma semana para o dia, eu vou te ensinar tudo o que você precisa aprender para ir tudo certo no dia.

\- Quando vai ser? – perguntei.

\- Dia 23 de dezembro, na lua cheia.

Eu só tinha uma última dúvida.

\- Mas porque agora? – perguntei.

\- Eu quis primeiro esperar para o teu núcleo magico se estabilizar, mas você se lembrou de sua vida passada então eu esperei um pouco para ver o quanto você melhoraria sentindo a sua magia, agora que você consegue manipular os elementos a sua vontade você conseguirá sentir o quão bom o ritual realmente vai ser.

\- Você esperou quase 1 ano só para me mostrar que o ritual é bom?

\- Sim, você vai ver.

Revirei os olhos, Malcon de vez em quando gostava de se fazer de misterioso.

\- Você já fez esse ritual desde que me adotou?

\- Uma vez a cada seis meses, o melhor seria mês sim mês não, mas alguns dos componentes do ritual são muito caro para fazer tão frequentemente.

Mesmo nós vivendo em uma casa tão grande quanto a nossa, nós não éramos tão bem de vida quanto se podia imaginar, Malcon trabalhava como mestre em uma escola de artes marciais por perto.

Finalmente a noite do ritual chegou, passei quase todas as minhas horas vagas (ainda bem que eu estava de férias da escola) em decorar o papel que Malcon tinha me dado, era uma língua estranha, mas eu consegui recitar tudo com perfeição no quarto dia.

\- Está na hora? – perguntei vendo Malcon carregando uma bolsa.

\- Sim.

Caminhamos para fora das proteções da casa.

\- Pegue isso. – falou Malcon entregando a bolsa.

Eu segurei firmemente a bolsa enquanto ele nos aparatava para o lugar.

A sensação de aparatar é estranha e desconfortável, não sei se eu um dia vou ser capaz de me acostumar com ela ou se aparatando sozinho é melhor.

Aparecemos em uma pequena clareira. Eu imediatamente senti frio, eu estava vestindo somente uma veste de algodão que iam até o meu tornozelo e eu estava descalço ... e sem roupa de baixo. Era realmente estranho sentir vento nas minhas partes baixas.

Na clareira tinha um pequeno altar de pedra e envolta dele tinha um círculo com alguns símbolos desenhados no chão.

\- Você já sabe o que fazer. – disse Malcon colocando a bolsa que ele estava carregando no chão e se afastando da clareira.

\- Eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho?

\- Sim, esse é um ritual que você quer fazer para você mesmo, eu te acompanhei para comprar o que você vai usar hoje, mas foi você que foi comprar e os levou para casa e quando saímos de casa foi você que os trouxe para cá, isso é algo muito importante para o ritual.

Assenti, entendendo a lógica.

Abri a bolsa, primeiro eu peguei 3 cristais e os posicionei em 3 diferentes símbolos perto do altar, depois peguei 7 outros cristais e coloquei em símbolos perto do círculo de forma que o altar ficava no ponto central de tudo, então eu peguei um fio de cabelo de unicórnio enrolado em um graveto de madeira e coloquei em cima do altar, em seguida foi a vez da pequena barra de prata e por último eu tirei uma garrafa plástica de água mineral e a derramei em uma taça de madeira e a coloquei junto com as outras duas oferendas.

Eu respirei fundo e empurrando um pouco de minha magia no altar e no círculo no chão eu comecei a recitar, era muito difícil falar algo em uma língua que eu nunca aprendi o básico, mas depois de tanto esforço para aprender eu consegui.

Quando eu terminei de falar a última palavra a magia ambiente mudou, parecendo que toda a magia do lugar tinha sumido e substituída por outra coisa, o altar brilhou e as oferendas foram desaparecendo uma por uma, quando a última gota de água desapareceu a magia começou a circular em volta de mim e parte dela entrou em meu corpo.

A sensação que eu tive no momento foi que algo morno entrou em meu corpo, era complicado explicar e não era desconfortável, a magia entrou no meu núcleo e se agitou, ela se esquentou, mas ainda não era desagradável. Lentamente a magia preencheu meu núcleo e começou a se mover da mesma maneira que eu usava para usar o fortalecimento, depois de passar por todo o meu núcleo magico várias vezes a magia saiu do meu núcleo e se espalhou pelo meu corpo.

Pude sentir que a magia que entrou no meu núcleo era diferente da que saiu, parecia estar carregando algo junto com ela, a magia se moveu do mais interior do meu corpo indo para o exterior, quando ela chegou na minha pele eu vi uma fumaça colorida saindo do meu corpo e sendo sugada pelos 3 cristais mais perto de mim.

Cada momento que passava um desconforto ia surgindo em minha pele, parecia que que eu estava em uma pequena tempestade no deserto, com a areia aranhando a minha pele, eu podia sentir os poros ficarem entupidos por algo, as partes mais exteriores do meu corpo começaram a arder, até que a fumaça desapareceu por completo.

A magia que estava dentro de mim circulou pelo meu corpo mais algumas vezes soltando uma pequena fumaça aqui e ali até que que o que quer que estivesse controlando ela concluiu o que queria e mandou ela sair do meu corpo e ir para os cristais que estavam perto de mim.

Fiquei parado em silencio, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e como aquilo aconteceu. Tudo que eu tinha aprendido de magia até agora era nada em comparação com esse ritual, até agora eu só tinha aprendido nada mais do que truques de mágica que você vê no circo, o que eu tinha feito agora era verdadeira magia, algo superior, poderoso e possivelmente divino tinha aparecido e me ajudado, não consegui parar a euforia que eu estava sentindo.

\- É algo formidável não? – perguntou Malcon se aproximando de mim.

\- Sim. – respondi.

\- Amanha veremos o resultado do ritual, hoje você não vai poder usar mais nenhuma magia.

Eu sentia meu corpo irritado toda vez que eu me mexia, mesmo assim eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Nota do autor:

Eu estava pensando em colocar o encantamento para o ritual, mas com alguns conselhos eu decidi contra, seria algo que bloquearia a fluidez do texto (ou pelo menos isso é o que me disseram).

O ritual seria mais ou menos assim:

De réir an tsolais a ligeann dom an oíche dorcha seo a shoiléiriú, iarr mé ort, solas na gealaí, cabhrú liom mo chorp agus mo draíocht a ghlanadh agus gach rud a bhfuil mo anam impure agam a scriosadh.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e continuem lendo.


	7. Cap 06 Então é natal

Capitulo 06 – Então é natal.

Me sentei na beirada da clareira e observei Malcon fazendo o mesmo ritual que eu tinha feito, a quantidade de fumaça que saiu dele era muito menor, que eu acho que é logico, já que ele faz esse ritual periodicamente.

A presença que eu senti durante o meu ritual quase passou despercebida por mim, mesmo procurando ativamente durante o ritual do Malcon eu mal senti algo. Isso pode ser duas coisas, que o que nos ajuda a fazer o ritual é bom em se esconder ou eu sou muito ruim em sentir magia... ou os dois, é claro.

Depois de o ritual dele terminar eu me levantei esperando nós voltarmos para casa, só para o Malcon me dar um sinal para me sentar de novo, pisquei confuso esperando uma explicação, mas ele simplesmente sorriu para mim.

Ele pegou os 10 cristais que ele usou no ritual e depois pegou os 10 que eu usei e foi para um canto da clareira onde tinha um círculo que eu não tinha percebido até então. Malcon depositou os 20 cristais no meio do círculo e se ajoelhou fora dele, depois de recitar algo o círculo brilhou e os cristais foram engolidos pela terra.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntei quando ele se aproximou de mim.

\- Ofereci os cristais para Gaia, a mãe terra.

\- Por que?

\- O que mais eu deveria fazer com eles? Não é nada bom utilizar os cristais para o mesmo ritual e a magia que está dentro dele é totalmente impura, e eles soltam impurezas depois de algum tempo, principalmente os que nós compramos, já que eles são cristais artificiais feitos pelos no-maj. Oferecendo eles para Gaia nos ajuda em nos livrando dos cristais e ajuda a ela a repor a magia usada pelos bruxos do mundo.

\- Então a magia pode ser totalmente usada e acabar um dia?

\- Não, enquanto existir seres vivos no planeta vai existir magia, o problema é que os bruxos usam magia ambiente para fazer as proteções magicas fazendo com que eles fossem considerados os 'donos' dessa magia e Gaia só pode pegar magia que não pertence a ninguém e magia que é oferecido a ela.

\- E o que ela faz com essa magia?

\- Faz ela ficar completamente pura e coloca ela nas linhas Ley.

\- Não foi o que acabamos de fazer? Purificando a magia?

\- Não, o que acabamos de fazer foi purificar os nossos corpos de magia estrangeira, é como um filtro de agua, a agua sai pura por um lado e todas as impurezas saem por outro o que Gaia faz é pegar a agua com impurezas e transformar tudo em agua. Claro que não é literalmente assim já que nós estamos falando de magia e não de agua...

\- Sim, eu entendo. – falei tentando escapar de mais uma explicação complexa que eu provavelmente não vou entender nada.

Malcon olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

\- Pronto para voltar?

\- Sim.

E assim deixamos a clareira para trás.

\- Como você se sente hoje? – perguntou Malcon no café da manhã.

\- Me sinto bem, eu acho. – respondi. – Eu consigo sentir toda a magia da casa mais facilmente, eu ainda não testei entrar em modo sábio.

\- Modo sábio? Não tem outra coisa melhor para chamar?

\- Só porque você não entendeu a referência não quer dizer que ela não foi boa. – falei sorrido.

\- Provavelmente porque ela não existe ainda.

\- Lançou em 2005 eu acho, é difícil lembrar a data certa.

\- Preparado para o natal?

\- Quem vai vir esse ano?

\- Catherine vai vir e o Manuel vai trazer a família para visitar.

\- Manuel? – perguntei.

\- Manuel Pasquali, aquele que fez você se interessar por runas. – comentou Malcon com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Ei! É fácil se esquecer de coisas quando 17 anos de memorias de sua vida passada são forçadas na sua mente.

\- Você está ficando velho então, já se esquecendo das coisas.

\- É sério que vamos por esse caminho? – perguntei incrédulo. – Quem foi que quase se esqueceu de desligar o fogão ontem antes de irmos para a clareira do ritual?

\- Eu deixei o fogão ligado? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, mas poderia. E quem Manuel vai trazer?

\- A mulher e a filha, pensando bem ela deve ter a tua idade.

Olhei incrédulo para ele.

\- É sério que vamos de novo para esse tópico? Eu já disse que eu estou bem sem ter amigos da minha idade, eles são um bando de ranhentos que me acham um anormal por eu não ser ranhento como eles, eu sou bullinado na escola de um jeito que eu achei que só existia em filmes americanos, não que eles consigam alguma coisa com os xingamentos, que o que eles me chamam me faz querer rir.

\- Não exagere. – falou Malcon revirando os olhos.

\- Se fosse uma real criança que era tratada como eu era na escola ela provavelmente choraria.

Malcon continuou não acreditando no que eu estava dizendo.

\- Um dia meu irmão me explicou uma coisa que ficou na minha mente por um bom tempo: Quando nós somos bebes nós não temos noção de si mesmo, tudo que nós fazemos é reação a algo externo, quando vamos crescendo a noção de individuo vai crescendo, com isso nós preferimos ficar no colo de uma pessoa do que no de outra tem ações que preferimos fazer, mas não temos noção que existimos em uma sociedade..."

"... tudo gira em torno de nós e o que faz nos sentirmos bem, fazemos tudo para ganhar atenção, tudo para sermos elogiados pelos adultos, ... Nessa idade nós não compreendemos que outros tem sentimentos como nós porque nós não sentimos então eles não devem existir, quando crescemos mais nós vamos notando que outros tem sentimentos assim ganhando noção de sociedade, é claro que cada pessoa cresce de uma maneira diferente e de vez em quando ganha a noção só quando é adulto."

\- E qual é a lição de moral disso? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Crianças podem ser os seres mais inocentes do mundo como podem ser um dos mais maléficos.

\- Pare de reclamar e vá para a escola direito.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho conhecimento o suficiente para ir para uma universidade, certo?

\- Sim, mas não temos nenhum comprovante disso e não queremos chamar a atenção para uma criança gênio só para ela desaparecer por 9 meses por ano quando você completar 11 anos.

\- Podemos fingir que eu tenho uma doença e faço aula a distância.

Malcon olhou para mim entediado.

Suspirei.

\- Ok, continuo indo para a prisão dos ranhentos.

\- Agora que acabamos essa discussão, que tal irmos ver o resultado do ritual?

Eu concordei, passamos a maior parte da manhã e da tarde testando os meus poderes.

Acabou que eu conseguia encontrar meu núcleo em menos de 1 minuto e conseguia fazer a técnica ter reforço passivo (modo sábio 2º estágio) por 4 horas sem precisar parar, eu ainda tenho que fazer os dois enquanto parado na posição de lótus, mas parece que falta pouco para eu conseguir conectar com meu núcleo magico instantaneamente, minha manipulação elemental melhorou e Malcon finalmente me ensinou o truque de telecinese, que é somente encobrir o que você quer levantar com uma pequena camada de magia condensada.

As 18 horas paramos tudo para preparar a ceia que ia ser as 22, o Malcon ia preparar, eu só ajudar em algumas partes e entre elas eu assistia tv ou lia algo.

\- Eles já devem estar chegando. – falou Malcon as 21h.

\- Provavelmente. – falei.

Nós esperamos por eles assistindo um especial de natal que estava passando.

\- Esqueci de perguntar ontem o porquê de ter 10 cristais no ritual, já que pelo que eu vi eu nem usei 1 deles completamente.

\- O número de cristais que tem no ritual tem que ser um número forte magicamente, por isso tem que ser 3, 7 ou um múltiplo deles. Os cristais que ficam mais perto do centro do ritual são para puxar as impurezas da pessoa que está fazendo o ritual enquanto os mais distantes é para que as impurezas da magia ambiente que também é purificada não interfira com a purificação do bruxo realizando o ritual.

\- Então esse ritual também purifica o ambiente? Pode ser usado dentro de uma construção para purificar ela? – perguntei pensando na casa de Sirius Black, que limpar ela de toda magia negra que tem nela seria muito bom para o dono.

\- Precisa de uma oferenda muito maior e mudar um pouco como o ritual é feito, mas não é muito trabalhoso modificar um ritual tão simples como esse, embora o ritual vai drenar mais a pessoa pela maior área de efeito do ritual.

\- Então se quisermos limpar a casa dos Black de magia negra precisaríamos do que?

\- Depende se ela está em cima de uma linha ley, de quem está realizando o ritual, que se for um Black é mais fácil, se for o Chefe da casa Black será mais fácil ainda pois a magia da família iria ajudar a limpeza e depende de quantas pessoas tiverem fazendo o ritual. Ah, e também depende do quão poluído de magia negra o lugar está.

\- Magia da família?

\- É, depois de ...

A campainha soou.

\- Parece que nossos convidados chegaram.

\- Vamos recebe-los? – perguntei.

\- Sim, você tem que se comportar e tratar eles bem.

\- Desde que a garota não me irrite.

Malcon bufou.

\- Você pode ter a mente de alguém com 18 anos, mas se comporta como um pirralho.

\- Eu tenho 7 anos, eu me comporto como eu quiser.

Balançando a cabeça Malcon se levantou do sofá e foi abrir o portão e eu o segui.

No portão de nossa casa estavam 3 pessoas, um homem alto, cabelos castanhos e uma barbicha um tanto esquisita, esse era Manuel Pasquali, um português professor de Runas antigas, uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que o homem, cabelos negros e olhos verdes, a mulher de Manuel e uma garota de uns 8 anos, idêntica a mãe, que deveria ser a filha deles.

\- Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos. – falou Malcon abrindo o portão.

\- Muito obrigado pelo convite. – falou Manuel. – Essas são minha mulher Anicia e minha filha Marcia.

\- Fico feliz em conhece-las. – respondeu Malcon. – Meu nome é Malcon Grant e esse é o meu filho Alex.

\- Olá. – falei acenando.

\- Que tal entrarmos? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Sim, é claro.

Voltamos para dentro e nos sentamos na sala, Malcon e Manuel contaram a história de como eles se conheceram.

Malcon contou que quando ele se formou em Hogwarts ele sentiu que o que ele tinha aprendido ali não era o suficiente e então quis viajar pelo mundo para aprender mais magias, por querer fazer tudo por si mesmo ele trabalhou algum tempo na Floreios e Borrões para ganhar dinheiro e poder ler alguns livros menos conhecidos. Depois de juntar dinheiro suficiente ele saiu pelo mundo.

França foi o primeiro pais que ele foi, ele passou duas semanas em uma pousada com um bar, em um dia ele brigou com um cara no bar que estava dando problema para as garçonetes e o nocauteou, quando os aurores chegaram para averiguar o que tinha acontecido descobriram que era um fugitivo que tinha uma pequena recompensa.

Vendo que ele tinha ganhou a mesma quantia de dinheiro na recompensa e trabalhando durante 6 meses na livraria ele decidiu que iria tentar ser um caçador de recompensas quando precisasse de dinheiro.

Alguns anos depois, tendo já passado por vários países ele foi parar em Portugal para dar uma passada na escola Santo Antônio, uma escola dita ser uma das melhores em estudo de runas.

Algum tempo antes de Malcon chegar a Portugal, Manuel estava estudando runas em uma ruina na Espanha, por muito azar o grupo que Manuel estava foi atacado por alguns bruxos por esses acharem que a ruina tinha algo de valor, Manuel mesmo sendo um estudioso não descuidou de seu treinamento de combate e conseguiu fugir. Por estar assustado pelo ataque ele aparatou onde ele achou que era mais seguro ir: a escola Santo Antônio e assim encontrando Malcon.

Depois de levar o ferido Manuel para enfermaria da escola e de conversarem Malcon decidiu ajudar Manuel na vingança, chamando alguns contatos que Malcon conseguiu no tempo que passou como caçador de recompensas juntou um pequeno grupo para caçar os bruxos que por coincidência tinham recompensas.

E assim eles passaram alguns meses juntos e ficaram amigos até que Malcon viu que estava passando tempo demais sem aprender nada e se tocou que tinha que continuar a viagem.

Pouco depois de terminarem a história Tia Catherine chegou e todos nós fomos aproveitar a ceia. Os Pasquali tinha trazido duas garrafas de vinho e uma de suco de uva. Mesmo sendo um pouco antissocial eu tenho que admitir que a ceia foi bem divertida até que os adultos ficaram bêbados e eu e a Marcia ficamos de fora da 'alegria' deles.

\- Quer sair daqui? – perguntei para ela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Discretamente saímos da cozinha e fomos para a biblioteca no primeiro andar.

\- E então... o que quer fazer? – perguntei.

\- Não sei, o que tem para fazer?

\- Estamos em uma biblioteca, então ler talvez? – brinquei.

A resposta dela foi me encarar.

\- OK, entendi. O que você gostaria de fazer então?

\- Não sei, assistir TV?

\- Temos que passar pelos adultos para chegar na TV.

\- Algum jogo?

\- No armário embaixo da TV.

Ela voltou a me encarar.

\- Podemos ver a minha pesquisa de runas se quiser?

\- Você gosta de runas? – perguntou ela surpresa.

\- Sim, desde que seu pai passou aqui da última vez eu me empolguei em runas, não vejo a hora de o Malcon me deixar encantar algo.

\- Você sabe que isso tem que ser feito cuidadosamente certo?

\- Sim eu sei, você sabe sobre o assunto?

\- O meu avô é um encantador profissional e tem uma loja que vende o que ele faz. É uma coisa que corre pela família, minha mãe também gosta de criar objetos mágicos, ela disse que é uma das coisas que a fez se apaixonar pelo meu pai.

\- Que legal! Então você já deve ter feito alguma coisa certo?

\- Eles só me ensinam coisas básicas. – falou ela fazendo beiço. – Eles disseram que eu tenho que primeiro aprender a usar magia para depois aprender isso.

\- Então você ainda não sabe usar magia?

Ela ficou ofendida com a questão.

\- É claro que não, eu ainda não tenho 11 anos para ir para escola.

Pisquei sem entender por um momento, só depois eu me lembrei que eu era uma exceção à regra, que não era normal alguém ser treinado em magia antes dos 11 anos

Vendo que eu fiquei confuso por um tempo ela pareceu ficar curiosa.

\- Você sabe usar magia? – perguntou ela se aproximando de mim.

\- Ah... não? – respondi.

Ela mais uma vez me encarou, mas dessa vez com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu fiquei irritado.

" _Maldita seja você sobrancelha levantada que eu não sei fazer"_ gritei nos confins de minha mente.

\- Me mostra. – ordenou ela.

Descemos para o térreo e fomos para o dojo sem os adultos nos verem, eu ainda estava proibido de usar fogo dentro de casa.

No dojo (que foi encantado por Malcon para nunca pegar fogo, e que se fogo pegar em qualquer objeto a vai magicamente apagar o fogo) eu demonstrei um pouco de magia elementar que eu aprendi com Malcon, nós conversamos sobre a magia elementar por um tempo, depois fomos para como eu aprendi a usar magia e dali para o meu treinamento, ficamos uma boa parte da noite conversando.

Chegou a uma hora em que os barulhos que os bêbados faziam parou, vendo isso como um aviso para voltar para casa, vendo os adultos quase caindo de bêbados na sala de jantar nós fomos para o primeiro andar.

Mostrei para ela onde o quarto de hospedes no qual ela ia ficar estava e fui para o meu quarto dormir.

No momento no qual eu botei minha cabeça no travesseiro eu notei que pela primeira vez nessa vida eu consegui manter uma boa conversa com alguém da minha idade sem pensar que a outra pessoa era um pirralho remelento.

Esse tinha sido um dia realmente bom.


	8. Cap 07 Toques finais

Capítulo 7 – Toques finais.

Finalmente depois de 2 anos treinando em me conectar com o meu núcleo magico eu consegui diminuir o tempo para menos de 2 segundos, consegui manter conectado enquanto eu me mexia e também consegui manter o reforço passivo durante 4 horas, eu já podia ver o quanto isso melhorou o meu corpo, eu estava muito mais forte, rápido, melhor reflexos e sentidos sem o reforço, com ele eu tinha o mesmo físico de um atleta amador adolecente, mas por eu usar magia eu ficava cansado muito mais rápido e demorava mais para me recuperar do esforço.

Malcon aumentou em muito meu treinamento, mas não foi nada que eu não pude aguentar, agora eu estava aprendendo sobre o preparo de poções e como encantar objetos.

Poções porque eu pedi para ele, que eu achei que esperar para Snape me ensinar seria uma decepção. Malcom teve que comprar alguns livros para se lembrar melhor de como se prepara os ingredientes corretamente, até que ele desistiu e pediu ajuda de um amigo.

Thomas Campbell era um bruxo de primeira geração que Malcon tinha ajudado a arranjar empregos no mundo no-maj, ele trabalhava em vários lugares temporariamente e também dava aulas de poções para alunos de primeira geração nas férias de verão.

As aulas dele eram muito informativas, fiquei decepcionado que demorou 2 meses de aulas para ele me deixar fazer a primeira poção e eu tive que decorar as propriedades de cada ingrediente e como elas mudavam conforme o método de preparação deles, por exemplo se você cortasse algo com uma faca de bronze ou uma faca de prata o ingrediente podia ser mais efetivo ou menos efetivo.

Nas primeiras semanas de aulas que eu tive eu achei que poções era somente uma decoreba, mas teve um dia que eu decidi tentar sentir magicamente o que eu estava fazendo. Sentindo a aura da poção ser alterada a cada passo que eu fazia foi de abrir os olhos, eu consegui sentir as propriedades da poção mudar conforme eu colocada cada ingrediente, eu podia dizer que se eu tivesse um pouco mais de experiência nisso eu conseguiria dizer o que a poção iria fazer só sentindo a magia dela, a cada ingrediente que eu colocava era como se um quebra-cabeças estivesse sendo montado, e finalmente quando terminei os passos para completar a poção eu descobri que eu deveria jogar ela fora.

Fiquei prestando atenção demais no meu sentido magico e não prestei atenção o suficiente no tempo para colocar os ingredientes e como eu estava preparando eles. Thomas comentou que a poção estava um pouco acima do nível dos meus trabalhos anteriores.

Nesse momento eu fiquei embaraçado, eu conseguia sentir que a poção não estava nada homogênea, alguns ingredientes não tinham dissolvido totalmente e que ela estava da cor errada, se isso era um pouco melhor do que meus trabalhos anteriores...

Nas aulas depois dessa eu fui melhorando constantemente até que Thomas decidiu que eu já estava no nível de um aluno que completou o primeiro semestre do segundo ano de Hogwarts (foram 8 meses de aula para conseguir isso).

Fiquei feliz com o resultado das aulas, além de saber poções antes de ir para Hogwarts a minha habilidade de sentir magia aumentou muito.

E encantar objetos porque eu realmente gostava de runas, esse assunto era muito difícil, mas iria ser muito útil no futuro, não que eu estivesse aprendendo a parte pratica desse assunto, que era muito difícil para um adulto, nem preciso dizer para uma criança.

Existia duas formas de encantar algo: cravando runas manualmente e usando magia para ativar elas para dar um efeito ao objeto e imbuir um objeto com uma magia que você quiser.

Para imbuir o objeto de magia você precisaria mentalmente criar a formula da magia que você quer e gentilmente 'costurar' ela no objeto, não era muito fácil de pôr o processo em palavras.

Como o dia em que nós iriamos adquirir nossa primeira Horcrux estava se aproximando nós estávamos tentando pensar em alguma medida para destruir ou seguramente conter ela, eu não queria colocar ela em meu pescoço como certas pessoas fizeram e nem escrever nela.

Não que eu culpava a pequena cabeça vermelha, ela não sabia melhor e não tinha conhecimento o suficiente para saber que aquilo tinha uma alma e que queria matar/sugar a energia vital, diferente de certas pessoas que já tinham visto aquilo acontecer.

Malcon não sabia quem falar sobre o problema de como se livrar das Horcrux, se a notícia que elas existiam se espalhasse um dos servos de Tom poderia tentar reviver ele com um dos pedaços de alma.

Magia de alma era muito perigosa e poderia danificar a alma do usuário se ela não for feita com cuidado, então usar ela para destruir a Horcrux estava fora de cogitação.

Basilisco e fogo maldito eram muito perigosos.

Procurar Gringotts ou um quebrador de maldições podia acabar com um dos seguidores de Tom descobrindo.

Pedir ajuda a magos egípcios seria problemático por que Malcon não conhecia ninguém do Egito que estudasse essa área.

Um dia eu estive pensando nos animes que eu tinha assistido e como os personagens principais resolveriam isso.

\- É uma pena que não temos nenhuma Zampakutou a mão. – comentei olhando para as estrelas.

Nos dias de noite sem nuvens eu e o Malcon nos deitávamos no quintal olhando para as estrelas e conversávamos.

\- E o que seria uma Zampakutou?

\- Em um anime que eu assisti existe uma espécie de espírito guia que tem o trabalho de levar os recém mortos para frente, mas se os espíritos dos recém mortos não são guiados por um tempo eles se transforam em monstros comedores de almas, os Shinigami, o nome desses espirito guia, tem uma espada criada de sua própria alma, o nome dessa é espada é Zampakutou, traduzindo significa cortadora de almas, todas as almas que tocam essa espada são levadas para o mundo espiritual e todos os monstros cortados por ela são purificados e mandados para lá também.

\- Seria uma boa arma nessa situação atual.

\- Sim.

\- Ou talvez um Onmyouji, também seria bom, com a habilidade deles de mandar o espirito para o além.

\- O que?! – perguntou Malcon alarmado.

Pisquei surpreso pela reação abrupta.

\- O que o que?

\- Repete o que você falou.

\- Um Onmyouji, também seria bom, com a habilidade deles de mandar o espirito para o além.

\- Onmyouji... – murmurou Malcon olhando para o nada.

\- O que isso tem de especial?

Malcon continuou pensando e não me respondeu, o único motivo de isso acontecer seria se.

\- Eles são reais? – perguntei surpreso.

Mesmo Malcon não respondendo eu sabia a resposta, eles eram reais. O que mais que tinha em animes poderia ser real?

Youkais?

Agora fiquei preocupado.

Será que deuses também eram reais?

Pergunta idiota... Eu já tinha pedido a ajuda para deusa da lua várias vezes para ela me ajudar a fazer o ritual de purificação e a Gaia para absorver a magia impura.

De repente Malcon deu uma risada.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar Malcon finalmente voltou a olhar para o céu.

\- Quando eu estava na minha viagem eu vi um asiático sendo enganado por um vendedor, por ter conseguido uma boa recompensa no dia anterior eu estava contente e decidi ajudar o pobre coitado, durante a semana que eu fiquei naquela cidade eu ensinei a cultura local e como descobrir se está sendo enganado. Não passei muito tempo com ele, só dei algumas dicas, mas no final da semana quando fomos nos despedi eu aprendi que ele era um recém formado Onmyouji e que ele estava viajando pelo mundo para se descobrir e que por eu ter ensinado a ele tanto ele devia um favor a mim."

"... Eu pensei que Onmyouji era o nome de uma escola, mas quando eu voltei para Inglaterra eu descobri que não tinha nenhuma escola com esse nome, eu achei que era uma escola pequena e esqueci do ocorrido. Então o que são Onmyouji?"

Mais uma vez eu pisquei surpreso, ele realmente não sabia?

\- Onmyouji, pelo que eu sei são sacerdotes dos deuses japoneses que protegem os cidadãos mundanos dos Youkais e dos espíritos malignos que surgem por ai, as especialidades deles são barreiras e rituais de purificação, eles usam selos, pedaços de papel com escritas, para usar magia, podem invocar familiares. Mas você tem que saber que tudo isso eu sei foi por assistir ficção, não sei se eles são assim na realidade.

\- Não custa tentar.

\- Verdade, mas você vai confiar esse problema para uma pessoa que você quase não conhece?

\- Vou ir para o Japão durante um tempo para conversar com ele e ver o que ele realmente consegue fazer primeiro, depois nós decidimos o resto.

\- É uma ideia.

Nós voltamos a olhar o céu em silencio.

\- Quando você for para o Japão você pode comprar uma Katana para mim?

\- Não.

\- Um Tanto?

\- Nada de coisas afiadas para você antes de você aprender a usar uma espada de madeira.

\- Então uma shinai.

\- O que foi que eu acabei de dizer?

\- Shinai é feita de bambu.

Malcon ficou em silencio.

\- Você pelo menos sabe falar Japonês?

Mais silencio.

No dia seguinte Malcon mandou uma carta para o cara, duas semanas depois chegou a resposta que o Ryugo Nagitsuji, o nome do Onmyouji, iria receber Malcon quando este fosse para o Japão.

Três semanas depois da primeira resposta Malcon foi para o Japão e eu fiquei no cuidado de tia Catherine.

Eu não me importava de ficar com ela, ela era divertida, alegre, educada e me ensinava História de um jeito divertido, eu iria sentir falta dela quando eu fosse para Hogwarts aprender com Binns e ela falava mais do que as revoltas dos goblins.

Ela contou sobre os druidas que viviam na Inglaterra antes da invasão romana, sobre os magos que invadiram junto com os romanos, como eles tomaram tudo que os nativos tinham, que o primeiro governo dos bruxos foi criado com um grupo de 21 famílias, como os reis queriam utilizar a magia para dominar outros reinos, como os bruxos fugiram disso, traidores entre os bruxos entregavam uns aos outros, a quantidade de informação perdida nessa época, a caça às bruxas cristã, a criação das barreiras magicas contra no-maj, a criação do estatuto de sigilo e a criação do ministério da magia.

Era interessante saber toda essa história, coisa que não era contada muito nos livros, saber o porquê de as coisas estarem do jeito como estão.

A viagem de Malcon durou somente uma semana.

\- E então como foi? – perguntei.

\- Tive que dar mais informações do que eu achava, ele disse que é dentro das habilidades deles mandar a alma de Tom para a punição que ele vai sofrer por dividir a alma.

\- E como eles vão fazer isso?

\- Eles tem um ritual só para isso, Tom não é o primeiro a tentar imortalidade por esse método. O único problema que eles disseram é que para a maior chance de isso dar certo temos de ter mais da metade da alma dele no ritual.

\- Então precisamos 4 das 7 partes?

\- Não é bem assim, por ele não ter feito todas as Horcruxes ao mesmo tempo elas não tem a mesma porção de alma, o diário provavelmente vai ter a maior parte por ter sido a primeira, mas a alma cresce com o tempo e nossas experiências de vida por isso é possível que uma das Horcruxes que ele fez mais velho seja maior.

\- Temos que capturar elas todas então? – sorri.

\- Outra referência?

\- Esse vai ser lançado na metade de 90, eu acho. Vamos ter que juntar todas elas?

\- Sim, quanto mais nós temos maior a chance de o ritual dar certo.

\- E como fica Harry Potter?

\- Pelo que Ryugo disse, os goblins sabem como exorcizar Horcruxes, é algo que eles fazem constantemente no Egito.

\- Os goblins não vão querer saber mais sobre a Horcrux?

\- É possível, mas eles preferem não se meter muito nos assuntos bruxos.

\- Nos livros Gringotts foi dominada facilmente por Tom, eu achei que eles iriam querer impedir ele de voltar.

\- Como foi que Gringotts foi dominada? – perguntou Malcon curioso.

\- Não fala nada nos livros só diz que alguns goblins estavam em fuga por Tom ter dominado Gringotts, eu acho que isso aconteceu pouco depois de ele tomar o ministério.

\- Não parece ser algo que aconteceria, eles não guardam as fortunas dos bruxos por serem idiotas, eles são conhecidos por serem engenhosos com suas armadilhas e ser os melhores ferreiros, eles não perderiam tão facilmente principalmente por jogar em casa.

\- A não ser que Tom tivesse oferecido algo muito valioso para eles... não, ninguém com senso comum iria acreditar nele... se bem que os que nasceram no mundo magico geralmente não tem senso comum.

\- Ou ele conseguiu um ótimo refém.

\- Ou eles simplesmente não se importavam, os bruxos estavam se matando, para que entrar no meio?

Suspirei, tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu com somente alguns fatos escritos em um livro feito para crianças/adolescentes era difícil, ou eu não sirvo para isso, provavelmente os dois.

\- Como ficam os nosso planos para acabar com Tom então?

Malcon fechou os olhos, como se tentando organizar a mente.

Passamos a noite inteira discutindo o plano, dando ideias de como fazer para ficar mais eficaz e rebatendo essas ideias, nós fazíamos constantemente isso, nunca um plano pode ser tão bom que não possa ser melhorado e nenhum plano sobrevive ao confronto do inimigo por isso tentávamos ter planos para se alguma coisa desse realmente errado.

Um dos problemas era Dumbledore e sua infinita sabedoria de não fazer nada.

O outro era os Comensais que tentariam ressuscitar o mestre se eles descobrissem como.

Enquanto falávamos dos Comensais eu lembrei de algo importante.

\- Temos que falar para o onmyouji que pode ter problemas durante o ritual.

\- Que tipo de problemas?

\- Em algumas fanficts que eu li a marca negra é um feitiço Proteu modificado, que quando ele toca em uma marca ele pode sinalizar por meio de dor para qualquer outra marca para que o marcado venha se encontrar com ele, em outras é uma marca de escravidão que faz o marcado dar uma parte de sua magia para o 'mestre'. Nessas fanficts quando Tom é encurralado ele usa essas marcas para sugar toda a energia dos seus capangas para conseguir fugir e se Potter conseguir achar um ritual para mandar a alma de Tom para o julgamento, ele usa a energia dos capangas para continuar na terra.

\- Tenho que avisar para ele isso.

\- Desculpe não ter falado isso antes.

\- Não tem problema, fazemos essas conversas para isso mesmo, ter ideias de como completar nosso plano e para você refrescar a memória.

\- Eu acho que precisamos de um elfo doméstico.

\- Por que?

\- Entrega quase instantânea e totalmente segura de mensagens, secretamente comprar coisas e dizem que eles fazem comida muito boa.

\- A minha comida é ruim?

\- Não é que ruim, mas também não é boa.

\- Vamos ver sobre isso.


	9. Cap 08 Minha primeira captura

Desculpem a demora, meu editor ficou com preguiça de corrigir.

Capitulo 8 – Minha primeira captura.

Não aconteceu muita coisa depois que Malcon voltou do Japão.

Meu treinamento continuou, agora consigo me manter conectado com meu núcleo o tempo todo junto com o reforço passivo.

Minha habilidade de controlar os elementos melhorou muito.

Malcon me ensinou como controlar a magia no seu mais básico, truques como telecinese, sentir magia, uma fraca versão de visão maga (que servia para ver magia ambiente, proteções magicas e magia de objetos) e construir minha defesa mental.

Oclumencia que Malcon está me ensinando é dividida em 3 partes: organizando a mente, construção de defesas e por último a criação do mundo interior. As duas primeiras partes podem ser feitas em qualquer ordem dependendo do que você quiser, se querer proteger a mente rápido você primeiro aprende a construir as defesas, se você tem tempo você aprende a organizar a mente primeiro que assim as defesas que você construir irão ser muito mais fortes e você não terá que reconstruir elas do zero mais tarde.

O mundo interior é uma técnica muito avançada de Oclumencia, pouca gente consegue utilizar ela pois precisa ter uma mente forte e imaginativa, conseguir fortalecer o cérebro com magia e ter a afinidade para isso. Essa foi a primeira vez que Malcon falou sobre um ramo da magia ser fechado por falta da afinidade.

Em uma luta mental um mago que tenha estudado qualquer parte de Oclumencia ganha de quem não estudou, aquele que construiu defesas ganha daquele que organizou a mente, aquele que organizou a mente primeiro ganha daquele que construiu as defesas primeiro e aquele que tem o mundo interior ganha de todos não importa quantos inimigos tenha, o campo de batalha está totalmente sob o seu controle.

Eu quero ter um mundo interior, as coisas que eu poderia fazer, criar ou reproduzir com um são insanas, ter uma estrela da morte na minha mente, dragões protegendo, exército de robôs, Gandalf falando as famosas palavras, ...

Sonhar é bom, mas é melhor encarar a realidade, em duas semanas o nosso plano começa, não sei se tudo vai dar certo, não sei se tudo vai falhar, tudo depende de sorte.

Sorte que vai acontecer a mesma coisa do que o livro.

Sorte de que o efeito borboleta não ocorra.

Sorte que vamos conseguir fazer tudo certo.

Sorte que nossos inimigos não consigam reagir.

Eu já estava com minha carta de Hogwarts em mão, os livros eram os mesmos que eu me lembro, a completa lista dos livros inúteis de Lockhart e os livros normais dos professores.

Meu cérebro tenta decidir entre ficar eufórico por eu estar indo a Hogwarts e ficar ansioso por estar indo a Hogwarts completar meu plano.

Tudo era mais fácil quando era só um livro.

\- Nervoso? – Malcon perguntou.

\- Não, imagina. – falei sarcasticamente. – Só passei a semana toda pensando no que pode dar errado hoje.

\- Você sabe que é uma coisa fácil de fazer, certo?

\- Sim é fácil, mas não quer dizer que é impossível de dar errado.

\- Verdade, mas ficar ansioso não vai te ajudar em nada. Você tem que ficar calmo, medite um pouco e coloque Oclumencia que eu te ensinei para trabalhar.

Essa era uma coisa que eu geralmente me esquecia, por eu ter organizado minha mente eu conseguia 'desligar' minha emoção por um tempo, não era uma coisa muito saudável de se fazer, mas ajuda e muito em situações como essa.

Com minhas emoções abafadas eu consegui raciocinar muito melhor.

\- Então que horas é a coisa do Lockhart?

\- As 14:30. Quer ir comprar a sua varinha depois do almoço para passar o tempo?

\- Pode ser. – falei monotonamente.

\- Eu acho que você está suprimindo demais as tuas emoções. – falou Malcon revirando os olhos.

Eu liberei as minhas emoções e me senti eufórico com o pensamento de comprar uma varinha, a minha própria varinha, mesmo que eu consiga fazer magia sem foco, uma varinha vai me deixar fazer muitas magias que eu não posso fazer agora.

Quando eu comecei a aprender a moldar a minha magia eu perguntei para Malcon se ele iria me ensinar o que eu iria aprender em Hogwarts e ele me respondeu que só iria me ensinar o básico dos cursos somente teóricos (História de Magia, Astronomia, Runas Antigas, Aritmancia), voo e poções, e ele me explicou que sem varinha não era possível fazer muitas das magias dos outros cursos.

Então ele me explicou a diferença entre magia sem varinha e magia sem foco. Magia sem varinha é alguém fazendo um feitiço que aprende em transfiguração, feitiços ou DCAT sem varinha enquanto a magia sem foco é controlar a tua magia para fazer coisas mais primitivas.

Magia sem varinha só pode ser aprendida por aqueles que usam varinha e entendem totalmente o processo que ocorre na varinha quando se lança um feitiço, muitos conseguem usar feitiços básicos de dia a dia sem varinha, eles só precisam usar o feitiço muitas vezes que o usuário aprende inconscientemente, é possível que uma dona de casa limpe a casa toda sem varinha.

Magia sem foco por outro lado só pode ser usada por aqueles que conseguem se conectar com seu núcleo magico como eu fiz.

Senti um pulso magico perto de mim, eu rapidamente virei para ver o que era, com um estalo um elfo domestico apareceu.

\- Mibi fez almoço, almoço na mesa está – falou com uma voz aguda e desapareceu logo em seguida.

Malcon comprou ela pouco depois que nós discutimos sobre isso, ele conseguiu um bom desconto comprando ela, o mestre antigo dela era alguém muito sádico que morreu de Catapora de Dragão e a deixou surda pelas punições. O único jeito de falar com ela era escrever de uma maneira bem simples para ela entender ou desenhar, ela cuidava da casa, comprava coisas e cuidava de uma pequena horta que ela construiu. Uma triste história que não é fora do comum para a nossa sociedade.

O almoço de hoje era risoto de frango com salada, a comida de Mibi era sempre muito boa, mas eu sempre ficava um pouco culpado de comer.

\- Ansioso para ir para Hogwarts?

\- Sim, vai ser divertido descobrir os segredos do castelo, treinar na sala precisa vai ser emocionante e ver se Hogwarts está mesmo viva e se ela tem algum tipo de manifestação vai ser interessante.

\- Você acha que Hogwarts está viva?

\- Depois de todos esses anos a magia de Hogwarts deve ter feito algumas coisas loucas e pode ter criado uma consciência, só espero que ela não interfira no meu ritual de purificação.

\- É melhor garantir e levar mais cristais.

\- Quantos tu acha que eu devo levar?

\- Melhor garantir e levar 89.

\- Círculos de 3, 7, 9, 21, e 49 cristais? – perguntei depois de fazer as contas.

\- Parabéns, você sabe somar.

Revirei os olhos, eu devia ter visto o que ia acontecer.

\- Pelo menos eles são baratos.

\- 0,50 a unidade é um bom preço mesmo, ainda bem que eu achei alguém que vende tão barato.

\- Sim. O que vamos fazer depois de comprar a varinha? Se sobrar tempo é claro.

\- Vamos comprar os livros.

\- Sem comprar os do Lockhart, que são inúteis.

\- Sim, concordo plenamente.

\- Não precisamos de um malão para colocar os livros?

\- Manuel deu um de presente para comemorar a sua ida para Hogwarts.

\- Sério? Onde ele está?

\- Eu te mostro depois do almoço.

Continuamos a comer por um bom tempo, Malcon parecia estar apreciando cada garfada.

Eu realmente gostava do cara, ele tinha me criado bem e me ensinado um monte de coisas, mas em tempos como esse eu queria matar ele.

Finalmente quando a última garfada desapareceu em sua boca ele se levantou indo em direção a escada.

\- Onde você está indo? – perguntei.

\- Escovar os dentes, tenho que manter eles saudáveis.

Suspirando eu subi junto com ele para escovar os dentes.

Dez minutos depois eu estava esperando impacientemente na sala.

Malcon finalmente desce as escadas, sem estar carregando nada e se senta no sofá.

Eu fico encarando ele.

Ele não fala nada.

Isso é um teste de paciência, que eu geralmente não ganho.

Será que ele vai falar alguma coisa se eu brincar com fogo?

\- Então? – perguntei quando eu perdi a paciência.

Malcon se levanta pega um pequeno objeto, que tem o formato de uma caixinha de fosforo, e o coloca no chão.

Ele olha para mim parecendo estar esperando uma intensa reação.

\- É um malão que encolhe. – falei, esse era um dos recursos básicos que eu queria em um malão.

\- Sim. – disse cutucando a caixinha que se expandiu até o tamanho de um malão normal, o malão era um azul escuro com o desenho de um dragão na tampa e ele tinha 4 fechaduras.

Vendo as fechaduras eu me animei.

\- Como você pode ver o malão tem 4 compartimentos, o primeiro da esquerda é onde você guarda as roupas e acessórios, o segundo é profundo o suficiente para caber um adulto e nas paredes tem prateleiras para guardar livros, nesse compartimento tem uma escada e pode se colocar uma senha para nunca ficar preso dentro, o terceiro é parecido com o segundo, mas ao invés da pessoa descer um armário sobe e é usado para guardar ingredientes de poções e o quarto é uma pequena sala para fazer os seus experimentos com runas. O malão tem um feitiço de auto reparo, um de segurança que é sintonizado para sua magia, um que faz todos os movimentos do malão não serem sentidos dentro dele, um que faz o malão imóvel quando tem alguem dentro dele e um que o faz reaparecer perto de você se alguem tentar levar ele para mais de 10 metros longe de você.

\- Manuel realmente se esforçou fazendo ele. – falei surpreso.

\- Sim, agora preciso que você tomar posse do malão.

\- E como eu faço isso?

\- Coloque a sua mão no torso do dragão, coloque um pouco que magia nele e diga: 'Eu, nome completo, reivindico a posse deste malão, que assim seja'.

\- Eu, Alexander Noctis Grant, reivindico a posse deste malão, que assim seja.

O malão brilhou brevemente e eu senti um pouco minha magia encobrir ele de uma maneira estranha, o brilho desapareceu e eu ainda conseguia sentir a minha magia cobrindo ele.

\- Agora esse malão é seu, e isso é um decreto da magia por você ter reivindicado desse jeito, agora você conseguirá saber onde ele está e quem mexeu nele.

\- Esse ritual é feito normalmente?

\- É feito nas mais preciosas heranças de família. Geralmente não é feito em um malão, mas esse foi feito especialmente para você e provavelmente ele vai durar a sua vida toda.

Eu admirei o malão por um tempo, esse era um dos melhores presentes que eu tinha recebido nessa vida.

\- Vamos indo então? Temos uma varinha para comprar.

Sorrindo me abaixei tocando na cabeça da pintura do dragão e o malão encolheu, coloquei a pequena caixa no meu bolso e fui com Malcon para o Beco diagonal.

Aparatação nunca foi uma coisa agradável, mas não tinha outro jeito, Malcon não queria que o nosso endereço estivesse escrito em qualquer documento do Ministério da Magia, por isso a nossa casa não tinha conexão à rede de flu.

Eu já tinha ido para o Beco Diagonal várias vezes, depois de um tempo o lugar parou de ser impressionante e se tornou comum.

A nossa primeira parada foi no Olivaras, a loja estava vazia nesse horário e não tinha ninguém no balcão.

A loja dava um ar 'misterioso' e era um pouco empoeirada.

\- Eu não estava esperando que alguém aparecesse tão perto do horário de almoço. – falou uma voz atrás de nós.

Eu só não pulei de susto porque eu estava esperando algo assim. Um velho de olhos cinza claro e pele pálida estava nos olhando da porta da loja.

\- Desculpe. – falei.

\- Não tem problemas, a loja abre as 13:00 e agora é 13:10, geralmente ninguém vem antes das 14:30. Então veio comprar a sua primeira varinha?

\- Sim. – respondi.

Olivaras olhou para mim por um tempo como se estivesse analisando a minha alma e então se virou olhando direto para os olhos do Malcon.

\- Carvalho inglês, 20 centímetros e cauda de unicórnio se me lembro bem, como está ela senhor Grant?

\- Destruída em uma luta contra alguns traficantes de escravos, precisei comprar outra que é videira, 23 centímetros, pelo da cauda de um lobo gigante.

\- Gregorovitch, certo? – perguntou ele em um tom de voz estranho.

Malcon confirmou.

\- Se ela funciona perfeitamente, não tem problema. Agora vamos resolver qual varinha vai ser desse jovem.

E aconteceu como nos livros, ele dava uma varinha para mim e tirava logo em seguida, passaram por tantas varinhas que eu perdia a conta de quantas e quais materiais foram ditos. Até que finalmente

\- Bordo, 17 centímetros, fibra do coração de dragão Negro das Ilhas Hébridas.

A varinha era de um marrom claro e tinha um simples pega mão, essa era uma das varinhas mais simples que ele tinha me dado.

Quando eu toquei nela eu senti a conexão instantânea que eu tive com ela, a minha magia foi sugada para a varinha até preencher ela e uma faísca dourada surgiu da ponta dela.

\- Bravo! O custo da primeira varinha é diminuído pela ajuda do ministério por isso fica 7 galeões.

\- Eu gostaria de um coldre para ela também. – pedi.

\- Couro normal ou de dragão?

\- Dragão. – falou Malcon.

\- Fica 11 galeões e 10 sicles.

Malcon pagou o dinheiro e saímos.

O coldre para varinha parecia um de faca, você poderia usar de dois jeitos, você poderia colocar ele no antebraço da mão dominante e fazer um movimento rápido com o pulso para sacar a varinha ou colocar no da outra mão e sacar com uma faca, eu ia colocar na minha mão dominante e treinar sacar minha varinha no meu quarto, com a porta trancada para o Malcon não ver.

\- Ainda falta 50 minutos para a assinatura de livros começar. Que tal irmos comprar os livros e depois na sorveteria passar tempo?

\- Com certeza. – falei, eu amava sorvete, principalmente os de chocolate.

A compra dos livros passou sem problemas, a livraria estava quase vazia, só tinha algumas pessoas ajeitando um palco, onde iria acontecer a assinatura dos livros de Lockhart. Compramos todos os livros menos os do idiota, dizendo que já tínhamos em casa.

\- Esse sorvete é muito bom. – falei sorrindo.

Os sorvetes de Florean Fortescue eram os melhores que eu tina comido nas minhas duas vidas, eles tinham um sabor especial, depois que eu descobri que eu conseguia sentir a magia das poções eu vim aqui testar os sorvetes para ver se eles tinham alguma coisa magica adicionada a eles para serem tão viciantes, para minha surpresa eu não encontrei nada.

\- Estamos na reta final para a tua ida para Hogwats, você quer aprender alguma coisa especial nessas duas últimas semanas?

\- Tem algum jeito de fazer o feitiço não-me-note sem usar varinha?

\- Sim, é uma versão avançada da técnica de esconder o verdadeiro poder dos outros, não é muito difícil de se fazer, só tem o problema que pessoas treinadas conseguem ver através dela.

\- Não tem problema, eu só vou estar tentando não ser notado por alunos, quadros e fantasmas, se um professor aparecer eu me escondo.

Eu não estava muito preocupado com as patrulhas noturnas dos monitores ou professores, o castelo era gigante e tinha poucas pessoas para o trabalho.

\- Então, finalmente livre da peste que entrou na tua vida. Já pensou no que você vai fazer enquanto eu estou na escola? – perguntei.

\- Vou tentar resolver o resto das coisas que tem para resolver, esperar você mandar o pacote e então eu vou visitar uns amigos do continente, voltando só para o natal.

\- Onde você vai ir?

\- França, Portugal, Bulgária, Finlândia e Nepal.

\- Ainda não acredito que você encontrou o monastério do Himalaia.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que ele seja tão famoso assim no seu mundo.

\- Eu não acredito que alguém mudou o roteiros dos filmes para não mostrar isso.

A maioria dos filmes dessa dimensão era igual aos dessa, somente aqueles que tinham 'segredos' reais tinham seus roteiros mudados ou inteiramente não existiam.

\- Você e suas teorias da conspiração.

\- Nunca fomos a lua, não tínhamos tecnologia para tal coisa na época, na última vez que eu vi ainda tinha foguetes explodindo antes de sair da atmosfera.

\- Seria interessante ir para o espaço. – comentou Malcon.

\- Sim, mas só depois de descobrirem como fazer gravidade artificial, meu estomago não iria aguentar sem ela.

\- Você é fraco.

\- Sou e admito.

Dei a última colherada no meu divino sorvete.

\- Que horas são? – perguntei.

\- 14:25.

\- Vamos então?

\- Sim.

A livraria estava se enchendo de pessoas, várias mulheres de meia idade estavam discutindo alegremente sobre o evento que ia acontecer.

Pouco tempo depois um mar de cabeças vermelhas chegou, peguei dois livros qualquer em uma prateleira e me preparei para minha parte.

Lockhart apareceu, falou, falou, falou, viu Harry Potter, se fez de idiota.

Vendo Lucio Malfoy e seu filho se aproximando do menino-que-sobreviveu nós nos olhamos e acenamos.

O loiro mais velho pegou um livro do caldeirão da mais nova Weasley, o pai Weasley saiu na porrada com o loiro, loiro devolveu o livro da Weasley com uma adição e saiu da loja com seu filho.

Fingi interesse em ler um dos livros que eu peguei na prateleira, que por sorte era sobre runas nórdicas, e andei em direção a família Weasley e quando cheguei perto 'tropecei' e cai em cima da Ginervra derrubando o caldeirão dela e os livros.

\- Alex! O que eu te falei sobre ler andando? – exclamou Malcon.

Malcon rapidamente veio do meu lado e com um braço me levantou.

\- Desculpe o meu filho, ele tem o costume de ficar grudado nos livros. – Malcon tentou se desculpar com a matriarca Wealey, ajuntando os livros que tinham caído no chão e o caldeirão da garota. – Todos os livros que você comprou estão ai? – perguntou ele para a garota.

Ela corou um pouco pela atenção das pessoas ao redor e olhou no caldeirão junto com os pais dela, que viram que tinha todos os livros dentro do caldeirão.

\- Me desculpe mais uma vez por ele. – repetiu Malcon.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei como são crianças nessa idade. – falou a matriarca Weasley. – Você não se machucou, não é Gina?

\- Não. – veio a resposta tímida da garota.

\- Você já se desculpou com ela Alex? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Me desculpe, não estava olhando para onde eu estava indo. – falei com a cabeça baixa parecendo envergonhado.

O mais novo Weasley deu uma risada e olhou para uma garota de cabelos espessos que estava junto da família Weasley.

\- Quando eu leio eu não ando Ronald. – Granger resmungou para seu amigo.

Uma onda de risada apareceu no grupo.

\- Me desculpe mais uma vez pelo esbarrão, mas se nada de mais aconteceu nós temos que ir, ainda falta o resto das compras da escola para fazer.

\- Oh. O menino vai para Hogwarts então? – perguntou Molly.

\- Sim primeiro ano. – falei enchendo meu peito com orgulho.

\- Junto com minha menininha, espero que vocês dois se deem bem, mesmo com um primeiro encontro desses. – falou rindo de sua própria piada.

\- Espero também. – falou Malcon. – Nos veremos em King's Cross, tenham um bom dia.

Malcon me empurrou para o balcão da loja e comprou os livros que eu estava carregando, o primeiro era sobre runas e o segundo era sobre animais mágicos nativos da Inglaterra.

" _Eu realmente dei sorte pegando esses livros, imagina se eu tivesse pego de um assunto estranho?"_

Saímos da loja e fomos parar em um pequeno beco.

\- Mibi. – Malcon chamou.

Mesmo sendo surda, Mibi sempre respondia quando ela era chamada, pois isso vinha da magia inata dos elfos domésticos.

Logo depois de Mibi aparecer, Malcon entregou para ela uma caixa de metal, segurando a caixa ela desapareceu.

\- Finalmente me livrei daquela coisa. – resmungou Malcon.

\- Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Você não sentiu? Aquilo era algo realmente errado, eu já vi muitas magias negras sendo usadas, mas aquilo fica quase no topo.

\- O que tem no topo?

\- Algo que você nunca quer ver na vida.

Malcon então me levou para Madame Malkins comprar roupas, todas com encantos de controle de temperatura, auto reparo e de crescimento, depois disso fomos reestocar os ingredientes de poções de casa.

Nota do autor:

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Achei melhor fazer a captura do diário de uma maneira simples e agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes.

Continuem lendo.


	10. Cap 09 Resolvendo Problemas

Capitulo 9 – Resolvendo os problemas.

Depois de comprar tudo que era necessário para a escola, nós fomos ao empório de corujas contratar corujas para entregar algumas cartas. Era um serviço que a loja fazia para aqueles que não queriam gastar dinheiro comprando e mantendo as corujas. Cada entrega custava 5 nuques.

A primeira carta que iriamos mandar era para a chefe do departamento de execução das leis bruxas, Amélia Bones, a carta contava a história de um bruxo que estava passando por Ottery St. Catchpole e viu um bruxo adulto andando sorrateiramente para a casa dos Weasley e quando ele chegou perto da casa o homem se transformou um rato, depois de observar o rato sendo pego por um garoto o bruxo decidiu mandar uma carta para as autoridades, mas ele não queria se expor.

A segunda carta era escrita com uma caligrafia muito diferente da primeira, mas também era endereçada a Amélia Bones, contava que o autor da carta tinha um amigo que tinha enfrentado alguns lobisomens anos atrás e tinha salvo algumas vidas com isso, esse amigo gostava de contar a história para quem quisesse ouvir, mas quando o escritor da carta foi o visitar nesse ano, o amigo não se lembrava de nada da história, achando isso estranho ele decidiu pesquisar o que tinha acontecido. Quando chegou na cidade que o fato tinha ocorrido ele ouviu o rumor que tinha sido Lockhart quem tinha salvado a cidade dos lobisomens.

A segunda carta tinha a data de quando o fato ocorreu, a estimativa de quando o amigo perdeu a memória e as informações que ele conseguiu juntar para ajudar na investigações.

A terceira carta era para um defensor, um advogado do mundo bruxo, sobre que ele estava livre para seguir com a tentativa de soltar Sirius Black de Azkaban, dando a ele todas as informações restantes sobre o caso.

Nós já tínhamos entrado em contato com esse defensor antes para ele dar uma pesquisada nos arquivos do ministério sobre a prisão de Sirius Black, e com isso ele descobriu que não tinha nenhum documento sobre o julgamento e a prisão do Black.

Na carta informamos ele que achamos o verdadeiro culpado e tínhamos enviado uma mensagem para Amélia Bones e demos todas as informações sobre essas coisas também.

\- Precisamos fazer mais alguma coisa? – perguntei.

\- Não, com isso acabou o que temos que fazer no Beco.

\- Voltamos para casa para cuidar do diário?

\- Sim.

Caminhamos calmamente até o ponto de aparatação do Beco, que ficava perto da entrada do Caldeirão furado, tivemos que esperar um pouco na fila para sair, mas nada muito demorado.

Chegando em casa uma tensão surgiu entre nós, cada passo que dávamos para a porta de casa a tensão aumentava, foi tão desconfortável que eu tive que colocar meu treinamento de Oclumencia em uso, abafei minhas emoções o máximo que eu pude.

\- O que estamos fazendo? Para que estamos tão tensos assim? – perguntei.

\- Não sei, estou preocupado com aquela coisa. – respondeu Malcon.

\- O diário é tão estranho assim?

\- Você não sentiu?

\- Não.

\- Eu nem segurei ele, não tive coragem, mas só de estar perto por tão pouco tempo me dá vontade de sair correndo para me purificar da energia daquela coisa.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de como vamos guardar o diário até a hora de fazer o ritual?

\- Não tenho ideia.

\- Como o Nagitsuji (nome do onmyouji) disse para nós guardar aquilo?

\- Ele mandou alguns selos.

\- Você sabe como usar selos?

\- Ele mandou junto as instruções junto, mas eu vou ler de novo antes de te explicar melhor. – ele falou com um encolher de ombros.

\- Você não está curioso para ver como os selos funcionam?

\- Sim. – disse ele em um tom resignado.

\- Então vamos logo.

Desde que entramos no terreno de nossa casa Malcon vinha diminuindo a velocidade que ele caminhava, eu tive que empurrar ele um pouco para encorajar ele para enfrentar o diário maldito.

Malcon tinha mandado Mibi pegar a caixa que iriamos entregar para ela no beco diagonal e colocar na mesa que tínhamos as sala de experimentos mágicos que ficava na mesma construção que o dojo.

Quando entramos na sala eu vi a caixa que Malcon tinha colocado do diário e quatro outras caixas de madeira do tamanho de caixas de sapato que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

\- Os selos? – perguntei, ele assentiu. – Quantos eles mandaram?

\- Três mil selos.

\- Por que tão pouco? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

\- Ele não podia enviar selos mais fortes por isso ele enviou esses selos fracos que os estudantes dele fazem para praticar a arte.

Abri uma das caixas para ver o que tinha dentro e me deparei com vários papeis do comprimento e largura de um antebraço de um adulto com um círculo desenhado no exato meio deles, envolta do círculo e no meio dele tinham vários caracteres japoneses perfeitamente desenhados.

\- Interessante. – falou Malcon depois de reler uma folha de papel que estava em cima de uma das caixas. – Esses selos reagem com a imaginação do usuário, você tem que colocar um pouco de magia nos desenhos que tem no papel e pensar no que você quer que aconteça, claro que é limitado pelo significado do que está escrito no papel, se tiver algo como 'agua' você não pode criar fogo.

\- E todos esses papeis tem selamento?

\- Essas duas caixas tem selar alma e a outra tem purificar.

\- Usamos qual primeiro?

\- Primeiro purificar, ele sugeriu para fazermos 7 camadas de selos, 3 de purificação e 4 de selamento, a primeira camada vai ser feita no diário e as outras vão ser feitas nas caixas que ele mandou.

\- Então vamos fazer que nem aquelas bonecas russas?

\- Matriosca? Sim, igual a elas.

\- Quantos nós usamos em cada camada? – perguntei abrindo as outras caixas, uma tinha papeis com os mesmos desenhos que a primeira e a outra tinha com desenhos diferentes e a última tinha 5 caixas de madeira dentro dela.

\- Ele sugeriu fazer todas as camadas com 49, para ser seguro.

\- Isso não dá quase 350 no total? Para que mandar os 3000?

\- Por erros, para as outras Horcruxes e para refazer se o selamento desgastar. Como nenhum de nós sabe muito sobre esse tipo de magia é provável que tenhamos que refazer o selamento algumas vezes até acertar e mesmo se acertarmos não vai ser bom o suficiente para durar tanto tempo quanto deveria.

\- Eles realmente não se importam muito com essa situação. – murmurei.

\- Não, o único motivo de eles me ajudarem é porque um herdeiro de uma família importante ingenuamente decidiu que me devia um favor anos atrás.

\- Eles não vão mandar ninguém antes de termos todas as Horcruxes que precisamos, certo?

\- Sim.

Aliados que não se importam do que aconteça com você, o melhor tipo de aliados que existem (sarcasmo), pelo menos eles não vão nos trair, além de eles não terem nada a ganhar a cultura deles despreza alguém que volta atrás em sua palavra.

\- Vamos começar então? – perguntei.

\- Tens alguma ideia de como fazer então?

\- Para quem você acha que está perguntando? Se isso for mais dependente de imaginação do que controle eu consigo tirar isso de letra.

Balançando a cabeça Malcon se pegou as seis caixas e as colocou do lado da caixa de metal na qual o diário estava.

\- Por que uma caixa de metal?

\- Eu cobri com chumbo na parte de dentro e de fora da caixa. Chumbo é um dos piores metais para conduzir magia, por isso deve ser seguro contra qualquer compulsão que está no diário, pelo menos por um tempo.

Malcon pegou a caixa de metal e a colocou no meio da mesa, então pegou as caixas de madeira que tinham sido enviadas e colocou ao redor.

\- Eu vou levitar o diário para você usar os selos.

\- Espera um pouco, deixa eu ajeitar as coisas aqui primeiro.

Eu peguei selos de purificação e fiz 9 montes de 49, depois eu peguei os de selar alma e fiz 12 montes de 49, três tentativas para cada selamento.

\- Pronto? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Não, eu preciso entrar em modo sábio nível dois.

Malcon revirou os olhos.

\- É mais fácil dizer reforço ativo, por que você quer usar ele?

\- Eu não consegui sentir a magia do diário que você disse ser assustadora mesmo estando perto dele, eu preciso usar algo para aumentar minhas chances de completar o selamento.

\- Uma coisa não tem nada a haver com a outra, você só quer fazer drama.

\- Ei, o meu eu passado sempre sonhou fazer uma coisa dessas, deixa eu honrar a memória dele desse jeito!

\- Vamos logo acabar com isso. – falou Malcon massageando os templos.

Usando o reforço ativo e tentando aumentar ao máximo o meu sentido para magia eu peguei o primeiro bloco de 49.

\- Vai.

Com um aceno de varinha Malcon abriu a caixa e levitou o diário.

Agora que eu estava focado em sentir a magia eu consegui sentir o diário, coisa que eu estava me arrependendo agora, Malcon não estava brincando quando disse que estava com vontade de correr para fazer um ritual de purificação.

" _Agora não é hora de pensar nessas coisas... não vou conseguir dormir hoje sem um ritual... Melhor acabar com isso rápido então."_

Eu coloquei a magia nos selos que eu tinha na mão, eu pude sentir que os selos não estavam respondendo bem, por isso eu parei momentaneamente e decidi mudar o jeito como eu estava colocando a magia, que era jogando a magia no papel como você joga agua na pia e decidi testar outras maneiras. Eu fiquei parado por um tempo tentando descobrir como os selos funcionam.

\- Alex o que você...

\- SELO DE PURIFICAÇAO DE SETE CAMADAS DOS SETE CEUS! – falei e fiz um movimento com o pulso como se eu estivesse jogando os selos no diário.

Eu não tinha gritado, a magia que eu estava usando no reforço ativo agiu por si própria e aumentou mina voz.

Os papeis que estavam na minha mão saíram voando, cobriram o diário e se iluminaram uma vez e então o diário caiu dentro da menor caixa de madeira.

Com um aceno de varinha Malcon fechou a caixa.

\- Bem feito, parece que funcionou. – falou Malcon.

A sensação de errado que o diário emitia tinha sido reduzida drasticamente.

\- Pronto para a próxima?

\- Sim. – respondi.

Peguei o próximo bloco de 49 selos, Malcon levitou a caixa de madeira.

Fazendo o mesmo processo que eu fiz antes eu falei:

\- SELO DE PURIFICÃO DE SETE CAMADAS DOS SETE MARES!

Os selos da minha mão mais uma vez saíram voando e cobriram a caixa de madeira, quando a caixa foi totalmente coberta os selos brilharam e a caixa caiu dentro a segunda menor que Malcon fechou um aceno de varinha.

Eu estava drenado de usar o reforço ativo e colocar magia nos selos, mas eu conseguia fazer uma última vez sem nenhum problema, eu desativei o modo sábio nível 2 para salvar magia.

\- Mais uma? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Sim, mas depois dessa eu tenho que descansar.

Agora eu quase não conseguia mais sentir o diário, isso era muito bom.

Respirei fundo e peguei o terceiro bloco.

Fechei meus olhos e foquei na minha magia.

\- Agora.

Malcon levitou a segunda menor caixa em cima da terceira.

\- SELO DE PURIFICAÇA DE SETE CAMADAS DAS SETE TERRAS!

Mais uma vez os selos que estavam na minha mão cobriram a caixa que estava levitando e a caixa caiu na próxima.

Me sentei no chão, eu estava um cansado.

\- Por que não deixamos o diário na caixa de metal mesmo? – perguntei.

\- Magia sempre encontra um jeito de superar qualquer barreira, é só preciso de um tempo.

\- Então quer dizer que o que estamos fazendo é inútil?

\- Vai durar mais tempo por a magia do diário estar lutando contra a magia dos selos, mas um dia os selos vão perder e a magia do diário vai conseguir sair, muito mais fraca do que vimos hoje por ter sido purificada pelos selos, mas até que o ritual seja feito nada vai deter completamente o diário.

\- Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar?

\- Dois, três anos. Eu nunca aprendi esse tipo de magia, por isso eu não sei.

\- Mais ou menos no tempo que vamos ter todas as Horcruxes que precisamos.

\- Sim.

\- Pode pedir para Mibi fazer alguns sanduiches?

\- Você está com fome?

Nessa hora meu estomago ronca.

\- Acho que sim.

Malcon chama Mibi e com um pequeno aceno de varinha cria uma imagem de uma travessa cheia de sanduiches.

Nem dois minutos depois ela reaparece com a travessa, que eu rapidamente começo a comer.

\- Agora fiquei pensando, os selos de purificação não vão mandar a alma de Tom para o outro mundo?

\- Pelo que eles explicaram quando eu estava lá, os selos vão limpar o diário de todas as magias encantadas nele e vai fazer a alma ser menos agressiva, os selos vão 'purificar' as emoções impuras da alma.

\- Por que não fazer isso com todos os Lordes das Trevas? Colocar vários selos sobre eles e eles viram lordes da luz? – perguntei rindo com a imagem de alguns Hobbits colocando papeis em uma torre negra.

\- Eles fazem isso para os piores, mas não quer dizer que isso vai transforma-los em protetores dos fracos e oprimidos, eu não tenho ideia de como os selos trabalham em seres vivos, ou pelo menos em seres com corpos orgânicos.

Os Japoneses não queriam liberar qualquer informação importante de suas artes, não que eu discordava com a linha de pensamento deles, você não dá informações detalhadas sobre suas forças e fraquezas para possíveis inimigos, não que a Inglaterra vá declarar guerra contra alguém, mas vários Lordes das trevas existem pelo mundo e eles não perdoam ninguém.

\- Pronto para continuar? – perguntou Malcon depois de 1 hora de pausa.

\- Sim.

Macon levitou a caixa, eu peguei um bloco de selos.

\- SELAMENTO DO PORTÃO NORTE, PORTÃO DO AR.

O selamento se realizou e a caixa caiu na sua sucessora, eu descansei por 20 minutos.

\- SELAMENTO DO PORTAO OESTE, PORTÃO DA AGUA.

Mais uma vez o selamento foi completo e eu descansei por 20 minutos

\- SELAMENTO DO PORTÃO LESTE, PORTÃO DA TERRA.

Com o selamento feito descansei por 10 minutos, pois queria que isso acabasse logo.

\- SELAMENTO DO PORTÃO SUL, PORTÃO DO FOGO.

Quando acabou eu me deitei no chão, eu estava exausto.

\- Por que você não fez nada além de levitar as coisas mesmo? – perguntei.

\- Achei que você queria fazer tudo, além do mais, eu não acho que ter selos feitos por duas pessoas diferentes dá certo, só se elas se juntarem para fazer todos os selos.

Malcon pegou a caixa que tinha a Horcrux.

\- Interessante, eu nem consigo sentir o coisa que tem dentro.

\- Afinal de contras onde você vai guardar ela?

\- Eu criei uma caverna/cofre, com várias proteções magicas e com vários objetos que parecem ser valiosos, vou enterrar essa coisa no meio da caverna para ninguém encontrar.

\- Você tem certeza que é seguro?

\- Eu não tenho a intenção de deixar essa coisa aqui em casa e não confio em ninguém para guardar ela, então eu não tenho nenhuma outra opção.

\- Por que não usar o Feitiço Fidelius?

\- Você tem que ser dono do segredo ou ter a permissão dele para guardar o segredo, como eu não sou o dono do local onde a caverna está eu não posso usar ele.

\- Que tal comprar o lugar?

\- Muito caro, eu teria que comprar alguns quilômetros de terra junto pois todo terreno comprado hoje em dia tem que ter entrada por uma estrada pública.

\- Então política pode ser a causa do fim do mundo? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

\- Provavelmente será.

Não pude deixar de dar uma risada.

Malcon saiu do dojo com a caixa, eu fiquei deitado no chão por um bom tempo meditando.

Os planos que nós tínhamos feito até hoje tinham entrado em ação e pelo menos um deles tinha dado certo, isso me fez relaxar.

Durante a minha meditação meu sentido magico foi ao máximo e eu pude sentir a presença confortante das proteções que tinham em nossa casa, a primeira vez que eu senti elas eu fiquei confuso, que era estranho sentir algo não senciente querer te proteger.

Além das proteções eu senti Mibi limpando o sótão da casa e uma outra presença no escritório do Malcon, eu fiquei curioso para saber o que era, mas eu estava com preguiça de levantar de onde eu estava.

Eu cai no sono durante a minha meditação, que quando eu percebi Malcon estava me balançando acordado.

\- Levanta, eu tenho um presente para você.

\- Ok. – falei me espreguiçando e bocejando.

Malcon me levou para o escritório dele onde tinha uma gaiola com um gato dentro.

O gato tinha uma pelagem roxo escura que parecia preto com uma pequena mancha do formato de um círculo da cor vermelha em sua testa e uma cauda bifurcada.

\- Ele é de uma raça um pouco rara de amasso, a cor que eles tem é um pouco estranha e diversificada, mas são ótimos companheiros. Esse é o meu presente para a sua ida para Hogwarts.

Eu sorri, era engraçado eu ser dado um animal que parecia um dos meus favoritos, o único nome que eu poderia dar para ele era...

DxD

Notas do autor:

Sempre quis fazer algo como esse selamento na vida real, então ta ai.

Pelo meu grande conhecimento da cultura japonesa (vendo anime e lendo manga) eu acho que esse selamento foi algo que poderia ser considerado bom.

Se você virem algum erro me contatem que eu arrumo.

Obrigado por terem lido.


	11. Cap 10 Plataforma 9 34 e surpresas

Capitulo 10 – Plataforma 9 3/4 e surpresas.

\- Espeon. – falei sorrindo.

Como se tivesse escutado o seu nome o amasso olhou para mim e miou.

\- Mais uma de suas referências?

\- Sim. – respondi sem dar indicações.

Fui até a gaiola ver o Espeon mais de perto e olhei para o Malcon pedindo permissão para abrir ela, a qual ele concedeu.

\- É macho ou fêmea? – perguntei.

\- É uma fêmea, você deu o nome sem saber disso?

\- É o nome de uma raça por isso não tem gênero, eu acho. – Abri a gaiola e peguei a gata e a coloquei no nível dos meus olhos. – Você aceita o nome Espeon?

Ela olhou para mim, como se estivesse analisando algo dentro dos meus olhos e ronronou.

\- Acho que ela aceitou. – falei ajeitando ela nos meus braços de uma maneira que eu conseguia afaga-la sem deixar ela cair.

\- Sim, mas o que é um espeon? – perguntou curioso.

\- Daqui a alguns anos vai ser criado um jogo no qual você é um treinador de criaturas com habilidades especiais, as criaturas podem ser divididas em vários tipos: agua, terra, pedra, metal, fogo, noturno, voador, dragão, fada, elétrico, grama, venenoso, noturno, lutador, normal e psíquico, Espeon é um gato psíquico da cor roxa que tem uma cauda bifurcada e um cristal vermelho redondo na testa.

\- É curioso como esse amasso tem algumas características desse personagem.

\- Possivelmente é o cara que me mandou para aqui tentando pedir desculpas. – falei, mesmo não acreditando.

\- É possível.

\- Então ela vai ser minha familiar?

\- É possível.

\- Sério? Vamos fazer algum ritual para isso?

\- Você está interessado nisso? – eu assenti. – Existem 3 jeitos de adquirir um familiar: fazendo um ritual para invocar um, fazendo um ritual para escravizar um animal e o terceiro é feito depois de conviver com um animal durante um bom tempo.

\- Existe um ritual de invocação? Você nunca me contou deles.

\- Esse tipo de ritual é muito perigoso, o único jeito que é possível fazer ele com segurança é se você modificar o ritual para invocar um determinado ser, que vai anular todo a função do ritual para invocar o familiar, que é procurar o ser mais compatível para ser o seu familiar.

\- Se o ritual faz isso, porque eu não fiz ele?

\- O ritual traz o ser mais compatível com você, mas não quer dizer que esse ser vai ser manso, que ele não vai ficar confuso por aparecer em um lugar diferente que ele estava antes, que ele é seguro de tocar ou que ele não expele algo que vai te matar em segundos.

\- Não seria obvio colocar alguma barreira entre o invocador e o ser invocado?

\- O invocador tem que estar em um círculo magico no qual o ser vai ser chamado, não pode ter nenhuma barreira física entre eles e a maioria das barreiras magicas interferem com o ritual e as que não interferem são muito fracas para impedir a morte do bruxo.

\- E o que tem de errado no de escravizar, além do obvio que você escraviza?

\- O ritual não tem nenhum benefício além de você ter um animal de estimação que obedece todas as suas ordens. E o ultimo tem o benefício de aumentar a inteligência do animal e o seu tempo de vida, dar algumas características do familiar para o bruxo, como no seu caso, poderia ser melhor agilidade, reflexos ou visão noturna.

\- Ou me fazer dormir 16 horas por dia ou me levar para o lado escuro da força.

\- Entendi essa referência. – falou Malcon estalando os dedos e apontando para mim. – Mas o que tem dos gatos e o lado escuro?

\- Os gatos são do mal e estão planejando conquistar o mundo.

Espeon, ainda no meu colo miou como se concordando com o que eu estava falando.

\- É estranho ela não ter me arranhado até agora, todos os gatos que eu conheci não foram tão amigáveis comigo.

\- Ela é um amasso, ela é mais inteligente do que os gatos não mágicos, ela sabe que você vai cuidar dela daqui para frente.

\- Muito obrigado por confiar em mim então. – falei para Espeon.

Ela miou me respondendo.

\- Vamos nos purificar agora? – perguntei.

\- Depois do jantar, vai ser mais efetivo se fizermos as 10 da noite.

\- Ok.

Fiquei brincado com Espeon durante um tempo até que me toquei de algo.

\- Você comprou as coisas para cuidar dela?

\- Sim, tem uma cama para ela, uma caixa de areia autolimpante, comida para 6 meses e uma coleira com uma magia para esconder a pelagem dela.

Espeon miou indignada nessa parte.

\- Só quando você estiver entre os no-maj. – falou Malcon, como se desculpando, e então notou que estava se desculpando para um gato e balançou a cabeça.

Nas semanas seguintes Malcon continuou com as cartas tentando arrumar algumas coisas que eu sabia que iriam acontecer.

Três dias depois que fomos no Beco Diagonal, Malcon mandou uma carta com uma caligrafia diferente dizendo que Bartolomeu Crouch estava mantendo alguém sob imperius no seu porão para Madame Bones.

Todos os dias eu esperava o jornal para ver se tinha alguma novidade no caso de Sirius Black, mas nada era posto no jornal, depois de esperar 7 dias a capa do jornal tinha a manchete: "Herdeiro da mais nobre e mais antiga casa Black é preso por 10 anos sem julgamento, real culpado é encontrado" a reportagem falava sobre como a prisão injusta tinha acontecido e que a pessoa que a fez, Bartolomeu Crouch, havia sido preso.

No dia seguinte a reportagem Malcon mandou outra carta para Madame Bones, falando que depois de ver a reportagem a pessoa que escreveu a carta começou a relembrar coisas sobre a época e como as pessoas estavam sendo mortas em suas próprias casas e começou a se perguntar como elas não tinham fugido pelo floo, então ela decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Madame Bones perguntando se o departamento do floo no ministério tinha sido investigado por isso.

Nós sabíamos que era arriscado mandar tanta carta em tão pouco tempo, mas o que mandamos era as coisas mais importante que tinha para resolver, pelo menos as coisas mais importantes que eu li nos livros e em algumas fanficts.

Depois da última carta nada de importante apareceu no profeta diário.

Quando eu percebi só faltava poucos dias para o 1 de setembro.

Eu já tinha arrumado a mala várias vezes, com medo de ter me esquecido de algo, Malcon tinha feito algumas piadas sobre isso. Racionalmente eu sabia que eu já tinha tido essa ansiedade de ir para a escola na minha vida anterior, eu deveria estar mais calmo já como eu já tinha passado por isso antes, mas ... eu ia para Hogwarts! Que se dane a calma.

Na manhã do dia primeiro eu estava de mal humor, eu demorei para dormir e sonhei que tinha perdido o trem, eu acordei por causa desse pesadelo as 5 da manhã e não consegui mais dormir então eu me sentei na sala para assistir tv.

Quando Malcon levantou para tomar o café da manhã ele olhou para mim e caiu na gargalhada.

Eu olhei para ele com o maior ódio que eu consegui reunir e fui tomar um banho para tentar tirar o cansaço.

\- Você parece um zumbi. – falou Malcon.

\- Eu me sinto morto também. – respondi.

\- Ansioso para ir para Hogwarts?

\- Não, eu quase não dormi essa noite por causa de gases. – comentei sarcasticamente.

\- Nossa, temos que falar com a Mibi para ela olhar melhor nos ingredientes que ela está usando que algo estragado fez você ficar a noite toda acordado.

Eu podia ver que ele estava só falando isso para puxar o meu pé, ele estava com um brilho no olhar que só surgia quando ele estava zoando de mim.

Eu não respondi e ficamos em silencio o resto do café.

Me sentei no sofá e liguei a tv e fiquei passando os canais, nada me chamava a atenção.

Malcon se sentou do meu lado depois de um tempo.

\- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, certo? – perguntou Malcon.

\- Sim, mas eu estou estressado da mesma maneira, o pior é que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do porquê.

\- Não tem nenhum problema, você vai ser um aluno normal da escola.

\- A não ser aquela parte que eu sei de um possível futuro.

\- Sim, mas é impossível que alguém descubra sobre isso.

\- A não ser o chapéu seletor. – falei depois de algum tempo pensando.

\- Você está preocupado sobre ele?

\- Eu acho, não é todo dia que você coloca algo que vai saber sobre toda a sua vida na sua cabeça.

\- Sim, mas não acho que o chapéu vai contar o que tem na tua cabeça para outras pessoas.

\- Você nunca sabe.

\- Os fundadores nunca iriam fazer um sistema desses se não tivessem proteções para as mentes dos alunos.

\- E quem disse que foram eles que criaram o chapéu? – perguntei.

\- Você vai entender quando você colocar ele na sua cabeça.

\- Sério? Essa vai ser a tua explicação?

\- Tem coisas que você precisa ver por si mesmo para acreditar.

Eu bufei, isso era algo que ele sempre falava e geralmente estava certo, mas não deixava de ser irritante.

\- Eu só não entendo do porque temos que pegar o trem as 11 horas, praticamente obrigando a nós não almoçar...

\- Tem como comprar em um compartimento no trem,

\- Como assim? – perguntei surpreso.

\- Tem um compartimento do trem onde tem um balcão que vende marmitas embaladas.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, você não sabia disso?

\- Não, eu só sabia que tinha uma mulher que passa com um carrinho de doces.

\- Ela também passa, mas só mais tarde.

\- Isso é diferente dos livros.

\- Eu percebi.

Ficamos um tempo discutindo as teorias do porque essas diferenças terem acontecido e como sempre terminávamos concordando que por mais que a autora tivesse uma conexão com essa realidade, ela não conseguiria saber de tudo que se passava nesse universo e por isso ela não conseguiu descrever tudo.

Quando chegou às 10:30 eu comi um sanduiche preparado pela Mibi para matar a fome e fui com Malcon para o portão de casa, e assim nós aparatamos para a estação.

A área de aparatação da estação estava quase vazia, nós saímos rapidamente dela para não ocorrer acidentes.

A estação em si tinha poucas pessoas, tinha menos de 30 e no meio deles tinha uma família que eu conhecia.

Eu olhei para o Malcon para confirmar o que eu estava vendo, ele só me deu um pequeno sorriso e foi cumprimentar o seu amigo.

A família Pasquali estava junta fazendo suas despedidas.

\- Vocês chegaram cedo hoje. – falou Malcon.

\- Eu ainda tenho que ir trabalhar hoje. – falou Anicia. – E vamos voltar para almoçar com a Barbara, não podemos abusar da Pitya por muito tempo.

Barbara era a segunda filha do casal que estava com 3 anos e Pitya era uma elfa doméstica.

\- Você gostou do seu presente Alex? – perguntou Manuel.

\- Sim, muito obrigado pelo malão, ele vai ser muito útil durante Hogwarts. – respondi.

\- Só não vai contrabandear pornô com ele. – comentou Manuel.

Quando senti meu rosto começar a se aquecer eu usei Oclumencia para bloquear meu constrangimento e fingi que eu não ouvi.

Marcia por outro lado ficou vermelha a ouvir isso e deu um chute no tornozelo do pai.

\- Não fale essas coisas em público! – ela exclamou depois do chute.

Manuel gemeu com dor, sacudiu um pouco a perna atingida para diminuir a dor e voltou ela para o lugar.

Essa cena era uma coisa muito comum entre os dois, algo que eu descobri e provavelmente não vou contar para Marcia é que o pai dela criou uma tornozeleira que bloqueia qualquer ataque no local, fazendo os chutes dela não sejam sentidos.

\- Acalme-se Marcia, não era você que não queria chamar atenção? – perguntou Anicia.

Marcia mais uma vez ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar.

Anicia abraçou a filha e deu um beijo na testa dela.

\- Agora que eles já chegaram nós temos que ir, a chave de portal para Portugal vai sair daqui a pouco, melhor não nos atrasarmos. – falou Anicia.

\- Até o natal princesa, se comporte na escola. – falou Manuel dando um beijo na filha.

\- Vou aproveitar e já vou indo também. – falou Malcon. – Boa sorte na escola e estude bastante. – depois de falar ele botou a mão na minha cabeça e bagunçou meu cabelo.

Eu dei um tapa na mão dele e ele riu disso e foi para a área de desaparatação junto com o casal deixando eu e Marcia sozinhos no meio da estação.

\- O seu pai te deu um malao que encolhe também? – perguntei vendo que não tinha nenhuma mala perto dela.

\- Sim.

\- Que tal irmos procurar um cabine para nós?

\- Início, meio ou o fim do trem?

\- Acho que no meio, pelo que eu sei no início do trem é dos monitores e o final deve ser usado pelos alunos mais velhos.

Marcia concordou com minha resolução e fomos encontrar uma cabine.

O trem como a plataforma não tinha muitas pessoas, foi fácil achar uma cabine desocupada.

\- Achei que você iria estudar na Santo Antônio como o seu pai.

Santo Antônio era um pequena escola em Portugal, a especialidade dela era runas.

Isso era uma outra coisa que me surpreendeu, não existiam somente as escolas que a autora mencionou existia pelo menos uma em cada país e em algumas comunidades bruxas os adultos se revezavam para ensinar as crianças.

As únicas crianças que iam para as escolas maiores como Hogwarts, Beauxabons, Drunstrang, Castelobruxo e Mahouko eram aquelas que tinham dinheiro e/ou que tinham conexões.

\- Mamãe concordou comigo quando eu disse que queria ir para Hogwarts e papai aceitou as razoes dela. – falou ela. – E eu não queria ter aprendido Inglês para nada.

Quando eu conheci ela eu não percebi que era estranho que um garota portuguesa de 8 anos saber falar fluentemente Inglês, ela estava usando joias que traduziam tudo que ela escutava e tudo que ela falava, as joias tinham sido feitas pelo avô paterno dela somente para a viagem.

\- Claro, eu iria perder o jeito com o meu português se você não tivesse vindo. – falei sarcasticamente. – Quais foram as razoes que a sua mãe falou para convencer o teu pai?

Ela parou para pensar um pouco e falou:

\- Tem algo sobre quanto mais antiga a construção é utilizada como uma escola a magia ambiente do lugar muda para melhorar o aprendizado dos moradores, que eu vou ganhar bastante conexões na escola e que ... – nessa parte ela parou de falar.

\- Que a única pessoa da sua idade que você suporta estar perto vai para lá. – terminei por ela.

Alem de ela ser mais madura do que o resto das crianças da nossa idade, ela era assustadoramente inteligente, pegando conceitos muito mais rápido que qualquer pessoa que eu já ouvi falar e com isso fazendo as outras crianças a tratarem como um ser estranho.

Depois daquele natal em que nos conhecemos ela exigiu que o pai dela a ensinasse a usar magia como eu usava, como ele não era versado nesse tipo de magia como o Malcon ele pediu ajuda, Malcon escreveu um pequeno livro explicando como meditar e como encontrar o núcleo, nada muito detalhado por causa do tempo, mas o suficiente para colocar alguém no caminho certo.

De vez em quando ela passava um final de semana conosco para treinar e se divertir um pouco, nesses dias eu ficava deprimido com o quão rápido ela estava me alcançando no treinamento magico. Nos primeiros fins de semana que ela tinha vindo a comunicação entre nós era difícil, ela não sabia muito Inglês e eu não tinha 'aprendido' o português, ela não podia usar as joias porque elas só duravam 24 horas antes de se desgastar completamnete e elas precisavam de um bom tempo e matérias caros para serem feitas.

\- Você é o único que pode me ensinar o que eu quero.

\- É bom saber que você se importa comigo. – comentei. – Pelo menos você me quer por perto pelo meu cérebro e não pelo meu corpo.

Ela me olhou confusa.

\- Esquece. – falei, de vez em quando eu me esquecia que eu estava falando com uma criança e não um adulto. – Qual casa você gostaria de ir?

\- Eu acho melhor ir para Corvinal. Sonserina e Grifinória parecem ser muito problemáticos por causa da rivalidade e Lufa-lufa parece que vai me incomodar quando eu quero ficar sozinha.

Eu pisquei surpreso, eu pensava o mesmo.

Não era como se eu não queria entrar na mesma casa que Harry Potter, mas eu sabia que seria muito irritante depois de algum tempo, uma por causa da rivalidade com a Sonserina, duas que os gêmeos Weasley estavam lá, não me levem a mal, eles eram personagens que eu gostava muito, mas ter uma dupla de brincalhões morando perto de você não é para qualquer um.

E por último a diretora da casa, McGonagall pode ser muito boa em ensinar transfiguração, mas trabalhar em 3 cargos que pelo menos 2 deles serem de tempo integral? E provavelmente Dumbledore, que também tem 3 cargos importantes, passa mais trabalho para sua vice-diretora do que deveria por estar ocupado com outras coisas, por isso eu gostaria de ter um diretor de casa que pelo menos aparenta estar com um pouco de horário vagos para os estudantes.

\- Provavelmente eu também vou para lá. – falei.

\- Eu imaginei.

\- Eu sou tão previsível agora?

\- Sim.

\- Eu ainda me lembro daquela época na qual você me olhava maravilhada por eu conseguir utilizar magia sem varinha, parecia que você realmente olhava para mim com respeito e...

\- Isso foi na primeira vez que nos conhecemos e você me mostrou aquele truque idiota de criar uma esfera de luz.

\- E você ficou espantada por esse pequeno truque.

Várias esferas de luz surgiram no compartimento, Marcia não tinha feito nenhum movimento ou falado nada para isso acontecer.

\- Agora você está se mostrando. – falei.

Fazer magia sem nenhum movimento é difícil pois para fazer a magia mais fácil você se movimenta de uma certa forma para o seu cérebro conectar essa ação a fazer tal magia, como criar fogo com um estalar de dedos, fazer sem nada para te ajudar a concentrar é complicado.

Ela deu um rápido sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Não é como se você não conseguisse fazer isso.

\- Sim, eu consigo, mas é problemático. – falei e apaguei as esferas de luz, a claridade delas estavam começando a me incomodar e a chamar a atenção daqueles que estavam na estação.

\- E sou eu que estou me mostrando. – resmungou Marcia vendo a magia dela sendo desfeita.

Ela começou a reclamar sobre eu tentar me mostrar superior a ela, coisa que nós sempre discutíamos quando estávamos juntos, mas dessa vez eu estava prestando atenção a outro lugar.

Uma família de três pessoas tinha aparecido na estação, eles não pareciam nada diferente do que as outras famílias que estavam na estação a não ser pelas vestes azul brilhante do pai.

A família tinha cabelos claros, o pai tinha brancos e a mãe e a garota eram loiras, a mãe usava vestes azuis escuras e a filha o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Eles conversaram por um breve tempo, a garota olhou para o trem com um olhar feliz, logo eles se encontraram com uma multidão de cabeças vermelhas e eles conversaram por um tempo até que o sino que indicava que o trem já estava saindo tocou e as duas famílias correram para colocar os filhos no trem.

\- No que você está prestando atenção? – perguntou Marcia me tirando da minha observação.

\- As famílias que estão chegando atrasado. – respondi.

\- Não sei como eles podem chegar atrasado para uma ocasião dessas.

\- Não é todo mundo que consegue aparatar com um carona. – falei.

\- Tem o flu também.

\- O flu tem o problema que balança demais e pode quebrar o malão e as coisas que estão dentro dele, e não diga que eles poderiam reduzir o tamanho da bagagem com um feitiço, que você sabe que isso pode dar errado dependendo da habilidade do bruxo.

Era possível que alguém sem muita pratica reduzisse o malão e não as coisas que estão dentro dele ou que a magia das coisas que estão dentro baguncem o feitiço.

Por esse motivo que eu gostava bastante dos nossos malões, como eles eram feitos por um encantador profissional eles não tinham nenhum problema o espaço dentro do malão não mudava a não ser que o ele fosse destruído.

\- Sim eu sei sobre isso, meu avô não parava de falar sobre isso quando ele estava me ensinando o que não fazer quando encantar objetos.

Eu nunca tinha conhecido os avós dela, mas eu sabia que o avô dela era um encantador profissional muito bom e a avó dela era uma mestre de poções, eles tinham uma pequena loja compartilhada que vendia vários itens mágicos.

\- Não é como se o trem fosse se atrasar pela chegada tardia de alguém. – comentei.

\- É possível que eles atrasem se for um daqueles puro-sangue idiotas.

\- Não acho que eles se sujeitariam a tamanha humilhação pública.

\- Verdade, provavelmente eles iriam tentar sair de fininho da estação para ninguém notar e levar o filho para a estação de Hogsmeade para ele agir como se estivesse no trem o tempo inteiro.

\- Provável. – concordei sorrindo.

A porta do compartimento do trem se abriu de repente e uma garota estava na porta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros brancos, pele branca, olhos azuis saltados e uma voz sonhadora ela era a filha da família de loiros que eu tinha visto antes e o seu nome era...

\- Eu sou Luna Lovegood, posso me sentar com vocês?


	12. Cap 11 Hogwarts

Capitulo 11 – Chegada a Hogwarts

\- Eu sou Luna Lovegood, posso me sentar com vocês?

Eu congelei, pois eu não tinha me preparado mentalmente para conhecer um dos personagens principais dos livros. Vendo que eu não conseguiria resolver a situação fiz o de sempre, coloquei oclumencia na força total.

Com os meus pensamentos mais claros pude notar algo que eu não tinha notado antes, a maneira com que ela se apresentou era idêntica à que um personagem importante de um anime se apresentaria para os outros, com esse pensamento dei mais uma congelada.

\- Sim, você pode. – respondeu Marcia.

Luna Lovegood sorriu agradecida para ela e arrastou o malão para dentro do compartimento e fechou a porta.

\- Poderia me ajudar a colocar isso no bagageiro? – perguntou Luna apontado para a mala.

Eu assenti e peguei o malão com um pouco de ajuda de magia de levitação e coloquei no bagageiro.

\- Muito obrigada... – falou Luna sorrindo largamente.

\- Alex Grant.

\- E eu sou Marcia Pasquali.

Luna se sentou no banco na minha frente e do lado da Marcia e ficou sorrindo. O silencio durou algum tempo, nem eu nem Marcia éramos bons em conversar com pessoas da nossa própria idade que não conhecíamos antes.

\- Então. – começou Luna. – vocês se conheceram no trem mesmo ou já se conheciam antes?

\- Nós já nos conhecíamos. – falei.

\- Nossos pais são amigos e nos conhecemos em um natal. – complementou Marcia.

\- Você tem sotaque de Portugal, estou certa? – perguntou Luna.

Marcia sorriu nisso, a maioria dos Ingleses não se importava com a maioria dos estrangeiros, eles não discriminavam eles, mas não davam importância para a cultura dos outros países.

\- Sim eu sou. – respondeu Marcia.

E para nossa surpresa.

\- Que bom, eu estava perdendo a pratica do meu português. – falou Luna em português.

\- Você sabe falar português? – perguntou Marcia.

\- Não, ela acabou de falar em Mandarim – respondi sarcasticamente.

Marcia me mandou um olhar raivoso.

\- É eu sei Português, minha família foi visitar Brasil em uma pesquisa sobre os animais mágicos do país há um tempo atrás e meu pai diz que sempre temos que aprender a falar a língua dos países que vamos, seria muito rude com eles se nós não fizermos isso.

\- E o que vocês encontraram lá? – perguntei.

\- Por ser um pais muito grande e ter muitos ecossistemas a variedade de seres é bem grande, nós fomos para o norte do país na floresta amazônica, tem muitas cobras e muitos animais aquáticos, os seres que eu achei mais interessante são o curupira e o boitatá.

\- Nunca ouvi falar deles. – falou Marcia.

\- Eles só existem no Brasil mesmo, o curupira é parecido com um elfo domestico, mas tem o corpo todo coberto por folhas e tem os pés ao contrário, eles são conhecidos por atacar qualquer ser que destrua a floresta que eles chamam de casa. O boitatá é uma cobra de fogo que aparece quando um fogo fátuo aparece em uma área com magia ambiente muito alta, geralmente vive por pouco tempo 1 hora no máximo e ela tenta comer os olhos de todos que estão por perto.

Marcia pareceu ficar enojada pela ultima informação.

\- Foi uma pena que não achamos nenhum Bufador de chifre enrugado.

Eu sorri, tinha demorado um pouco para os animas da Luna aparecerem.

\- Eu também nunca ouvi falar desse. - falou Marcia.

\- Eles são animais muito tímidos, eles se escondem dos olhos humanos e só aparecem se a pessoa ganha a confiança dele.

\- Como o Demiguise?

\- O Demiguise só se camufla com o que está atrás dele, tanto que é possível ver uma distorção quando eles se movimentam quando eles são filhotes, os adultos aprendem a ser mais precisos nisso. O bufador tem uma magia que é impossível de ele ser achado.

\- Como um poderoso não-me-note? – perguntei.

\- Sim. – Luna respondeu sorrindo.

\- Então seus pais são magizoologistas? – perguntou Marcia.

\- Não, meu pai é o editor d'O Pasquim e minha mãe é uma criadora de feitiços.

\- Ela já fez muitos feitiços? Você pode nos ensinar? – perguntei curioso.

\- Ela fez alguns, mas não vou poder ensinar, minha mãe seria multada por causa disso.

\- Por que disso? – perguntei.

\- O ministério regula muito a criação de feitiço e a papelada para oficializar os feitiços para ensinar para alguém fora da família que não é um aprendiz não vale a pena fazer.

\- O ministério Ingles regula isso também? – perguntou Marcia.

\- Sim, qualquer feitiço que você invente pode ser ensinado para a família, mas se quiser ensinar para outra pessoa ou colocar em um livro você vai ter que pagar um oficial do ministério para verificar o feitiço, completar uma enorme papelada e esperar por um bom tempo se você não quiser perder dinheiro com suborno.

\- Então provavelmente tem muitos feitiços por ai muito uteis que não são conhecidos por causa do Ministério? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu.

\- Hm, então não é impossível Lockhart ter destransformado um lobisomen com um feitiço certo? – perguntei.

\- Não, deveria ser um feitiço muito poderoso para anular a maldição ou o lobisomen era recém mordido. – respondeu Luna.

Mais uma coisa sendo perdida para idiotice, se a história do livro aconteceu de verdade, esse feitiço pode ter sido perdido quando o idiota do professor obliviou o bruxo.

\- E os seus pais o que eles fazem? – perguntou Luna.

\- Meu pai cuida dos negócios de família no lado no-maj. – respondi, não era tudo que ele fazia, mas essa era a parte que não chamava a atenção.

\- Meu pai é professor de runas em Santo Antônio e minha mãe faz e vende poções. – respondeu Marcia.

\- Meu pai falou dessa escola um dia, ele disse que era uma das melhores escolas para aprender runas antigas e o básico de círculos rúnicos.

Marcia sorriu largamente pela loira saber sobre isso.

A conversa continuou por algum tempo, eu juntando a conversa de vez em quando se o assunto me interessava.

Quando deu meio dia, eu já estava ficando com fome, mas não queria atrapalhar a conversa das duas.

Um barulho soou na nossa cabine e uma voz que parecia ser transmitida por rádio logo foi escutada.

\- Boa tarde senhores, o horário de almoço começou, se vocês quiserem almoçar no vagão restaurante encaminhem-se para o terceiro ou decimo quinto vagão, se quiserem almoçar na suas cabines batam com suas varinhas na caixa que está na porta de cada cabine e para escolher o que comer batam com suas varinhas no menu e dizer o nome da sua comida, tenham um bom apetite.

Com um barulho de rádio desligando a voz sumiu.

\- Não sabia que dava para comer na cabine. – falei.

\- Pelo que meu pai disse, os alunos estavam reclamando que tinha muita gente tentando comer nos restaurantes ao mesmo tempo fazendo ficar com filas enormes. – comentou Luna.

\- Por que não expandir o restaurante com magia? – perguntei.

\- Seria muito difícil expandir um vagão de trem para conter todos os alunos de Hogwarts, o trem é algo que não está fixado por isso é difícil fazer com que a magia ambiente alimente o feitiço de expansão, provavelmente iria quebrar o feitiço na primeira vez que passasse por uma área com menos magia que o normal. – respondeu Marcia.

\- Mas isso não seria igual para os nossos malões? – perguntei.

\- Não, além dos malões serem criados para expandires eles são feitos de uma madeira que absorve muito bem esse tipo de magia, enquanto que esse trem parece ter sido feito por no-maj e é de metal.

\- E não se deve mover malões com feitiços de expansão enquanto eles estão abertos, não é muito bonito o resultado. – Luna estremeceu contando.

\- Uma parte do espaço comprimiu aleatoriamente ou os objetos que estavam dentro foram expelidos? – perguntou Marcia.

\- Os dois, um dos animais que estava dentro teve sua cabeça reduzida e morreu logo depois. – Luna respondeu tristemente.

\- Esse malão não foi feito muito bem então, é norma ter pelo menos dois encantos no malão para não poder movimentar enquanto aberto e para ativar mais alguns feitiços de segurança se tiver seres vivos dentro.

Luna continuou cabisbaixa.

\- Que tal nós pedirmos para comer aqui então? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

As duas pensaram por um tempo e concordaram, eu pedi um prato de massas e as duas um de peixe. Eu notei que o menu só tinha comida do oeste europeu, tomara que em Hogwarts tenha mais variedade, eu gosto de comida japonesa, principalmente aquelas que servem nos sushis

O trem passou por vários campos e florestas, alguns alunos passavam pelas cabines procurando amigos ou simplesmente andando, eu podia jurar que eu vi Malfoy e seus guarda-costas passando, provavelmente procurando aquele que ele admirava secretamente (por que outro motivo ele encontraria ele todos os anos no trem de ida e de volta para Hogwarts?).

A viagem foi passando a conversa foi fluindo, nisso eu notei que Luna tinha alguns tiques, ele olhava para algo no ar por uma fração de segundo e continuava o que estava fazendo antes, e quando isso ocorria ela passava a mão direita no colar de rolha que estava no pescoço dela.

Eu provavelmente não teria notado isso se não fosse por eu estar extremamente entediado, mesmo que a conversa começou interessante agora ela estava em assuntos de garotas, eu fingia que estava escutando, eu não podia tirar um livro para ler que isso seria considerado rude, eu não poderia dormir por isso ser considerado rude e eu não iria sair do compartimento por estar com medo de encontrar e ter que conversar com um outro personagem principal dos livros.

Como não tinha nada o que fazer eu fui estendendo minha percepção magica pelo trem, o trem estava cheio de magia, eu podia sentir algumas de proteção, alargamento, detecção e alguma que sentia como uma magia de multiplicar objetos, essa última eu não tinha nenhuma ideia do porque ela existia ou o que fazia.

Luna me olhou inquisitivamente por alguns segundos e voltou a conversar com Marcia depois que viu que eu não estava fazendo nada.

Depois de ver as magias do trem eu olhei para os outros alunos, alguns estavam conversando, outros lendo livros, jogando xadres e aquele jogo de bolas de gudes que jorravam líquidos, alguns estavam andando pelo corredor, e outros estavam...

Consegui com a ajuda da Oclumencia parar o sangue que insistia de subir para o meu rosto, melhor eu parar de bisbilhotar o que os outros estão fazendo.

Quando eu estava prestes a parar com a minha detecção eu senti um pequeno uso de magia no compartimento que estávamos, a magia vinha de Luna.

Olhei para ela tentando ver o que ela tinha feito e vi que a mão dela estava no colar que ela tinha.

O que o colar tinha feito?

Eu sorri internamente, algo de interessante tinha ocorrido e agora eu não estava mais entediado.

Voltei a prestar atenção a conversa, que agora estava no assunto de técnicas de escrita com penas e qual a melhor pena para ser usada.

Não aguentei 3 minutos ouvindo, será que elas estavam tentando me matar de tédio ou será que elas estavam tão entediadas que qualquer assunto servia para escapar dele?

Não demorou muito para Luna mais uma vez olhar para o nada, dessa vez eu estava observando ela e vi que ela realmente parecia estar olhando para algo um pouco a cima da cabeça da Marcia. Eu mandei uma pequena esfera de magia, que era invisível para qualquer um que não sabia o que procurar, para o lugar onde ela estava olhando.

A esfera não iria fazer nada além de colidir com algo e se dissipar. Para minha surpresa a esfera passou por onde Luna estava olhando e perdeu metade do poder então bateu silenciosamente no vidro atrás da Marcia e se dissipou.

Luna virou rapidamente a cabeça na minha direção e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu me senti estranho com esse olhar, como se eu estava sendo analisado por um alienígena.

Prestando mais atenção na Luna consegui detectar que os olhos dela estavam radiando um pouco de magia, coisa que eu não sabia que era possível sem usar um feitiço ou usar reforço.

Ela percebendo o que fez tocou rapidamente no colar dela e a sensação estranha que eu estava sentido sumiu.

Marcia olhou confusa para nós dois, Luna tentou distrair ela continuando a conversa, mas Marcia continuou olhando para nós tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

\- É melhor você deixar isso de lado. – falei depois de algum tempo.

\- E o que é isso? – perguntou Marcia.

\- É algo pessoal, por favor respeite. – respondi.

Mesmo falando isso eu tentei entender o que eu tinha sentido. Nada que o Malcon tinha me explicado sobre magia me ajudou nesse momento, então eu decidi usar oclumencia para procurar no lugar onde provavelmente tinha alguma informação: minha coletânea de informações inúteis de animes, jogos e fanficts.

Não demorou muito para eu chegar a Fate/stay night e a magia ocular conhecida como olhos místicos, que é somente o que eles chamavam olhos que tem poderes como o olhos da percepção da morte (poder do personagem principal de Tsukihime), sharingan, etc.

' _Droga'_ pensei _'Agora que eu descobri o que era não tem nada mais para fazer'._

A conversa entre as duas continuou, menos animada é claro e Marcia de tempos em tempo mandava um olhar para mim.

\- Vou ir ao banheiro. – falou Marcia depois de algum tempo. – Você quer ir junto? – perguntou ela para Luna.

\- Não muito obrigada.

\- Também não – respondi.

\- Não perguntei para você. – replicou ela.

\- Só queria ser educado. – falei tentando fazer cara de cachorro chutado.

Luna riu do nosso lado e Marcia saiu logo em seguida.

\- Então... – ela começou.

\- Espera. – falei.

Com minha magia eu procurei qualquer tipo de feitiço de escuta que Marcia poderia ter colocado antes de sair e eu não encontrei nenhum. Não sei se eu estava realmente esperando que uma aluna que ainda não tinha entrado em Hogwarts soubesse de um feitiço assim ou se eu já estava virando paranoico, mas fazer o que?

\- Pode falar.

Quando voltei minha atenção para Luna, a sensação estranha tinha voltado.

\- Pode diminuir um pouco o 'olhar'? Isso me dá uma sensação estranha.

Ela sorriu e a sensação diminuiu.

\- Então, o que você descobriu? – perguntou ela.

\- Que você tem algum tipo de magia nos olhos que permite ver mais do que outras pessoas.

\- Sim. – concordou ela com um sorriso e não falou mais nada.

Vendo que ela não iria falar nada continuei.

\- Você consegue ver magia sendo usada, algum tipo de ser invisível e auras?

\- Sim, e ele disse que foi muito deselegante de sua parte fazer aquilo.

\- O ser invisível? – perguntei, o que ela assentiu. – Eu peço desculpas por isso, mas eu estava curioso para ver o que aconteceria. E qual seria o nome do nosso visitante?

\- Eu não sei. – respondeu ela. – Eles nunca deixam nomes, nomes tem poder.

Isso era algo que eu sabia e usava, meu nome é Alexander Noctis Grant, mas somente eu e Malcon sabíamos disso, para todo o resto do mundo eu era Alex Grant, não era grande diferença, mas era suficiente para importar.

\- E o que você chama eles?

\- Portaguizos.

Olhei confuso para ela.

\- Eles guardam portas e quando aparecem um barulho de guizos soa. – falou ela com um encolher de ombros.

Quem sou eu para julgar o nome que os outros criaram? Eu nomeei meu gato com o nome de uma raça de um jogo.

Agora que eu me lembrei que não tirei ela do malão.

\- Eles falaram para você falar na nossa cabine? – perguntei.

\- Não, eu te vi quando minha família estava na estação, vi que você estava olhando para nós do trem e eles disseram que você foi mandado para ajudar.

Demorou três segundos para entender, quando eu entendi meu corpo ficou tenso.

\- Eles disseram no que eu vou ajudar? – perguntei.

\- Não. Eles não me contam muita coisa, só me dão dicas.

\- Como o que?

\- Qual é a melhor maça para comer, qual caminho ir, se vai chover ou não, teve uma vez que me disseram para procurar uma carta embaixo do armário da cozinha.

Coloquei minha oclumencia no máximo.

\- A carta era importante?

\- Não sei, a carta era para minha mãe.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Marcia entrou.

\- Já terminaram de conversar o assunto secreto que não querem que eu saiba? – perguntou ela.

\- Sim. – falei. – Obrigado por sair.

Ela revirou os olhos, eu pude ver que ela ainda estava chateada por ter sido deixada de fora, mas entendia que tinha coisas que não poderiam ser faladas para qualquer um.

\- Soube no caminho que falta 10 minutos para nós chegarmos a estação. – falou Marcia.

\- Eu só vou colocar as minhas vestes por cima da minha roupa. – eu já estava com a maior parte do uniforme já colocado só faltava as vestes que iam por cima e da gravata.

Sai do compartimento para as duas se trocarem e logo o trem parou na estação.

Os alunos foram saindo e fazendo uma multidão que se empurrava de um lado para o outro, por ter visto que isso iria ocorrer eu consegui convencer as duas para ficarmos no trem até dar uma esvaziada.

\- Primeiros anos! Por aqui! Primeiros anos! – ouvi o grito de Hagrid quando saímos do trem.

Mesmo sabendo o como Hagrid era eu me espantei na primeira vez que o vi, o cara era enorme tinha pelo menos 2,50.

Nós três fomos até o guarda-caças que nos indicou o caminho para um pequeno porto com vários barcos de remo.

\- Quatro em cada barco, tenham cuidado para não virar. – falou mais uma vez Hagrid.

O caminho para os barcos estava escorregadio, eu quase cai duas vezes nos degraus da pequena escada que levava ao porto, chegando lá eu pude ver que a maioria dos primeiros anos já tinha escolhido os seus barcos e que não tinha nenhum com três lugares sobrando.

\- Separar e conquistar é o jeito. – falei.

Luna sorriu com a minha piada enquanto Marcia revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Acabei indo parar em um barco com outros 3 rapazes, eu não consegui reconhecer nenhum deles. Se bem que o único personagem masculino mais novo do que Harry que aparece nos livros é Colin Creevey.

Os três estavam em uma conversa animada sobre quem iria entrar nos times de quadribol das casas. Não muito tempo depois que eu peguei meu lugar no barco Hagrid se sentou em um barco proporcional ao tamanho dele.

\- Segurem-se que já estamos partindo. – falou e deu um leve pancada com uma sombrinha cor de rosa no barco dele.

Com isso todos os barcos partiram ao mesmo tempo, as aguas do lago estavam calmas e não tinha nenhum balanço, o céu estava sem nuvens e escurecendo.

\- Após essa volta vamos conseguir ver o castelo. – falou o gigante.

A vista do castelo era linda, com o sol quase se pondo fazia com que o castelo aparentasse ser mais majestoso do que já era.

Então eu senti a magia do castelo, eu nem precisava usar minha detecção para sentir, era tão poderosa, a única coisa que eu poderia comprar é quando eu fazia o ritual de purificação e chamava o que poderia ser considerado uma deusa.

Fiquei curioso para ver o que iria acontecer se eu tentasse analisar o castelo com minha magia, mas não fiz por medo de ficar 'cego' pelo tamanho do poder do castelo.

As bordas das proteções da escola foram se aproximando rapidamente, quando nós passamos por elas eu estremeci tentando conter minha reação a estar em um lugar tão magico.

Com a pressão sendo tão grande eu fiquei com medo de meus sentidos mágicos ficarem cegos, e esse medo cresceu quando algo cutucou meu núcleo magico, por reflexo eu tentei expulsar o intruso, mas a tentativo não surgiu efeito, a pressão de repente sumiu e eu tive a impressão de algo me observando atentamente.

Esse algo era um ser muito grande e poderoso... que estava feliz como um filhote quando o dono volta para casa.

Isso era algo muito estranho.

Realmente estranho.

É como se você encontra o chefão bônus de um jogo e ele decide que vai ser seu mais fiel seguidor.

\- Abaixem-se! – gritou Hagrid.

Olhei para minha frente e vi que tinha uma entrada do castelo que levava a um porto no interior, na entrada havia um portão de ferro que poderia ser abaixado para a defesa, o portão estava meio fechado de forma que ele ficasse a 1,50 acima do nível da agua (eu poderia ficar de pé no barco e não tocaria no portão).

Eu fui o único que não se abaixou.

Chegamos ao porto e descemos dos barcos, me juntei com minhas companheiras.

Uma porta se abriu e dela saiu uma mulher do uns 50 anos com um semblante sério.

\- Professora McGonagall, eu tenho a honra de lhe entregar os novos alunos, foi uma viagem muito calma pelo lago.

\- Muito obrigado Hagrid, eu lhe agradeço por traze-los para mim. – respondeu a professora.

Eu estava confuso por eles serem tão formais entre si.

\- Agora me sigam. – falou ela com uma voz autoritária.

Eu, Luna e Marcia nos entreolhamos, eu dei os ombros e segui, logo as duas fizeram o mesmo.

A vice-diretora nos levou por um corredor que tinha várias portas, uma delas era gigantesca, provavelmente era a do Salão Principal, nós acabamos por ser deixados em uma das portas do lado da porta para o Salão.

Eu vi que todos a minha volta ficaram nervosos por serem deixados sozinhos e por estarem tão perto da seleção, eu estava tentando ficar calmo, mas a gigante presença que estava me observando não me deixava me concentrar na oclumencia.

\- Como você acha que vamos ser escolhidos? – ouvi alguém perguntar.

\- Meu irmão disse que temos de cantar uma música na frente de todo mundo. – respondeu outra pessoa.

\- Ouvi dizer que você tem que fazer algum tipo de magia.

\- Temos que fazer magia?

Tentei bloquear o que eles estavam falando depois disso.

Olhei para minhas amigas e vi que Marcia estava um pouco verde e Luna estava olhando para o nada.

\- Vocês sabem que não precisa se preocupar. – falei.

\- Então por que você está se preocupando? – perguntou a portuguesa.

Isso eu não conseguia responder.

Um grito afeminado veio da minha direita, olhando para a origem do barulho vi uma garota apontando para um grupo de fantasmas que estavam saindo de uma parede acima de nós.

Os fantasmas estavam discutindo sobre uma festa de morte que eles tinham ido.

\- Olha, não são os novos alunos? – perguntou um deles.

\- Sim, espero que vocês entrem na minha antiga casa, a grifinória. – falou outro.

E com isso eles saíram pela parede na qual a porta estava. Não muito tempo depois dos fantasmas passarem a professora voltou para nos buscar.

Formando duas filas (uma para garotos e uma para garotas) seguimos ela e entramos no Salão Principal. Os filmes não se comparavam ao original, era algo realmente 'magico'.

Tudo aconteceu como eu li nos livros, Dumbledore cumprimentando todos os alunos, a vice-diretora colocando o chapéu no banquinho e o chapéu cantando. Eu não consegui prestar muita atenção nisso, eu estava nervoso, o que o chapéu iria dizer quando ele fosse colocado em cima da minha cabeça.

A presença tentou me acalmar, mas as tentativas dela só estavam piorando o meu estado.

Percebi que eu tinha me distraído com meu debate interno quando ouvi uma voz falar alto:

\- Creevey, Colin.

" _Ainda bem que ainda não passou pelo meu nome, imagina a vergonha que seria..."_

Os nomes foram passando rapidamente, até que:

\- Grant, Alex.

Tentando manter a calma fui até a frente e me sentei no banco, onde McGonagal colocou o Chapéu Seletor na minha cabeça.

No momento que o chapéu cobriu os meus olhos (ele era tão grande que cobriu a minha cabeça e só parou no meu nariz) eu senti um pouco de vertigem.

Quando abri os olhos me dei conta que eu não estava mais no mesmo lugar.

Eu podia dizer que o que eu estava vendo era o Salão Principal, mas ele não tinha o teto encantado e estava vazio além de mim, a cadeira que eu estava sentado, a mesa dos professores e as quatro cadeiras que tinha nessa mesa.

\- Você tem uma boa defesa. – disse uma voz masculina.

Nas cadeiras que estavam vazias antes, agora tinha quatro pessoas, dois homens e duas mulheres vestidos nas cores vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul.

Não demorou muito para descobrir quem eles eram.

\- Um pouco clichê, você não diria? – falou Rowena Corvinal.

\- Sim. – respondi.

\- Não se preocupe que nós não vamos falar nada sobre os seus segredos para ninguém. – continuou Corvinal. – Nossos originais não encantaram o chapéu com esse propósito.

\- Então vocês são copias colocadas no chapéu para selecionar quem vai para que casa? – perguntei.

\- Sim. – confirmaram os 4 simultaneamente.

Eu já estava começando a me acalmar, mesmo isso não sendo o esperado era algo que eu já tinha lido então era algo que eu poderia lidar.

\- Vocês podem me dizer sobre a presença que eu senti ao entrar em Hogwarts? – perguntei.

\- Você já sabe a resposta. - Helga Lufa-Lufa respondeu.

Eu já sabia a resposta? As únicas coisas que poderiam ser eram...

\- A Horcrux de Voldemort tomou conta da escola? – perguntei com medo.

\- Não. – respondeu Sonserina.

\- Um deus ou um espirito poderoso vive na propriedade?

\- Não está certo, mas também não está errado. – respondeu Corvinal.

\- Hogwarts tem uma consciência?

\- Correto. – respondeu Grifinória.

Eu sorri, se isso estava correto então meus anos aqui seriam muito mais fácil, vendo que a presença estava feliz por eu estar aqui, mas então um pensamento ocorreu.

\- Se a escola tem consciência por que ela não ajudou Harry Potter ano passado?

\- Isso é culpa do ... – os quatro começaram a falar, mas como se fosse um rádio fora de sintonia o resto foi ininteligível para mim.

\- Algum tipo de maldição para vocês não falarem? – perguntei.

\- Sim. – mais uma vez os quatro falaram em uníssono, era meio assustador, mas eu estava começando a me acostumar.

\- Isso que está acontecendo agora acontece com todo mundo? – perguntei.

\- Só com aqueles que tem uma boa defesa ou são naturais nisso. – falaram os quatro. – Passamos muito tempo conversando, precisamos selecionar você para a CORVINAL!

Depois de eles gritarem o nome da casa McGonagal tirou o chapéu da minha cabeça, usando mais uma vez oclumencia para impedir de eu mostrar que algo não normal aconteceu, fui para a mesa da Corvinal, que estava me aplaudindo.

Hogwarts (eu precisava arranjar um nome para diferenciar a consciência do nome da escola) estava emitindo uma sensação de alegria e algo como o bater de palmas? Como isso pode ser uma sensação?

Eu observei a seleção para gravar os nomes dos meus colegas, Marcia e Luna foram selecionadas para Corvinal também, o resto da festa eu passei no meu piloto automático, tentando digerir o que tinha acontecido.

Só voltei a notar o meu arredor quando paramos na frente da águia que guarda a porta do nosso Salão comunal.

\- Essa é a entrada para nossos dormitórios. – falou o monitor. – Ela vai dar uma charada que você tem que responder para poder entrar, se você não responder certo você vai ter que esperar outro aluno para abrir a porta, poderia me dar a charada? – perguntou ele para a estátua.

\- Me alimente e eu vivo, me dê uma bebida e eu morro, o que eu sou?

Os alunos se entreolharam, eu não sabia da resposta, eu sempre fui uma negação para qualquer tipo de charada.

\- O fogo. – respondeu um dos meus colegas.

A porta se abriu e entramos.

\- As escadas a direita são os dormitórios masculinos, a da esquerda são os femininos, a porta ao lado da entrada é a nossa biblioteca, com os livros mais usados e na porta do lado da escadaria masculina é a sala de estudo para poções, que vocês só vão poder usar depois do seu terceiro ano, com supervisão é claro.

Depois de o monitor acabar de explicar as regras, todos os alunos do primeiro ano foram para seus quartos, que eram no primeiro patamar da torre.

Cada ano tinha um andar, que era um corredor com várias portas, cada porta tinha o nome do dono, os quartos eram individuais e tinham um banheiro simples, a mobília do quarto era uma cama, um criado mudo, um armário e uma escrivaninha com cadeira, sem nenhuma decoração sendo que se o aluno quisesse ele poderia fazer o que quiser para decorar.

Tomei banho e fui me deitar, o dia tinha sido muito estranho.

Primeiro a mãe da Luna estava viva, isso era diferente dos livros, eu não tinha feito nada para mudar a morte dela, eu até tinha escrito uma carta uns 3 meses depois de receber minhas memorias, mas eu desisti para ter mais segurança para o plano para acabar com Tom Riddle, Malcon pegou a carta quando viu o que eu estava fazendo e falou que iria dar fim a ela.

" _Luna falou sobre uma carta que era endereçada para a mãe dela, não? Será que Malcon mandou?"_

Eu teria que conversar com ele mais tarde sobre isso.

Segundo foi que Luna era diferente do que era no original e era um tipo de 'vidente'?

Terceiro era que Hogwarts tinha consciência, eu já sabia que isso seria uma possibilidade, muitos objetos inanimados deixados em um lugar muito magico já tinham criado consciência, não era algo novo, só que nunca foi documentado algo desse tamanho.

A pergunta seria por que ela não podia ajudar Harry Potter? Dumbledore proibiu? Ela não é forte o suficiente para fazer algo? Ela é proibida de ir contra um dos moradores? (Quirrel era um professor contratado na época por isso poderia ter proteção contra ela).

E por último a minha conversa com os quatro fundadores, que não foi tão fora do que eu esperava, quem melhor do que eles mesmos para selecionar os alunos para as casas? Mesmo eu não concordo com algumas das seleções não quer dizer que eles não estão no lugar que eles deveriam estar como Hermione não estar na Corvinal, Draco não estar na Grifinória, Neville na Lufa-lufa, ...

Melhor eu ir dormir e pensar nessas coisas amanhã.

\- Boa noite Hogwarts. – falei brincando.

Uma sensação de felicidade passou por mim.

\- Isso vai demorar um tempo para se acostumar. – resmunguei.

Nota do autor: Desculpem a demora, mas a conversa com Luna demorou para ser feita, eu não sabia direito se eu queria ela como ela era nos livros (que o pai dela tinha perdido um pouco da sanidade pela morte da esposa e assim não conseguindo criar ela direito e detectar qualquer dom magico que ela possa ter).

Esse capitulo foi o maior capitulo que eu fiz em todas as minhas ficts, antigamente eu me esforçava para elas terem 2 000 palavras e esse tem 5 000.

Uma coisa que eu estou procurando é sobre transfiguração.

Transfiguração tem encantamentos para cada transformação, tem um encantamento para certas áreas ou um único encantamento para tudo?

Por exemplo transformar um cão em um travesseiro é o mesmo encanto para transformar um gato em um? O processo reverso tem o mesmo encanto ou são diferentes?


End file.
